The Ancient Power
by velvet in glasses
Summary: Leah Danvers discovered a box when she was 12 at Camp Iwanahee. After opening she recieved a tattoo and an Ancient Power. After they return back home, Leah is sent away. She returns when she is 17 after Caleb's 18th, but should she have come?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Covenant at all, but I do own this story I'm typing.

No stealing, cause its mine!

While I wrote this story I listened to "Secrets" by The Divine Madness; Awesome song, by the way.

**The Ancient Power**

Prologue

_**~Camp Iwanahee~ 2001**_

He picked her up and slung her small body over his shoulder. She began to pound on his back as he carried her away to the lake. His grip on her back tightened as she began to squirm. She couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh. There was nothing else she could do. The sun shined on them as they got closer to the lake.

"Reid, stop, put me down!" she yelled. He shook his head and continued pressing forward. There were footsteps behind him as they inched closer to the water.

"Sorry, babe." He said.

They were now at the lakeshore. Reid tossed her into the cold waters of the lake. She shrieked as she was flying through the air before she hit the water. The water slapped her skin when she made contact. Reid laughed at her when she went under. She resurfaced gasping for air. Her hair was blocking her vision as she splashed around. She moved her hair away then, looked up at Reid.

"Reid Garwin, I will get you!" she screamed.

He was on the ground laughing when three other boys showed up. They saw the girl in the lake and began to laugh. The boys bumped fists and were hitting each other on their backs. She began to swim back towards shore. When she reached the boardwalk where the boys were she rested her forearms on the wood.

"Do you think that's funny?" she asked.

She leant forward and looked up to Reid. "Reid, come closer to me."

He was on his knees and was looking down at her. "Yes?"

She wrapped her arms around Reid's neck and brought her lips closer to his. She smiled slyly at him then, her eyes flashed black. Reid suddenly went flying into the water. The girl laughed then, went under the water and swam to where Reid was. He spit water in her face and she fell back. "Ewww!"

Reid laughed at her again then, pulled her into his arms. Her arms were wrapped around him and she smiled at him. "Now we are even, Blondie." She said.

He didn't let her go when she tried to pull away. "You are so cute."

"I know that already."

She pushed out of Reid's arms and began swimming towards the others. Tyler and Pogue helped her out of the water and onto the ground. She held her hair then, squeezed it in her hands. Her hair was dry enough, even though it was till dripping wet. Pogue and the girl bumped fists.

"Nice job, Kitten." Pogue said.

"Thank you, Pogue." She said.

"Hey, Leah!" Tyler called.

She looked in the direction he called and smiled. "What's up, Tyler?"

'_She looks so beautiful, I don't think I can get it out_,' Tyler thought to himself.

He continued to stare into her hazel eyes without saying a word. Her brow furrowed at his silence.

"Um…Ty?" she asked, questionably.

"Leah, I have something I--," he began before he was cut off.

"Hey, can you guys get together? I want to take a picture for memories," a boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes asked them.

Leah smiled at him brightly. "Sure, Kevin. We would love, too. Can you take extra shots so, we can keep them."

He blinked at her. 'I can't believe she knows my name,' Kevin thought.

"Yeah, of course I can." He said.

Tyler and Reid wrapped their arms around her and she blushed. "That's a little close guys."

"I know, babe." Reid whispered in her ear.

She shook her head in disapproval, "Will you ever quit?"

He kissed her cheek quickly. "No, beautiful."

She laughed at him then, kissed his cheek. "You are so funny, Reid."

Caleb had his arms crossed and stood next to Tyler. He had a serious look on his face, but his eyes were warm and open. Pogue was on side of Reid and was smiling. The camera flashed six times before they finished taking the picture. After they dispersed Reid was tugging on Leah's arm.

"Come on, Leah. Please, take a picture with me. What if we separate?" he begged her, but she wasn't easing up on him.

"Reid, this is ridiculous. We have to go see Gorman anyway. You know he will get mad at us if we are late." She said.

"I could care less if the old timer got angry with us." he said.

"Fine. Let's take the picture. Kevin if you wouldn't mind."

"That's okay, I don't mind." Kevin said, his cheeks turning red.

Reid wrapped his arm around Leah's neck and it rested on her shoulders. Her hand was on his chest as she turned into him. The camera flashed again. Leah thought she was free, but Tyler walked up to her.

"Can I take a picture with you, Lee?" he asked her.

She smiled happily at him. "I would love to take a picture with you!"

He smiled at her when she said she would love, too. He lifted her into his arms and she smiled warmly at him. Her eyes were locked onto him the whole time and as were his on her. After the camera flashed, Caleb, her brother, walked over to Leah and Tyler. Tyler set her to the ground and she grabbed Caleb's arm.

"Gorman is waiting for us, Kitty." Caleb said. "I don't know why you are always toying with Reid. You know how he gets."

She laughed at Caleb's remark. "He's fun to hang out with and Caleb, I do know how Reid gets."

She looked behind her and saw Tyler walking slowly behind them. She bit her lip then, released Caleb's arm and ran over to Tyler. She kissed his cheek softly then, hugged him tightly. "Cheer up, Ty."

He smiled at her and laced his fingers through hers. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked towards Gorman's cabin so; they could practice the Dark Arts.

----------------------- *-----------------------------*---------------------------------*-------------------------------------*--------

After they practiced Leah went out to practice. She was standing in an open field and she was alone. Leah began walking around the field quietly, letting her hair blow around. Suddenly, she could hear whispers all around her. She looked around her in all directions.

_I have to bury it_

_Charlotte, we need to hurry. The mob is getting closer._

_Richard, we need to bury it before evil can get it and I need to make sure they can't find it. _

_That necklace of yours can change the fate of every one? _

_Yes, it can. If good has it then, there is no problem._

The whispers stopped. Leah continued to walk around searching for the noise. Suddenly, she tripped and what she fell on was hard. She thought that was strange due to the fact she was in grass. She started to dig until she found a box. Her hazel eyes enlarged at the strange site. It seemed as if that box had been there since the 1600s. The box had the name Charlotte on it. When she opened it there was a piece of paper in it. She read it aloud.

"_Within my hand is the Ancient Power_

_At my will, I can create and destroy_

_As its Guardian, I will protect it and use it for good_

_If it is used for evil the stone will change black and so will your heart_

_Only the power within can corrupt the darkness"_

What the hell? Suddenly, her body felt like it was on fire. She fell to the ground and began to twitch. The flame was eating away at her. Why was this happening? All she could see was darkness. Her waist burned. A red line traced a tattoo on her body. When her eyes opened she felt a burning on her right wrist. She stared at the newly marked triquetra on her wrist.

"I am too young to have a tattoo. I am only twelve!" she said.

She looked back into the box. "Are there any instructions on how to hide this tattoo?"

A choker attached itself to her neck and when she looked back down, that tattoo was gone. "Thank you, whatever you are."

She fell to the ground softly. Her eyes closed and her hair scattered all over. A transparent hand rubbed her head.

_This child shall be blessed and cursed with this gift._

------------------------------------------------------------------------*---------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did you find her?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"She was out in the fields unconscious." He said.

Leah's eyes fluttered open and she looked all around her. Her hands were trembling as she checked every part of her body. She sat up quickly, but Pogue pushed her down carefully.

"Kitty, stay down. You have a fever and need to rest." Pogue told her.

She sighed and tried to resist. "Pogue, I'm not a baby."

"Just lie down for us, Leah." Caleb said.

Her eyes scanned the room then, she fell back down. "Thanks you guys."

Tyler handed her a bottle of ginger ale. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Ty."

He smiled then, rubbed her head. "I just want you to get better."

"I will now, let me sleep."

"Okay."

_I love you, Leah._

'_Leah, this will be the last time I see you,' Caleb said to himself._

**That is the end of the prologue. First Chapter will be up soon. I want to thank my newly found friend,**** hecate's apprentice**, **for giving me advice on this story. Please Read and Review! I hope you come to love this story. **


	2. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Covenant, but I do own this story and Leah Danvers.

**(A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews on my story, I appreciate them a lot. Thanks again to ****hecate's apprentice**** for giving me advice and some ideas. All of you are rock stars so, rock on!)**

While typing this story I listened to "No One" by Aly & AJ. Another great song!

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter One: Goodbye

**~Goodbye Camp Iwanahee~**

Leah started to throw her clothes into her green duffle bag. She was packing up because camp was now over and it was time to return home to Ipswich. She had to admit that today was going to be really sad and that she would miss her best friends here. The floor started to creak loudly. The sound alone sent chills up her spine. A shadow silently crept on the wooden wall of the cabin. Footsteps got closer to her as she packed. When she turned around nothing was there. She grunted to herself then, continued to pack.

"Hey, Tyler!" a boy outside her cabin yelled.

Leah's knees started to tremble and her heart started race. _'Tyler? Tyler is outside my cabin? No, he must be talking about another Tyler.'_

She knew she wasn't scared of Tyler. She was scared of hardly anything, but for some strange reason every time she heard Tyler's name she felt weird. Why was that? The cabin door swung open and Leah looked around her for somewhere to hide. She looked up and spotted the piece of wood that hung from the roof. Maybe that could support her weight. Hopefully it wouldn't break. She began to climb and once she reached the wood she clung to it. A person with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a red jacket walked in. Leah looked surprised when she saw her best friend.

"Leah? Leah, where are you?" she asked.

'_I'm up here because I thought you were Tyler.' She thought. _

Shae went into the bathroom then, Leah dropped to the floor. The thump she made when she landed caused Shae to walk out. Shae sighed. "How long have you been here? I have been looking for you and so were the rest of the girls."

"I uh…just got in here, sorry." She said.

Shae walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "My ride is here and I wanted to say goodbye again. Promise to e-mail me and call and text!"

Shae began to cry onto Leah's shoulder. Leah hugged her tightly. "Promise."

Leah handed her a piece of paper with her e-mail on it. "My number is in your phone, right?"

Shae nodded. "Yeah, talk to you soon."

She ran out the door then, ran back in to hug her best friend again. Leah laughed at her then, pushed her off. "Go before your ride leaves and your plane."

She nodded one more time then, hurried outside. Leah walked to her window and watched her leave. "Bye, Shae," She whispered.

The door swung open again, but this time it was Tyler. He was holding something in his hand and was inhaling and exhaling, softly. Leah turned to him and smiled weakly. Tyler walked over to her bed and sat on it. Leah leaned against the window and stared at him.

"Hi, Ty. Are you ready to go home?" she asked, sweetly.

Tyler swallowed. _'She doesn't know. This is my last time with her and I need to say it."_

Leah walked over to him and sat next to him on her bed. Her hand rested on his shoulder. "Ty, what's up with you?"

Tyler grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She was surprised by Tyler's sudden move. "Tyler?"

He crushed her into his arms and she felt like she was frozen. _'He smells so good. Wait a second- why is he acting like this?'_

"Leah, I need to tell you something important." Tyler told her.

She tried to move out of his hug even though she kind of liked it. "I--," he began before being cut off by Reid and a girl with curly black hair.

Tyler kissed her cheek then, ran out the room. Leah was confused. "What did he have to say?"

Leah opened the box and smiled when she saw the pictures they took here at camp.

She grabbed the box, pushed past Reid, and ran out the door. "Tyler!"

He wasn't around her or anywhere. _'Where is he?'_

Reid and the girl followed her out. Reid grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "Whoa, Kitty where's the fire?"

"I'm looking for Ty." She said.

"Baby boy? Why did he take off?" Reid asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

The girl with black hair handed Leah a present. "Here, Lee, it's a gift. I wanted to give it to you before I left."

She hugged Leah then, ran off. The bus honked loudly and Reid wrapped his arm around Leah. "That's the bus, we should start boarding."

Leah smiled. "Yeah, but first I need to grab my bag."

She ran and got her bag then, headed towards the bus. Leah looked for Tyler one more time, but she didn't see him. She sighed then, started to look for a seat.

"Lee! Over here!" Tyler yelled.

Leah smiled warmly at him and hurried to sit next to him. Once she sat down she kissed his cheek and hugged him. "You are such a good friend!"

"Yeah, friend," He murmured to himself.

Leah got out her Ipod, put her headphones in, and rested her head on Tyler's shoulder.

_**~*~ Welcome Home?~*~**_

A black Mercedes pulled up and Caleb and Leah arrived home. When the door opened they found their mother crying. Leah quickly ran over to her. "Mother, why are you crying?"

"You got accepted into a boarding school." she said.

Leah buried her face in her hands. "I was?"

Caleb was silent. Their mother looked into her daughter's eyes. "It's okay, sweetheart. They want you there immediately."

"Oh…I should get packed."

------------ ---------- ---------------

_Flight 23-30 to Florida is now taking off._

Leah looked back to Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue with tears in her eyes. They waved at her and she dropped all her stuff. She began to run towards them and ran into their arms.

"Bye, boys, I will miss you so much!" she said.

"We will miss you, too, Kitten." Pogue said.

Leah backed out of their arms then, began running back to the plane. She blew kisses at them and winked. "Bye!"

**That is the end of the first chapter. If you are still confused wait until the next chapter. I will explain how she got the Power and they are in the present. The present is when she is 17 and her brother is 18. Tell me what you think; I tried to make this one interesting. Please Read and Review**


	3. Return

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Covenant, one of the best movies in the world. If I did then, I would be rather rich and get to meet the man of my dreams, Chace Crawford. :)

I do own this story and my OC, Leah. Too bad I can't meet Chace or make money with this story.

When writing this chapter I listened to "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I love this song so much and I thought that this would be a great song to use.

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter Two: Return

_**Leah's Point of View:**_

I was now seventeen and my brother was eighteen. I still can't believe it has been that long. My face was hidden behind my knees. I could smell the water from the beach. My new friends were surfing today because; today was the Big Surf contest. From what I heard, they held it here every year. Where was here exactly? Miami, Florida to be exact. Why was I here? I was accepted into a boarding school and was sent away from my family and friends. I was only twelve back then. They sent me away to raise myself. I didn't hate them, but I just felt alone. They left me alone to master these powers of mine. I had received The Power the same time Caleb got his. How? Well, when my brother received his, I was hugging him. He was in pain and I couldn't stand to see him like that so, I comforted him. I loved my brother dearly, we told each other everything, but I guess that's changed. I still talk with him, but I can't tell him my own secret. Not just yet. Back at camp, I found a box. Not just any old box, but a box that held an Ancient Power. I don't know much about it, but I have been practicing it since I left camp.

"Hey, Leah!" Someone called. I looked up from the sand and saw my best friend from camp, Shae.

She dropped her surfboard on the sand then, helped me up. "You're next to surf."

I got up with her, but I still felt weak. I missed my brother and my friends-one in particular. "I know, but I'm just upset."

Shae's motherly instincts kicked in. "Oh, sweetie, is it your brother and your friends?"

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"I'm just good at the what's wrong with Leah game."

I laughed at her then, fixed my short shorts and adjusted my bikini top. "Let's go."

I grabbed my red surfboard and began walking towards the water. The wind blew my hair back and it felt like they were watching me. I smiled up at the clouds then, began running into the water. I started to swim to where the waves were and once I was there I lifted myself from the board slowly. I was at the top of the wave and I readied myself to do the tricks I usually performed. I did flips and began to ride the wave. The crowd clapped and cheered. I began to Tube ride the wave and watched as the water curled over my head. It felt like I was in a washing machine. Once I exited I floated back to the beach. Shae and my other friend, Grace hugged me. "That was totally awesome, Leah!"

A strong arm wrapped around my waist. "Congratulations, Leah. You came in second to the King, but you can still be my Queen."

I pushed out of his arms then, glared at him angrily. "Listen Rick, I don't want to be your Queen nor do I want to be your girlfriend!"

He looked at me confused then, went back to his calm composure. "You don't mean that."

His hand tried to reach for my hip and I quickly grabbed his arm and flung him over my shoulder. "Stay away, creep!"

I ran into the rental house I shared with the girls and ran up to my room. I fell on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. What's wrong with me? Maybe because I missed them. I looked up to the pictures we took at camp and smiled. Tyler, Reid, Caleb, Pogue, I miss you boys. My laptop ringed and that meant I had a new e-mail. I rolled over and clicked on my Inbox. My eyes grew wide when I saw who it was from.

**(A/N: The following are e-mails between Leah and Tyler)**

**From: Baby Boy**

**To: Kitten**

Hey, Leah. How was that surfing contest?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

To: Baby Boy

From: Kitten

I came in second to some jerk. How are things in Ipswich?

************************************************

**From: Baby Boy**

**To: Kitten**

Awww, poor baby. Things have been boring since you've been gone.

********************************************************

**From: Kitten**

**To: Baby Boy**

Yeah, I hope I see you guys again. I have to go, talk to you soon!

*************************************************************************************

Tyler is so sweet. He has been talking with me since I left Ipswich. One of the pictures fell to the ground and cracked. I fell to the ground quickly and scrapped up the picture. It was the picture of Me, Shae, Grace at a club. I loved my friends, but I missed Ipswich. I loved the street racing, clubbing, and street fairs, but nothing could come between me and my boys. Shae knocked on my door.

"Lee, there will be a big street race tonight with some big prize money."

I pulled the door open. "How big?"

"Eight hundred dollars."

"I'm in."

I quickly changed into a white seamless tee, my favorite leather jacket (courtesy of Pogue), and a tight leather skirt. Shae and I walked outside to our hidden garage. It opened and our cars gleamed in the moonlight.

~*The Streets*~

I pulled up in my blue Mazda Rx-8 and parked next to a hornet colored car. I stepped out slowly then, walked leisurely to my hood. I bent over to check my engine.

"Damn, girl." A boy said, obviously checking me out.

I turned around to face the boy. "I hope you're talking about my car."

He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "That, too."

I eyed him then, circled him. "Wanna race?"

"Hell yeah. What's the wager?"

I pulled out four hundred dollars. "Four hundred."

He pulled out the same amount and winked at me. "And a night with you, baby."

I winked at him and smiled slyly. "Deal."

I walked around my car and slid in. My car revved forward as I pushed on the gas pedal. The guys sprayed the start line and got in their positions. The blonde boy pulled up aside me and made kissy noises at me. I just slid my black glasses on and looked forward.

"Ready…," the guy said. "Set….Go!"

The guy and I pulled off. We were neck and neck until he edged forward. I laughed at the move he made. I had been waiting for him to do this. I flipped open my compartment and rested my finger on the NOz button. "See ya."

I pressed the NOz and my car took off. As I passed the dude I laughed. "Bye!"

I crossed the finish line and as soon as I did, the crowd surrounded me. The guy walked over to me and handed me my money. I stuffed it in my bra and thanked him.

"Hey, we got cops, cops, cops!" the surveillance guy said.

I jumped into my car and pulled off towards the house. This was an exciting night. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up and started to drive with one hand.

"Hello?" I asked, innocently.

"Hello, Leah. I hope you aren't street racing." Caleb said.

Yes. "No, of course I'm not. I'm just driving to a party."

"Oh really? At least you stopped racing."

"Yep."

I pulled up in the driveway, surprised when I saw my car not there. "Uh…Caleb, I'll call you back."

I hurried inside and looked for Shae. "Shae, where is my car?"

It was completely dark in the house. This was strange for us because, it was never dark in our house. "Shae?" I called again.

The lights flashed on and a boy said, "Surprise." My face felt like it was on fire. "Oh my god!"

I ran into his arms, jumped into them, and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands were around me as were mine around him. I kissed his cheek repeatedly. "How'd you get here?"

He released me and smiled warmly at me. "I have my ways."

I folded my arms and pursed my lips. "Caleb, do I have to play guessing games?"

"No, you don't, but if you want, too." He said.

I shook my head then, looked around him. "So, are the other guys here?"

"No, I came here on my own without them knowing."

"When did you get sneaky?" I asked, playfully.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Wait-did you come here to?" I began.

He nodded at me with a big grin on his face. "Yeah. I already sent your transcripts."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. You will be attending Spenser Academy." He said, proudly.

I wrapped my arms around him again. "Thank you so much, Caleb!"

**~Welcome Home, Leah Danvers~**

**Regular Point of View**

Caleb's mustang had finally reached their house. Leah was breathing heavily; obviously she was nervous about this meeting. Caleb turned the key and the car's engine cut off. His brown eyes were locked on his sister, who was fidgeting in her seat. Caleb reached over to her and began to stroke her head. She was shocked by his touch, but relaxed and smiled meekly at him. Her hazel glance was as warm as his.

"Caleb, what will she think of me? Do you think she will be upset?" Leah asked nervously.

He kissed her forehead softly. "Leah, calm down. She will be happy."

Leah nodded. "Okay."

They got out the car and walked side by side towards the house. The moonlit night looked beautiful and serene as they walked up the path. Once they reached the door, Leah held Caleb's hand. Caleb slid his key in the slot then, pushed the door open. Evelyn was sitting in the chair by the fireplace drinking from a glass. She didn't look back at them; she just watched the flames dance in the fireplace. Leah and Caleb inched closer to her.

"Caleb, why are you here? Didn't you say you were going somewhere?" she asked.

Leah released Caleb's hand and walked closer to her mother. "Mom?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Evelyn's eyes widened and her grip on her glass lessened. She still didn't look behind her.

'Leah? I haven't seen my daughter since that night.' Evelyn thought silently.

"Mommy?" she asked.

Evelyn set her glass on the table next to her and got up from her seat. She stared at the beautiful girl in front of her. She walked closer to the girl not to far from her. "Leah?"

Leah nodded and tears began to form in her eyes. "Yes, Mom."

Evelyn hugged her daughter tightly. "Precious, I missed you dearly."

Leah wrapped her arms around her mother. "Mom, I missed you so much."

After Leah released her mother she began to wipe the tears from her eyes. "How's Dad?"

Evelyn didn't speak and Caleb knew he had to step in. He grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her towards him. "Leah, you want to come to a party tonight? The guys will be there."

She smiled happily. "Sure. Just let me change."

Leah began to run up the stairs to her old room. Caleb watched her leave then, looked at his mother.

"Should we tell her?" Caleb asked.

Evelyn shook her head then, went back to her seat. Caleb jogged upstairs after his sister and turned into her room. She was standing there only in a pink bra and dark jeans. When she spotted her brother she smiled again.

"Hey, what should I wear?" she asked him.

He plopped on her canopy bed and looked over to her. "I don't know. You could wear the green long sleeve shirt?"

"See, you do know. Great pick." She said.

"How did you get your clothes up here?" he asked.

After she put on the green shirt she began to brush her long brown hair. "Well, I just Used a little."

"Leah, you can't just Use whenever you want." He told her in an older brother tone.

She dropped her brush then, began applying lip gloss. "Why not Cale?"

He got up from her bed and grabbed her leather jacket. "Do you want to die young?"

She smacked her lips then, jacked her jacket out his hands. "Chill out, Caleb."

**~The Dells~**

Caleb and Leah walked up towards the boys. She was surprised when she only saw two there. Where was Reid? When she saw Tyler he eyes widened. He looked so handsome. She looked over to Pogue and saw how muscular he got.

'Wow, somebody has been working out.' She thought.

Tyler and Pogue looked back and saw Caleb with Leah.

"Caleb, you have another girlfriend? Sarah is going to be pissed." Pogue said.

Leah laughed then, smiled at him. "It's me Pogue."

"Me, who?" He asked.

"Leah Noelle Danvers. Caleb's younger sister. You call me Kitten. Ring a bell?" she said, laughing.

Pogue smiled at her then, scooped her up into a hug. "Oh, Kitten, you have grown. You look so beautiful."

After Pogue set her to the ground she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Pogue. I love the jacket you sent me. I wear it with almost everything."

Leah walked over to Tyler with her cheeks burning red. She began to play with her fingers behind her back. Her brown hair fell in her face and she bashfully moved it out of her way. "Hello, Tyler."

Tyler blushed at the girl he had been crushing on for years.

'She looks so beautiful. Her hair got longer and she looks amazing.' Tyler thought.

He smiled at her. "Wow, Lee, you look amazing. I can't believe it has been that long."

She rubbed her cheek."Oh, thank you Tyler. You don't look so bad yourself."

They were silent for awhile. "Well, are you going to give me hug?" she asked.

Tyler smiled and opened his arms. She walked into them, smiling. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "I missed you, Ty."

"Aw, that is so adorable. Baby Boy found himself a girlfriend." Reid said.

Leah rolled her eyes then, turned around to face Reid. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Not really, Reid."

Reid had that wicked smile on his face then, quickly ran over to Leah. He wrapped his arm around her and brought his face close to hers. "Thank god, because I would love to be your boyfriend beautiful."

Leah laughed. "I see you haven't changed one bit, Reid."

"You know me?" he asked.

"Reid, it's me Leah." She said.

"Kitty?"

She nodded. "Yes."

His arms were around her again. "That still doesn't change a thing."

"Okay, Reid, you're done. Release my sister." Caleb said, sternly.

He released Leah then, wrapped his arm around Caleb's shoulders. "I was just being friendly. If you want a hug, I will give you one, too."

He pushed Reid off of him then, brushed off his jacket. "No. Leah, come here."

Leah nodded then, skipped over to her brother. "Are we going to drop in soon?"

"Funny when you say _drop_ in." Reid said. Reid began to walk towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. Leah walked over to him and on her way she linked arms with Tyler. "You're coming with me," she whispered in his ear. He smiled at her sexily and she blushed.

Tyler was on Leah's right side and Reid was on her left. "Don't tell me, you are going to actually drop in?"

Reid nodded. "Yep."

"That's insane! Let's do it." Leah said, thrilled about jumping off the cliff.

Reid wrapped his arm around her left arm and his eyes flashed black. Tyler's eyes flashed black also and he was ready to jump. The three of them walked off the cliff and were falling to the ground below. Leah released Reid's arm and wrapped her arms around Tyler. Once they landed Leah slapped Tyler's hand. "That was awesome!"

Caleb and Pogue followed them off. The five of them started walking towards the party**. **Pogue spotted Kate and Sarah and they began to walk towards them. Kate jumped into Pogue's arms and kissed him. Once they broke apart Kate noticed Leah.

"Who is this?" Kate asked.

Caleb put his arm around her and smiled. "This is my little sister, Leah Danvers."

Leah waved at Kate with a smile on her face. "Hello."

"Hi. My name is Kate and I am Pogue's girlfriend." She said.

"Oh, and I am not his little sister. We are only a year apart."

Caleb released Leah and hugged Sarah. She kissed him then, smiled at Leah. "My name is Sarah. I am your brother's girlfriend." She said.

Leah folded her arms and glared at the blonde haired girl claiming to be Caleb's girlfriend. "Obviously."

She looked hurt from Leah's words. "Why didn't you tell me Caleb?" Leah whispered. When she looked up at Caleb, her eyes were wet.

She ran off into the crowd of dancing students. Tyler looked to Caleb then, began running after her. He caught up with her in the woods. Tyler grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Leah, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "I'm just upset, Ty. I didn't know Caleb was dating _her_."

"What's wrong with Sarah?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. 'He doesn't know about her. Does that mean she doesn't know either?'

"Lee?" he asked.

She smiled at Tyler bluntly. "Nothing. I guess I was wrong. Let's get back to the party."

**That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys loved it. Please Read and Review. I am happy with this story because it is going well right now. I might update tonight because my computer's internet was down and I got a head start on three. There is a picture of Leah on my page. If you have time, please see what you think of her and tell me what you think. (PM me please). I am always open to ideas and if you have something to say about my story, please say it. **

**Peace- Kasha **


	4. Crush

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters, however; I do own Caleb's sister, Leah Noelle Danvers.

I listened to "Crush" and "A Little Too Not Over You" by David Archuleta. These songs are so cute and I love David's voice! : )

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter Three: Crush

Regular Point of View

Tyler held Leah's hand tightly as they walked back to the party. The light from the bonfire was in view when Leah stopped walking. She faced Tyler with a big smile on her face and he looked at her with a confused look.

"Ty, didn't you say you had a Hummer?" she asked, full of enthusiasm. Her eyes looked like they were actually sparkling in the darkness.

"Um…yeah, I did. Did you want to see it?"

She nodded at him. "Yes."

When they reached Tyler's Hummer, he unlocked it, and Leah slid into the black truck. Her hands were rubbing the steering wheel while, Tyler walked around to sit in the passenger seat. After he got in, he started to stare at Leah while she admired his truck. "So, you like it?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Duh, it is freakin' awesome. I would get one, but I like my baby."

"You have a Mazda Tribute, if I recall?" he asked her.

"Yep. She rides smoothly, too." She said, proudly.

There was an uncomfortable silence for awhile until Tyler broke the stillness. "Are you going to be staying in the dorms?"

Leah ran her fingers through her long brown hair as she sighed. Her hazel eyes found his blue ones and she smiled at him brightly. "I don't know, maybe."

She looked into her lap then, began to play with her fingers. "I don't think I should though. I think I should stay home like Caleb. I heard Mom has become a bit of an alcoholic. She may need me to stay with her."

Tyler reached for her hand and looked into her eyes. "I would like it if you stayed in the dorms."

"Yeah, we can hang out a lot. That would be awesome for us to reconnect." She said.

Leah's phone began to ring in her pocket and she started to dig for it.

"Hello?"

"Leah, where are you?" Caleb asked.

"I'm with Tyler. I'm okay." She said.

"I'm about to leave so, hurry back over here." He said, pressing the end button.

She pressed her phone to her lips then, her gaze shifted to Tyler. "Um…I have to go. I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay?"

Leah pushed open the door, closed it then, rushed towards Caleb. She tried desperately not to trip and fall on her behind. She could be clumsy sometimes. When she spotted Caleb, she slowed her pace. Caleb had is arm wrapped around Sarah when she got towards them. Leah raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips together. Reid put his arm around Leah's shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're jealous because Caleb has his attention on Sarah?" he asked her, amused.

She grabbed his ear and pulled it to her mouth. "Listen, Reid. If you don't shut up I will hurt you."

He looked at her with an unbelieving look. "How?"

She smirked. "I don't think you want to know," she said, looking below his belt.

"Please, don't do that. I might need those."

"Yeah, right." She said, sarcastically.

Leah released him then, looked over to Caleb again. "So, Cale are we leaving?"

He nodded at her. "Yeah, Sarah is going to be coming with us."

"Oh, super!" she said, with a hint of sarcasm. She hoped that Caleb didn't catch it, but he did.

He glared at his sister and Pogue grabbed her hand. "That was kind of bitchy, Kitty." Pogue whispered.

She slapped his chest and he acted like it hurt him. "Ouch."

She smiled at him then, began walking off towards Caleb's silver mustang. Caleb and Sarah followed her to the car and Leah sighed heavily.

'God, Caleb.' She said to herself.

The doors unlocked and Sarah slid into the front seat. After she got in, Caleb pulled his sister aside.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded.

She smiled at him slyly. "Gosh, Cale, since when did you use language?"

He grabbed her wrist and she frowned. "Release me Caleb or I will-,"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Will what? I am stronger than you, Kitty."

Her eyes looked to the side of her. 'Not really, Caleb.'

Leah jerked her hand away, got into the backseat, and slammed the door. Caleb slid into the driver seat, turned the car on, put it in drive, and then pulled away.

Leah pulled her brown hair into a ponytail then, started to get into her bed. Somebody knocked on the door so; she walked over to her door. She expected to see her mother or Caleb, but was surprised to see Sarah. Leah exhaled then, twisted her lips.

"Why are you here?" she asked, not in a rude tone.

Sarah looked at her. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay, talk."

"Why are you acting so cruel to me, Leah?" she asked her.

Leah scoffed at her. "You wanna know why, huh?" she asked.

She began to laugh at her. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know why I don't like you." Leah said, finally.

Before Sarah could talk she continued on. "I guess somewhere inside of me, I resent you. You don't seem like a bad person. I mean- my brother is dating you and all. You probably think I'm angry because I don't want you dating Caleb well, I could care less. I love seeing my brother happy, but when I saw you, something happened."

"Oh, okay. So are we cool?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Hold up on second." Leah said.

She ran back in her room and when she came back she had something in her hand. She asked Sarah for her hand and she held it out. Leah dropped a silver ring in Sarah's hand.

"Here, it is my favorite ring."

"Wow, thanks Leah." Sarah said.

"Don't mention it. Oh, would you tell your boyfriend to lie off? Thank you." Leah said.

"Sure. Night, Leah."

After Leah closed the door, she threw her choker aside. She walked over to her bed and fell on it.

"Finally, I can get some sleep." She whispered to herself.

The next morning, Leah decided to wear her favorite pair of dark jeans, a yellow tank top, and wedges. Today was the day she went to Spenser Academy and meet with Provost Higgins. She fixed her hair into a messy bun, grabbed her favorite jacket (the leather one, of course), her car keys, and headed out the door.

Leah sat outside the office until the provost called for her. She had been waiting for thirty minutes and was bored out of her mind. Her fingers began to twirl her hair while she waited.

"Miss Danvers, the provost will see you now." The secretary said to her.

"Thank you." She said, getting up room the chair. She opened the provost's door and peeked in.

"Miss Danvers, come in." he called.

Leah walked in and made her way to the seat in front of the provost. She looked at him warily while he flipped through her file.

**Student Name:** Leah Noelle Danvers

**Age:** 17

**DOB:** September 17, 1989

**Blood Type:** Type O

**Grades**: all A's

**Extracurricular activities:** swim team captain, dance team, and student council

Provost Higgins looked up from her file and smiled at her."You have an impeccable record, Miss Danvers. You very much like your brother. You were even swim team captain."

She nodded her head. "Thank you, Provost Higgins, but my record isn't flawless. I mean- Caleb is so much better than I."

'This guy is really making me sleepy. Next year I will get bad grades just to make him shut up.' Leah thought silently.

"You are modest about your work, Miss Danvers. I see great things for you. Oh, and if you want to try out for the team, you have my permission."

"Thank you."

"Do you plan to attend Harvard like Caleb and your father?" he asked.

"I might go to Harvard. I'm waiting for more options."

"What will you major in?"

"Criminal Justice or I might go down the Medical career track."

"You have a great head on your shoulders."

"Thank you, Provost Higgins. Um…when do I get my uniform?"

"Yes, I will get that for you."

The provost got up from his seat and went behind his desk to grab a box with her name on it. He handed it to her and she placed it next to her. The next thing he gave her was a envelope.

"That will have your room key and schedule. You should get changed because your next class is in forty-five minutes." He told her.

"Okay, and thank you again."

Leah grabbed her things and hurried out the office. 'Thank God, I am free.'

She set the box to the side of her and pulled out the envelope. When she opened she saw a number written on paper. It read: 317. Leah sighed then, started walking towards her dorm. The sound she could hear was the sound her shoes made and the wind behind her. She was completely alone again. Her hair blew in her face as she walked and it reminded her of Miami.

"I miss you, Shae. God, do I wish you were here." She said mostly to herself. Shae was the only girl she could fully trust. They were like sisters and promised to stay by each other. But, what now? Shae was in Miami and she was in Ipswich.

Her thoughts had led her to her dorm room finally. She slid in the she got and pushed the door open with her left leg. The room smelled like roses with a hint of lilac. The box fell to her feet as she walked around.

"This is amazing. I'm glad I took Tyler's advice. These dorms are cool."

There was a bed set up for her and someone else. She sprinted to the bed on the right and plopped on top of it. The soft mattress felt so good against her body. Leah sat up then, looked out her window.

"All I need now is my stuff."

Her pupils were surrounded by a ring of fire. Suddenly, her things materialized into her room.

"Oh yeah, I need to get to class."

She changed into her new school uniform, grabbed her leather briefcase, and hurried out her dorm. She looked down at her schedule and map of the school as she ran down the hall. Without even noticing it, she ran into a guy.

"Hey!" he called after her.

She didn't look back. "Sorry, I'm trying to find my class!"

"I'll help you."

She stopped running and turned to look at the mysterious guy. "Really?"

He nodded at her. "Yeah."

She walked over to the guy with a smile on her face. He had brown hair with stunning blue- green eyes. "Thank you."

She handed him her schedule and he smiled upon realizing. "We have the same class together."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, but I'll warn you. Mr. Bullock is really boring."

She laughed. "I think I can manage. By the way, what is your name?"

He extended his hand out. "Rick Ashton."

She accepted his hand. "Leah Danvers."

"So you are Caleb's beautiful sister."

"Yes that I am. I hadn't realized I was popular."

"Well, they weren't lying when they said you were breath-taking. You sure do make the torches burn bright," he said, kissing her hand

"Well, thank you," she said blushing deeply. She quickly pulled her hand away and began walking away. How could she let him do that? She had just met this boy and she felt attracted to him.

Rick ran up after Leah and caught pace with her. "May I walk with you to class?"

"Um…sure."

"Cool." He said, dazzling her with his smile.

When they reached the class, she faced him with a nervous look. "Thank you, Rick. Catch you later."

"Yeah, sure."

She walked into the classroom and hurried up the stairs to a seat. There was a seat available next to Caleb. She smiled in relief and hurried to her brother.

"Morning." She told him brightly.

"Hey." He said.

She waved at Pogue then, rested her head on Caleb's shoulder. "Can I copy off you?"

"No."

She immediately leaned off of him. "What is up your butt?"

"You are just being a pain in the a-," he began before she cut him off.

"Don't use that language, mister." She said.

"What did you tell Sarah?"

"That is what this is about? Hm, well, I gave her my ring. It was my way of saying we are friends."

"I'm proud of you, Lee."

"Yeah, whatever."

Caleb kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

Class dragged on and on. Leah hoped it would end sooner, every time the guy opened his mouth. There was one thing on her mind- Rick Ashton. She began to write notes even though her mind was still on Rick. Why can't she get him off her mind? His eyes were just as dazzling as Tyler's, but Tyler had an edge. On the other hand, she and Tyler were only good friends. Practically, brother and sister. Actually, they kind of are, but not blood related.

'That's an excuse' she thought. 'I'm just saying that.'

Before she knew it, class was over. Rick came running towards her. "Hey, you want to hang out tonight?"

"I'm hanging out with my brother tonight, sorry."

"Oh, maybe another time. See you."

He took off and she just watched him. 'What draws me to him?'

Tyler wrapped his arms around Leah's frame. She could feel his warmth seep through her skin and her face was pink. Leah looked up into his god-like eyes and smiled.

"Tyler, are you trying to congratulate me for making the team or grope me?" she asked.

His arms tightened around her."Maybe both."

"Try changing into your uniform first and we can go out to eat."

His hold on her lessened and his face was now the pink one. "As a date?"

She pushed her way out his arms then, poked his bare chest. "Just maybe."

Tyler watched her as she walked off to the girls' locker room. He felt like doing anything now that the girl of his dreams asked him out. The last thing he saw was her beautiful long hair. Caleb and Pogue walked up to him with confused looks.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, man." Caleb said.

"Leah and I are going on a date." Tyler said.

Pogue gave him a manly hug. "That's great, man."

Caleb smiled at Tyler. "Just treat her right, Baby Boy."

"I will."

"As long as Reid doesn't find out." Pogue said, mostly to Caleb.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing. Have fun with Kitty." Pogue said, before darting off with Caleb.

Leah was going to wear an off shoulder blue tunic, jeans, and ballet flats. She curled the ends of her hair and applied light make-up instead of that dramatic crap most girls would wear. There was a knock on her door and she hurried to open it. Once she did, she jumped into Tyler's unexpected arms. He caught her by her waist and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for catching me." She said.

He nodded. "Sure, I will always be there for you. You look great."

"Thanks, you're sweet. Now, let's go."

Tyler held her hand as they walked to his Hummer. She got into the passenger seat and he got into the driver's seat. He put the truck in drive and the truck pulled off.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Let's go to Nicky's." she said, thrilled.

"Cool. We might be able to get some cash tonight."

"Awesome."

**That is the end of Chapter Three. I will update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, Please Review and Read. You kind of have to read in order to Review. Well, next chapter will include Tyler and Leah's first date. **

**See you soon!**

**Kasha : - )**


	5. My Feelings for You

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Covenant or any character. If I did then, um…I will uh…rule the world and watch The Covenant forever! Mwhaaaaaa. I know, I'm not that evil. Or am I?

I listened to "Love and Sex and Magic" by Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake. I also listened to "Say Ok" by Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter Four: My Feelings for You

**Tyler's Point of View:**

The beautiful girl standing next to me was finally going out with me. This night was going to be perfect, only because I was with her. I'm hoping this will get us out of the friend zone. All I am to her is a friend, but I have feelings for her. I'm glad she asked me out first though. Reid is my best friend, but when it comes to Leah, all that changes. Reid likes her, too. I found out when we were talking about her. Her soft dainty hand squeezed mine as we entered Nicky's. I looked at her and her eyes met with mine. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. I don't know how many times I've said that, but it is true. Her pearly white smile flashed at me.

"Hey, Tyler let's go sit at the booth over there." She said, pointing towards the booth close to the jukebox. She looked happy to be here with me, which made me happy.

We walked towards the table casually, looking like the perfect couple. Too bad it wasn't that way. Leah skimmed into her seat and I sat across from her. She pouted at me and batted her long eyelashes. I hadn't noticed that her hazel eyes popped from her black eyeliner. I looked at her with a perplexed look.

"What?" I asked, dying to know why she was pouting.

"Well, why are you sitting way over there?" she purred. She began to lean in towards me and her chest was against the table. "Wouldn't you want to sit over here?"

She was really tempting me with her good looks. I felt a blush creep across my face as she continued to look at me. "What will Caleb think when he sees his sister seducing me?"

Her lips began to pucker up. "He won't even know."

I smiled at her slyly and winked. "Maybe later."

She lay back against the chair with a pleased look on her beautiful face. A waitress with short black hair appeared in front of us. She tried to send me flirty looks, but I didn't respond to any of them. Leah noticed her then, grimaced.

"Hey, he is mine." Leah said in a harsh tone.

The waitress rolled her eyes then, leaned in closer to Tyler. "I get off in a few minutes, want to meet up and leave princess behind?"

Leah slammed her hands on the table and got up. The waitress cringed back, thinking Leah was going to throw a punch. Leah grabbed my collar and crushed her lips against mine. I could taste her cherry lip gloss as she kissed me harder and harder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and Leah automatically got into my lap. Right now, we could care less if the waitress was watching or not. My tongue scraped her bottom lip begging for entry into her mouth. She released me then, adjusted her top and sat back down in her seat. Her face was redder than red and she looked stunned.

"Well, um…that was interesting." She said, looking away.

I reached over the table and held her chin in my hand. She looked into my eyes after I did and smiled shyly.

"I liked it, Leah." I said.

She looked shocked again. "Huh?"

I kissed her lips lightly. "I've always had a crush on you, Lee."

Her face flushed again. "Really?

I nodded. "I probably liked you since we were kids."

"Wow, Ty."

My face dropped a little. "You like me, too?"

She giggled then, kissed me. "Of course I do, silly boy. I wouldn't have made out with you."

**"**So are we dating now?" I asked her.

She bit her lip and stole another kiss. "Hell yeah."

"Hey, baby!" a male voice said, addressing Leah.

Leah turned her head and her face wrinkled in disgust. "Um, who are you?"

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to give her a charming smile. "Aaron Abbott."

"Aaron?" she asked.

He nodded. "What's your name, sweetheart? A better question is why you are hanging out with Sims."

She smiled at him brightly. "Leah. I am hanging out with Sims because I love him."

"You gotta be kidding. You don't have to lie."

She shook her head. "No."

Leah leaned over and kissed me passionately. "See, I love him."

"When he doesn't give it to you, I'll be waiting."

Her face was red and she punched Aaron in his face. "Shut up."

I got up from my seat and wrapped my arm around Leah's waist. "How's about we spend the rest of the night at your dorm?"

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

_**(Leah's Dorm)**_

I was lying on Leah's comfortable bed, flipping through her TV channels. I stopped when I saw Underworld was coming on. I could hear the water stop running in the bathroom. Leah told me she was going to take a quick shower when we walked in. She has been in there for ten minutes now. The door opened and Leah walked out in green silk pants, a light pink camisole top, and was wearing tan boots. Her dark hair was dripping wet (she still looked beautiful). She took her spot on side of me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"What are you watching, baby?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "Underworld."

"Oooh, I love that movie!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**~An hour later~**_

Leah was sleeping on my chest soundly. She didn't even get to finish the movie. I moved a little and she held onto me tightly. Her hair tickled me as she rubbed her head against my chest. I put my arms around her and she smiled in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. I kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her up. I closed my eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Leah's Point of View:**

Beams of light shone through my window into my room, waking me from my sleep. My eyelids fluttered open sleepily and I looked to where warmth was radiating from. I spotted Tyler sleeping soundly under me. I smiled at his unconscious body and began to trace his features. I kissed his bare chest then, rolled out of bed. I began to change into my Paramore band tee and cargo pants. After I was finished changing, Tyler started to wake up from his sleep. His eyes immediately locked with mine.

"Morning!" I chirped.

"Morn-,"he began before my lips met with his. After I released him, I sighed and looked deeply into his blue eyes. "I can get used to that." He said.

"Me,too." I mused before crushing my lips to his again. He pushed me back softly.

"Don't…we…have…classes," he asked, breaking up every word with my kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a hickey there. "Today is Saturday, love."

He held onto me tighter then, rolled me over so that he was on top. "I love man who likes to be on top."

He smiled at me sexily then, brought his lips to mine. My chest was pressed against his as we got closer. The door swung open and Reid walked in. "Hey, Leah can I--," he began before he spotted us.

My face was pink. I can't believe Reid just saw us. Today was going to be living hell. I scurried off of Tyler and ran in front of Reid. "May I help you?"

Reid scoffed. "No. I can't believe I caught you about to screw my best friend."

"Well, Reid, we aren't dating so why does it matter?"

He grabbed my shoulders. "Cause I love you, too damnit!" he shouted.

Shit! Why did he have to tell me that? I just told Tyler I was his girlfriend and now Reid wants to be serious.

"Reid?" I asked.

He looked away from me then, walked away. Tyler put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "You okay, Kitty?"

"Yes, but I just didn't know Reid liked me liked me."

"It's okay."

I nodded then, turned back into my room. "Want to get breakfast?" he asked me.

"Sorry, I plan to ask Sarah to go shopping with me."

"That's nice. Speaking of Sarah, why were you being mean to her?"

"Well, I can't tell you much, but someone or something is coming for me. She looks a lot like Sarah, but I was mistaken. Don't tell Caleb though."

"That's it? Why are they after you?"

"I can't tell you, Tyler."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later. Have fun with Sarah."

He kissed my cheek then, walked out the door. I picked up my phone and dialed Sarah's number. She accepted my offer and I told her I would meet her at her dorm. I grabbed my keys then, headed out the door. Sarah was outside her dorm when I reached it. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Let's have some fun, okay?" I said.

"Yeah." Sarah said, happily.

We got into my car and headed off towards the mall.

**I got this chapter up early so I hope you like it! Please Read and Review. See you soon! **


	6. Bond

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters.

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter Five: Bond

**Sarah Point of View:**

I am so happy that she is taking me out shopping. For some reason she has been treating me badly, but hopefully this will make up for it. I looked down to my hands and the ring she gave me started to sparkle under the sun's light. The sun was now in twilight and it looked absolutely beautiful. My jean pocket started to vibrate and I looked down to see it was my phone. I flipped my silver phone open quickly.

"Hello?" I asked, happily.

"Hey." Caleb said.

I looked over to Leah and smiled. "Hey, Caleb."

She smiled at me then, looked back at the road. "Did you want to go out to eat?"

"I'm going shopping with your sister right now."

"Really? Can you put Leah on?" he asked, surprised.

Leah shook her head then, held out her hand for my phone. "Yes, big brother?" she asked.

"You better not do anything, Kitty." He warned her.

I blinked at her. 'What does that mean?'

Leah smiled angelically at me. "You are worrying her, Caleb. I won't try anything. She might be my sister-in-law one day."

I blushed at her comment to Caleb. She pressed the "end" button on my phone then, handed it back to me. I slipped it in my purse and set in on the floor. Leah lowered our windows and our hair began to whip around our heads. She laughed then, turned the dial on her radio. "Barbie Girl" by Aqua began to blast. Her stereo was blaring and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are definitely the opposite of your brother, Leah."

"Thank you." She said, proudly.

When we pulled into the mall's parking lot, someone was leaving. Leah maneuvered into the spot slowly, pulled out the key, and then unlocked the car doors. I pushed open the door and she grabbed my arm. She tossed an orange umbrella at me.

"You might need this." She told me.

"Thank you, Leah."

We walked into the mall side-by-side. The water splashed under our feet as we walked towards the mall. Too bad this umbrella couldn't protect my shoes from squeaking. I lowered the umbrella then, slipped it into a plastic bag. We hadn't taken that many steps into the mall when, Leah spotted a cute dress. She hurried to the dress then, flashed a smile at me. That smile reminded me so much of Caleb's. One point for their likeness. One point for their differences. She held out the black strapless mini dress and smiled at me.

"Hey, what do you think?" she asked.

I walked over to her nervously. "You will look great in that."

She rolled her eyes at me then, laughed softly. "Sarah, I mean on you. I think Caleb will like it."

I shook my head at her. "I couldn't wear that. I don't even shop here."

She released the dress. "What size do you wear?"

"Size four, but that doesn't matter." I said, waving my hands at her. She shoved the dress in my hands then, began pushing me towards the dressing room. Leah closed the curtains hastily then, looked away.

"Hurry up and change, _sister_." She said.

I stripped down my clothes then, slid the dress up my bare body. After it was on me, I zipped it up then, modeled it in the long mirror. "I'm done!" I called to her. I pulled apart the beige curtains and Leah looked stunned. She began to clap happily at me in approval.

"You look fantastic! I'm getting it for you!" she exclaimed.

I covered myself with my hands. "No, you are not. It is five hundred and fifty dollars! You can not pay for this, you hear me."

She shook her head in disapproval as she began to dig in her purse. When she looked back up at me, she flashed me her gold card. "A gold card is girl's best friend, Sarah."

"You should have never taken me here to Saks Fifth Avenue. This place is far from my taste." I told her, trying to get her from buying this dress. It did look great, but I couldn't let her pay for it.

She sighed in defeat then, put her card away. "Okay, okay. You win, Sarah."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I went back into the dressing room and began to change.

**Leah Point of View:**

After Sarah handed me the dress, she began to look around. I held the dress closely to my bosom. I walked towards the shirt section and grabbed a white high collar shirt. The price for this shirt was acceptable and would look great with my designer jeans. Sarah was getting closer to me so, I hid the dress under the shirt. I continued to grab skirts, jeans, and a couple of shirts. When I reached the counter, Sarah was at my side. She looked at me incredulous. I smiled at her bluntly as they lady began to scan my clothes and stuff them in bags. I raised my eyebrows at her then, looked intimidating.

"Excuse me, miss. Watch my stuff." I told her.

"How much did you buy?" Sarah asked me apprehensively.

I looked at her innocently. "Not that much."

She looked back at the pile then, looked away. After the cashier finished she smiled at me snobbishly. I eyed her up and down. "What?" I asked, peeved.

"Your total is three thousand dollars and fifty-two cents. Will that be _cash_ or credit?" she said, laughing at the cash part.

I laughed then, began searching my purse for my wallet. I took out my gold card then, swiped it. She frowned at me then, handed me my receipt and bags. I held my bags and Sarah was nice enough to take two out of the four- even though she had already had her own bag. I slammed a twenty dollar bill in front of the cashier. "Here you might want this."

Sarah and I left to go put the bags in my car then, went back in. "Hungry?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled at her warmly. "Great. I feel like eating a pretzel."

"That sounds good."

"Awesome!"

Once we were finished eating and shopping, we headed back to my car. Sarah and I buckled up then, I pulled off. She smiled at me happily. "I had fun today and I'm glad we can be friends."

"I'm happy you did. I like you a lot. You seem to be a funny and awesome person. I'm glad we are friends." I said, sincerely.

"Thank you, Leah."

"You can call me Kitty or Kitten if you want."

"Okay."

I knocked on his door and when he opened it I sighed. "Reid, can we go out for a walk? We need to talk."

He looked behind him then, back at me. "Sure."

After he closed the door he began to walk off. "Are you coming or not?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

We decided to sit outside on a wooden bench to talk. He looked at me with his cold blue eyes and I shivered.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked me.

I breathed into my cold hands and shivered involuntary. Reid reached over to me then held my hands in his. "Here, mine are warm."

I blushed in the cold and my cheeks were red. "Thanks, but I can't do this Reid."

I pulled my hands away then, shoved them into my white jacket's pocket. "Listen, Kitty. I know that you like Tyler, but you two don't belong together and you know it."

I gasped at him. "What the hell, Reid?"

"You two are different." He continued.

My heart felt like it froze. Reid was going too far with this. "Yeah, Reid, we are so compatible!" I yelled, sarcastically.

He held my white gloved hand and squeezed it tightly. "Yes we are."

I tried to pull it from him, but he held onto me tighter. My body was pressed against his and his arm snaked around my waist. His lips were only an inch away from mine. "Tell me when to stop."

"Now, will be great." I said.

_Stop!_

He was about to crush his lips to mine when he froze. I searched his eyes for any trace of him moving. I backed out of his hold then, stared at him. "Reid?"

He wasn't moving. His body was getting paler and paler. I touched his shoulders then, his skin returned to his regular color. I slapped him and he fell to the ground. "That's what you get, jerk."

I ran away from him and hurried back to the dorms. What was that just now? Why was Reid frozen like that? Once I reached my dorm, I felt my wrist burning. When I looked at it, I noticed my tattoo burning red. I held it tightly and sucked in air. This sure is burning like hell. Once I looked back at it, I noticed it had changed. It was now in the form of a pentagram- the mark of the covenant. Why did it suddenly change? I opened my door to see Tyler lying on my queen sized bed. He was flipping through my modeling album. I used to model for some stores in Miami, but that will never happen again. He smiled at me sexily then, got up from my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me into his chest. "Hey, how was your shopping trip?"

"I had fun with Sarah. She is really nice. I even bought her a dress. I snuck it into her bag once we got into the car."

"I'm glad."

Tyler bent down to me and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I started to tug at his jacket and he got the idea. He shrugged his black jacket off then, he began to pull at mine. It fell to my feet and he scooped me up into his arms. Before we could get any further, my Iphone began to vibrate. I released him then, took out my phone. It was a text message from Pogue.

_Hey, Kitty, we are going to Nicky's. Want to come?_

I looked at Tyler. "They are going to Nicky's. You want to go?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That would be cool."

I began to reply to Pogue's message. _Yeah, we're in._

He replied within a minute. _Alrite, see you at eight._

I tossed my phone aside then, rolled out of my bed. I walked over to my closet and started to undress. Tyler's arms were around me and he began to tickle me. I cringed as I laughed out loud. He laughed along with me then, slung me over his shoulder. He spun around in a quick circle.

"Put me down, I need to get dressed!" I yelled.

H set me to the ground then, kissed my cheek. "Fine. I think you should wear that one."

I smiled at him. "Really?"

I rested my hands on his chest then, kissed his lips.

I put on the striped halter mini dress that Tyler picked, slipped my feet into my black Converse, tied my shoe laces then, locked arms with Tyler. "Let's go, babe."

"We are taking my Hummer." He told me.

I reached into his pockets and pulled out his keys. I flashed him the keys then, took off. He ran after me and tried to catch up. Tyler caught me around my waist and squeezed me tightly. I laughed loudly and dropped the keys. They fell in the grass softly. Even though the keys weren't in my hand, Tyler still held me.

"C'mon Tyler, let go of me."

He pressed me to him tighter. "Never."

I whirled around in his arms and his lips met mine. Next minute I knew, I was pressed to the side of the Hummer. Tyler pulled away from me and when he did, we were both breathless. He jerked his chin to his truck. "I'm sure they will give us shit for taking so long."

I laughed at his comment then, opened the passenger door. "Go get your keys so, we can leave."

He kissed me one more time, ran to get his keys, and then sat across from me. He put the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life.

"Let's go."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hopefully you liked it enough to review. Please, please, please review. It will make me happy. Any questions feel free to ask. Reid froze because of Leah's power and that's why her tattoo changed. Next Chapter will be up maybe tomorrow. See you next time!**


	7. Buttons

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Covenant. Yes, it is true.

I do own Leah Danvers, though. Awesome!

When the girls are dancing, the song was "Buttons" by PCD (Pussycat Dolls).

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter Six: Buttons

**Regular Point of View:**

Leah and Tyler walked into Nicky's to find they were the last ones there. Tyler squeezed Leah's arm when they stopped by the entrance.

"I told you we would be late."

She hit his chest softly. "Shut up! You kissed me remember?" she whispered, harshly.

"But you loved every minute of it," He whispered into her ear.

She giggled at Tyler. He pulled her towards Sarah, Caleb, Kate, and Pogue. Tyler shook hands with Caleb and Pogue while Leah greeted the girls. Kate had chosen to let her dark hair fall freely and was wearing a cute red dress. Sarah had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing the black dress Leah picked out. Leah winked at her. Sarah shook her head while mouthing the words: You were right. Leah waved at her brother then, told Caleb to lean in to her. Caleb did what she said.

"You love Sarah's dress?" she asked, raising her eyebrows for effect.

"You picked it out?" Leah nodded at her brother. "She looks great. Great pick."

Leah brushed her shoulders off. "I'm great at picking clothes and a few other things," she said, kissing Tyler's cheek.

Tyler held Leah's dainty manicured hand. "Want to play some pool?"

She nodded in enthusiasm. They began to sprint towards the pool tables. Leah chalked the pool sticks while Tyler racked the balls. She revolved around to face Tyler with the sticks in her hands. He took one from her, kissed her cheek, and hugged her.

"You first." He said.

Leah nodded then, leaned over the table. She positioned herself, and hit the cue ball. The various colored balls went in their own direction. Leah smiled cheerfully as four balls sank into pockets. Tyler stared at his girlfriend and she shrugged.

"You're good at this."

"Yes, she is." A familiar voice to them said.

They turned around to see Aaron Abbot. Tyler looked at him in disgust then, wrapped his arm around Leah's waist. He pulled her into him as Aaron got closer. Aaron eyed Leah up and down.

"So, Simms, where is your boss?" Aaron asked arrogantly.

Tyler's body tensed under Leah's hands. She looked up into Tyler's face then, looked back at Aaron.

"What do you want dickhead?" Tyler said.

Aaron looked at Leah again and flashed a cocky grin. "Her."

"What?" Tyler and Leah shouted in unison.

"You crazy son of a--," Leah started to say, but was cut off by another voice.

"Abbot, you ready to give some more money? Thanks, you are sweet." Reid said, arrogantly while laughing to himself.

Reid's eyes went to Leah and Tyler then, back to Aaron.

"Garwin, I want a rematch. "He said.

"What's the wager?" Reid asked, walking towards Tyler and Leah.

"I take Leah on a date." He said.

Tyler held Leah closer to him. "No way."

Leah blushed as she smiled up at Tyler. She kissed his lips quickly. "That's so sweet, but I can handle it."

Tyler released Leah. She brushed off her dress and glared at Aaron and Reid. "If you think you two are going to try to win me like a prize then, you guys are dumb asses. I would never do that!"

Reid covered her mouth. "Deal. The winner also gets three hundred."

They shook hands and the game started. Leah walked away to the jukebox. She looked back at Tyler and bit her lip. Leah slid a quarter into the slot, selected a song, and then waited for it to start. Caleb, Pogue, Kate and Sarah looked at Leah with confusion.

"What is she doing?" Pogue asked.

"Can't be good, knowing her." Caleb said, taking a sip from his coke.

Sarah and Kate continued to look at Leah. Within seconds, Leah found the beat found the song. Leah started to sway her hips to the song. A couple of guys whistled to her and cheered her on. Her hands went from her hips to her hair. Once she reached it she smiled sexily then, flipped it over her shoulder. She twirled a chair from under a table and danced on top of it like they did in a video she strutted to Kate and Sarah and whispered in their ears. They smiled at her and nodded. Sarah and Kate rose from their seats and followed Leah to her dancing spot. They were dancing sexily to the song. Caleb and Pogue were speechless.

"Dude, your sister just made my day." Pogue said, staring at Kate. He looked totally mesmerized. Kate walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, still dancing.

Sarah did the same thing and Caleb was smiling at her the whole time. Leah was the only one without her man. She sprinted towards Tyler. Tyler smiled at her. She laughed then, rubbed her hands on his chest. Her hands went from his chest to his waist. She started to dance in front of him. His hands went to her waist and he pressed her body against his. There was a loud slam next to them. Leah jumped into Tyler's arms. "What the hell was that?"

They looked to see Reid pushing Aaron. Aaron started to punch Reid. "Take it outside!" a friend of Aaron's yelled.

"Again?" Tyler asked, annoyed.

"Let's go." Leah said.

They followed Pogue and Caleb outside. When they got out there, Reid and Aaron were already far into the fight. Caleb and Pogue broke it up before it could go any further. Nicky came out with a bat in hand, ready to break it up.

"Take it somewhere else. One more time and I'll kick you out for good." He said, hitting the bat against his hand.

Aaron left with his friends easily this time. Before Caleb could lecture, Tyler's eyes went black and he Used on Reid. Reid went flying into the wall.

"Tyler?" Leah asked.

Leah grabbed Tyler's arm. "I'm doing this Leah. I am tired of Reid's jealous ways. He is always trying to steal someone I love from me."

Leah stared at Tyler. "Tyler, I--,"she said, before she was sent flying backwards along with Tyler. She hit the wall and collapsed to the ground. Tyler held her face in his hands. A warm substance oozed onto Tyler's hands. He cringed at the blood then, laid Leah there carefully. Reid looked sorry for what he did and automatically took off towards Leah. "Lee, I'm sorry!" he said.

Caleb was holding Leah in his arms. "You've done it now Reid. You've hurt my sister."

Leah's eyes fluttered open and she jumped out of Caleb's arms. Her eyes were as black as the night. She glared at Reid and walked over to him. She pounced on him and began to punch him. Pogue pulled her off of him and hugged her tightly.

"Relax, Kitty." He whispered to her.

Her tears bounced off Pogue's leather jacket. The black left her eyes after she closed them. She had caused a fight between the brothers and ended up making things worse.

_**Next Morning**_

Leah's clock read 7:30 a.m. She yawned then, wiped her eyes. Leah stretched towards the ceiling and smelled fresh flowers. She quickly brushed her brown hair, applied light make-up, and changed into jeans and a Spenser sweatshirt. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see a familiar blonde. He was sleeping outside her door clutching himself.

"Reid?" she asked.

He jumped at the sound. "Lee! You're up. I came to see if you were okay. I care about you, you know and I definitely never wanted to hurt you."

"Reid, I think I'm about to hear some bullshit."

He laughed. "You are funny, but I wanted to say something serious."

"You? Oh, wow. Hell just froze over."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about the bet and getting in between you and Tyler."

Leah blinked at Reid. "Are you serious? That's great Reid. What made you change your mind?"

"Sleeping over at my parents after Tyler kicked me out."

She laughed at Reid. "I need to call Ty, that's rich."

Reid bent down and picked up the flowers. He handed them to Leah then, took off. Leah smiled bashfully then closed her door.

"I should tell him and the guys that I wasn't really bleeding. It was just me Using again." She said to herself. She sniffed the flowers, "Maybe not."

There was a knock on her door and Leah opened it to see Rick with coffee. "Morning."

"Morning, anyway, why are you here?"

He smiled at her wickedly. "I bet you are dying to know. I wanted to tell you a story actually. Interested?"

**That is Chapter Six you guys! You have seen a bolder Tyler in this chapter. Sorry about that cliffie, but "Rick" plays an important part. That's why he isn't an OC if you are a great guesser then, you know why he isn't an OC. Well, tell me what you think. This story depends on you guys and your awesome reviews. Please continue to Read and Review. Next Chapter will be a secret. I want at least ****five**** reviews, please. I'm not going to be pushy, but yeah, that would be nice.**

**See you soon!**


	8. My Love

**Disclaimer~**** I do not own anything from The Covenant. I only own Leah Danvers.

Chapter was inspired by Justin Timberlake's song, "My Love". After you read this story please vote on my poll, thank you.

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter Seven: My Love

**Leah's Point of View:**

Chase had led me towards Putnam Barn or what was left of it. The barn was buried under ash. I looked at the disaster in surprise. How could this happen? Rick smiled at me warmly. His eyes seemed to sparkle from the sun's radiance. I never knew that the barn was burned down.

"Why are you surprised?" he asked me in an amused tone.

I picked up a piece of wood then, hugged it to me. "Nobody told me about this."

He walked over to me and took the wood from my hands. "Do you want to hear that story now?"

I stared at him for a minute. "Sure."

He held out his hand for mine. I placed my hand in his and we began to walk closer. "There was a new student here. I think his name was Chase Collins. He used to be tight with the brothers from what I saw. He was here for like a week and he still disappeared."

He disappeared? I released Rick's hand and looked at him intently. "What day did he disappear?"

"September 9." He said.

I nodded. Chase disappeared on Caleb's birthday and I'm certain that's no coincidence. Caleb wouldn't kill a mortal. I need to ask him and ask why the barn is trashed. I tossed the wood aside then, smiled at Rick. "Interesting story you have, but I need to get home."

"Okay." He said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After Rick opened my door, he kissed my cheek goodbye. "Rick, I have a boyfriend you know." I said.

He smiled at me and pulled me into him. "I know."

He released me from his hold then got into his car and drove off. I waved at him while he turned by the curve in the road. When I walked into my house, I spotted Caleb handing my mother a glass of water. He looked at me and smiled. How could he smile at me like that? We used to tell each other things and killing somebody is one of them. Tyler didn't tell me, Pogue didn't tell me. They are supposed to be my brothers for god's sake.

"Hey, Kitty. I was waiting for you to come." He told me.

I ignored him and climbed up the carpeted stairs to Caleb's room. My room was pointless to go to due to the fact: nothing was there. Caleb wrapped me in a tight hug and lifted me in the air. He frowned when he saw I wasn't smiling. "What's the matter, Kit?"

"Can we talk in your room?"

"Yeah, sure."

Caleb opened his bedroom door and I walked in slowly. "So what's up?"

I glared at him with my hazel eyes and my eyes flashed black then, back to hazel. "Did you kill somebody Caleb?"

He tried to grab my hand but I jerked away from his touch. "Did you kill someone?" I repeated.

Caleb wiped his face with his hand. "Yeah I did, on my eighteenth birthday."

I fell onto Caleb's black bed. "How could you Caleb?"

He brushed back my curly brown hair. "He tried to kill Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Tyler, Reid, Mom, and me. How did you find out?"

I smiled at him shyly. "Well, Rick took me to the barn and told me."

His brow furrowed. "Rick? What else did he tell you?"

"That his name was Chase Collins and what I just told you."

"That is weird."

"Was he the fifth bloodline in the Covenant?"

Caleb nodded. I hugged him tightly. He was surprised from my embrace, but responded to it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I sat quietly in my seat. I was sitting in Tyler's black Hummer, ready to visit his parents. I've met his parents plenty of times, but what would they think of me dating their son. My hair was twisted into a single braid and fell loosely on my shoulder. The black shirt I was wearing was feeling tight against my body. I nervously fidgeted with my white vest's buttons. It was feeling abnormally hot in Ty's truck. After I unbuttoned my vest I began to tap on the leather interior. My nail tips tip tapped against the surface. I wish Pogue or Caleb would call me or something. I would call Reid, but I have been avoiding him. Hopefully, he is smart enough to figure out that I'm still mad at him and no flowers could fix that. I realized my fingers had stopped tapping. I looked down at them and noticed they were feeling unusually warm. A smile stretched across my face when I saw Tyler was holding my manicured hand. He smiled a heart breaking smile at me then, winked. I giggled to myself. His eyes lit up when he realized something.

"That reminds me, I have a surprise for you." He said.

I could feel a larger smile on my face. "You have a gift for me?"

He nodded, looking back towards the road. "No, it's for my mother." He said, sarcastically.

"Speaking of your mother--," I started to say.

"She will love that you're my girlfriend." He told me, trying to reassure me. "You are the most caring and beautiful girl in the world." He said trying to boost my confidence.

I shoved my hand in his face, squeezed his cheeks softly, pressed my lips to his cheek, and smiled slyly at him. "Stop with the flattery and pay attention to the road."

He leaned over to me and stole a kiss on my cheek. "Whatever you say."

His foot pressed harder on the pedal and the car accelerated towards Tyler's house. I lowered my window and screamed into the wind. Tyler raised an eyebrow at me in amusement. I waved at him with an innocent look on my face. "I'm dating a crazy woman." He said, laughing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Glenn and Grace were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Glenn was chopping pieces of meat while Grace stirred the noodles in the pot. When Grace heard us in the kitchen she set the long wooden spoon aside. Her deep blue eyes widened as soon as she spotted us. She hugged us shortly before releasing us.

"Leah, darling, you look beautiful. What brings you here? Not that you're not welcome here." She said, wiping her hands on her apron.

I smiled at her then, held Tyler's hand. "We are together now."

She smiled at Tyler, revealing her white teeth. "Finally! I have been waiting for this day since you two were toddlers."

"Mom!" Tyler whine and I laughed at his expense.

Glenn set his newspaper on the table, sipped his coffee, and adjusted his glasses. "Grace, dear, you are embarrassing your son."

Grace shrugged her shoulders then, went back to cooking. "You kids hungry?"

"No."

"Starved." I said.

Tyler looked down at me and gave me a please -say -no look. I brushed his cheek with my hand. "C'mon, I want t have dinner with your parents."

"Sure, but if my mom says one more thing." He said, trying to warn me.

"Stop it."

Glenn smiled at me and shook his head. "Tyler, did you give Leah her gift yet?"

"No, he didn't Mr. Simms." I said.

Glenn laughed at me and got up from his seat. He rested his hand on my shoulder. "You can call me Glenn you know. Mr. Simms was my father."

"I know I can, _Glenn_." I said, trying to hold back a laugh.

He hugged me tightly in his arms. "I knew I always liked you, Lee."

Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. "Let's go upstairs."

"Tyler, can I talk with you for a minute."

"Sure, Dad."

"I'll wait for you."

I walked up the stairs to Tyler's room and sat on his bed. I wonder what his dad is going to say. Hopefully nothing embarrassing.

**Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter. Next Chapter is in Tyler's Point of View. Remember to vote on my profile!**


	9. Trust

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Covenant nor do I own the characters. However, I do own Tyler's girlfriend, Leah Danvers.

**A/N: I love this story so much! If you do and you love to make writers happy please review at the end of this chapter. If you haven't voted already, why haven't you already? At the end please vote! Hope you enjoy!**

*** * * * * * * * AkashaCullen26 * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**The Ancient Power**

**Chapter Eight: Trust**

**Tyler's Point of View:**

After Leah went up to my room, my dad pulled me aside. My mother poured the noodles onto a plate then, joined my father and me. Her face was serious and was half hidden by her light brown hair. My father patted my back. What do they want to tell me? I really wanted to go up to my room for once. My mother caressed my cheek with a loving smile on her face.

"Our baby boy is growing up, Glenn." She said softly.

His gaze shifted to my father's then, she went back to preparing dinner. She was biting her lip while she set the green plates on the long dining room table. Her eyes didn't meet mine while she placed them. I walked behind her and attempted to help. "Mom, let me help you."

She moved her arm away from me and continued setting the table. "I got it, Tyler." She said, quite harshly. I grabbed her hand and made her look into my eyes. She looked terribly upset. Tears escaped her blue eyes and she hugged me. Her warmth somehow made me sad. "Mother, what's wrong?"

She had her warm hand on the sides of my face. "I might lose you soon."

I held her hand gently in mine. "You will never lose me and you know that."

"Tyler, I know how much you love Leah. You are going to propose to her sooner or later."

I laughed at her. I wonder how she knew that. I was planning on proposing to her after graduation. If my mother knows this, she will be reluctant to let me go. I have always been her precious baby boy.

"But, Mom, you could be a grandmother and could babysit the kids." I told her, trying to move her over.

She smiled at me and began to laugh. "Already thinking ahead, Tyler?"

I nodded and my father walked over to us. "I'm sure he is. Well, go up there. Your girlfriend is waiting for you."

I began to run off before my mother stopped me. "I bet you can't get used to saying that." She told my father. I turned around to her and she smiled at me innocently. "You win that bet." My dad whispered back. I can't believe my parents just that. They are so cruel to me. When I opened my door I saw Leah in her under clothes. My face felt bright red. I checked the mirror and shook my head. Yep, my face was definitely red. Leah laughed at me then faced me. I tried my best to stay a good distance from her. Her body was well-defined. Her skin was so much similar to Caleb's, but hers was lighter. Her hips were curvy and I would love to wrap my arms around her. She snapped her fingers at me.

"Hey, Tyler!" she shouted.

I stopped gawking at her and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Yeah?"

She twirled around in her own little circle. She glared at me then, her lips twitched a little. "What do you think?"

I walked closer to her. "Well, my parents are still up."

She scoffed at me then, pulled at my shirt. I'm going to need some more shirts pronto. "No, idiot. The farthest you get with me right now is second-base. You hear me?"

She crushed her lips to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms snaked around her waist and I held her tight to me. She moaned in pleasure as I kissed her harder. After a few more minutes of kissing, we stopped to take a breath. I reached for her hand and kissed it. I got further up her arm and when I met her neck I ceased kissing her. She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. I slipped my finger under her choker and yanked it. It fell to the bed sheet and she automatically covered her wrist. I grabbed it and she tried to fight me off.

"No." she yelled.

"Let me see, Lee."

"I can't, Ty."

I began to try harder and we ended up rolling off my bed. She hit the floor and I was on top of her. My legs were on both sides of her perfect waist and my hands held her wrists. She closed her eyes and tried to make me let go. I kissed her cheek softly. Her lips parted and a tear escaped her eye.

"Listen, Leah. I love you more than my life and I want you to know that I trust you." I told her sincerely. More tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"Tyler, I love you, too. It's just that I--," she began before I pressed my lips to her precious pink ones. She was startled then, she looked away from my eyes. "Don't kiss me again, Tyler."

"Why not?" I asked, even though I was hurt from her words.

"Because I am hiding things that I can't tell you guys. I'm sorry."

"You can tell me can't you?"

"No!" he eyes flashed black the same time lightning struck. I went flying onto my bed and she took off running towards my window. She raised the sill and once the window was fully open she leaped out the window. I caught her before she could plummet to her death. She began to cry into my shoulder as I held her tight. "Tyler, Tyler, I'm sorry. I can't believe you caught me. Even though I Used on you."

I kissed her now cold rosy cheek, which was wet from the rain. "I told you I loved you."

She gasped then, closed her eyes. "That's right. I love you,too."

I carried her back to my bed and wrapped my covers around her shivering body. Her hair was soaking the blanket and was causing her to freeze. "I'll go get you something to warm you up." I said, getting up from my bed. She grabbed my shirt gently then, gripped it tighter. "Don't leave me, Ty. Please," she said, looking into my eyes deeply. "Remember when we were kids and used to warm me up?" I nodded then, sat aside of her. I wrapped my arms around her covered body and kissed her forehead. "I remember."

"Tyler, I want to tell you a story about a little girl."

"Okay, tell me."

She sighed onto my arm. "There was a thirteen year girl named Kit. She had beautiful brown hair and the prettiest hazel eyes. Kit had five brothers, who she loved dearly. Only one was her real brother, but the others treated her like she was their sister. One day, Kit went off alone and she found a box. Something in the back off her mind told her to leave it, but she didn't listen. After she opened it, she got a tattoo of a triquetra on her wrist. That wasn't only thing though; she got a Power greater than her brothers. The Power is capable of doing a lot of things, but she doesn't know that much about it. When her brothers found her, she was sleeping. Too bad they didn't know the sad truth about her."

After she finished her story, I knew she meant herself. I looked down at her and hugged her tighter. "Why you never told us, Kit?" I asked her.

She snuggled into my chest. "I couldn't tell you until I knew more about it."

"We could go look it up in the ancient library." I suggested.

"Really? That would be awesome. Just don't tell Caleb and the others yet."

"I promise."

She smiled one more time. "Thank you."

Her eyelids closed slowly and she fell into the darkness called sleep. I kissed her cheek one more time then, laid her head onto my pillow. She cuddled it with a smile on her face. My mother opened the door and was surprised to see her sleeping. "She's exhausted Mom."

She nodded. "I'll put it in the microwave."

'"Thanks, Mom."

She closed the door with one last smile on her face. I looked back to my sleeping beauty then, took off my shirt. I slid under the covers and wrapped my arms around her. She got closer to me and her cold body made me shiver involuntary. She was still so cold from the rain. I wish we could stay like this forever.

**I finished this chapter for you guys and I hope you like it! I will start a new thing called Secrets of The Covenant in this story. They are mini stories within my story. I might post my first one on my next update. Don't forget to vote! Constructive criticism is welcomed, just no flames. More reviews make a happy Akasha! The happier I am, the more ideas I get! Totally Awesome right? Sneak Preview for Chapter Nine:**

**Leah, Sarah, and Kate flipped through the book together. Sarah froze when she spotted the same page she spotted a few weeks ago. Sarah pointed at the picture of a spider with a look of disgust on her face. "That's the spell."**

**Leah's eyes widened in fear. "Chase was this powerful?"**

**Kate and Sarah nodded solemnly. "Yes, he could have killed us right then and there." Kate said. "I can't believe the bastard put me in the hospital."**

**"At least he is dead and gone for good." Leah sad, relieved she wasn't here to face him. He probably would have used her to wipe out her brothers and reverse the aging process on the Sons or maybe just himself. Leah shut the book and after she looked up, something startled her. She screamed loudly and fell out her chair. Her whole body was trembling. **

**"Someone sent me a darkling." She said, shaking.**

**The book opened and the pages were flipping like crazy. When Kate and Sarah were able to read it, they gasped. "What?" Leah asked, nervously.**

**"Did you know there was a warlock that was powerful enough to kill us and the Sons. It says he can put someone in a coma or just kill them. He lives on Power and will stop at nothing to get it." Kate said, looking up to look at us. **

**Leah walked over to her and stared at the page. "What day does he get most of his power?"**

**Sarah flipped the page. "September 10."**

**"Right after Caleb's birthday." Leah whispered to herself. **

**I hope you liked this preview. Stay tuned for Chapter Nine! = )**


	10. Toxic

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own The Covenant. I say this a lot, but it is true and I have to say this. However I do own my OC, Leah Danvers.

* * * * * * * **AkashaCullen26 *** * * * * * * * *

This chapter was inspired by Brittany Spears' song "Toxic", which I do not own. If you haven't voted, please vote on my profile! Enjoy this chappie!

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter Nine: Toxic

_**~ {Regular Point of View} ~**_

Sarah brushed her softly, staring into her mirror. She set the white brush on the wooden desk then, picked up her lip gloss. Her lips parted and the lip gloss turned her pale pink lips to a glossy pink. Someone knocked on her door and when she opened it, warm brown eyes met her blue ones. She smiled up at her boyfriend warmly then, wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly on her lips and she released him. He smiled her one of his "golden" smiles.

"Good Morning, Caleb." She said to him, sweetly.

"Morning." He told her, still staring at her.

Bare feet slapped against the cold floors of Spenser. Caleb and Sarah looked behind them to see a girl with dark hair wearing a button down shirt that was way too big for her. She was holding herself while she ran to her room.

"Hey, Kitty!" Caleb yelled to her loudly. She jumped from his voice then, waved nervously. Leah scurried over to her brother and Sarah quickly. She frantically hugged her brother and Sarah then, tried to walk away. "Morning, guys. Bye guys." She said, pushing them away.

"Hold on, Kitty." he said, laughing.

_Damn_, she muttered to herself. "Yes, Caleb?"

He raised the long sleeve hanging off her arm. She blushed at her brother then, pulled her arm away. "Is this Baby Boy's?" he asked.

She shook her head yes. "Noooo….yes, it is."

"You are just getting back?" Sarah asked.

"I wanted my latte and pancakes." Leah said.

Caleb glanced down at his watch. "You have thirty minutes."

"Okay, Dad."

Caleb winced at the word, but laughed to hide his pain. "Sure, no get your butt to your room."

"Kiss my ass, Caleb." She said, walking away.

"That's not my job." He said.

Sarah slapped him across his chest and he pretended to be hurt. "Let's get to class."

_**~{Back with Leah}~**_

Leah pushed open her door and shrugged off Tyler's shirt quickly. After it was off, she began to slide her school skirt on and she buttoned up her school blouse. She went into the bathroom to brush and floss her teeth. While she brushed, she was thinking of Tyler. She wasn't obsessed with him; he was just in her thoughts. She spit in the sink, wiped her mouth, and smiled into the mirror. Her fingers ran through her curly brown locks then, patted it down. She slid a white headband on top of her head then, started to walk to class. The halls were empty and there was no sound. Suddenly, footsteps were behind her. She walked faster and the footsteps mimicked her. She revolved around on her heels to look into the eyes of her follower.

"Hi, Rick. What are you doing here?" she asked him, staring into his striking blue eyes that reminded her of Tyler.

He flashed a wide smile. "Well, trying to get to class like you."

She rolled her eyes at him while raising an eyebrow at him. "Really, because I think you are stalking me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You figured me out."

Leah laughed at him softly, dropping her bag. "Careful, I might just call my brother or the cops."

He laughed her joke then, held out his hand. "What?" she asked.

"I can carry that for you." He offered.

She smiled at him, revealing her pearly whites. "Thanks, but I can hold it. I'm a strong girl," she said, flexing her muscles. Rick squeezed her arm and felt her muscles. "Yes, you are. But, I want to be a nice guy."

Leah chuckled a bit. "Okay, sure."

He grabbed her bag and slung it over his broad shoulder. Leah hadn't realized how strongly built he was. He was about Caleb's size, but Rick's skin was lighter than his. Her bag pulled back his blue jacket, revealing a mark on his arm. Leah stared at him intently, studying the strange mark. He felt her gaze on him and smiled warmly at her. "Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She reached to grab his sleeve and pulled it down to her. After it was fully pulled back, she rubbed the mark on his arm. "What happened? It looked like you were burned by fire."

He inhaled softly then, stopped walking. "My parents were killed in a fire when I was young. I managed to survive, but this mark is all I have left."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." She said, holding her chest.

He smiled warmly at me. "No big deal. They are in a great place now."

"Who started the fire?"

"Four boys." He told me. **(A/N: Hmmmm? Four boys?")**

"Oh, well, we should get to class." She said.

Once they reached the doorway, Leah took her bag from Rick. "Thanks, again." She said.

He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left. "Can we sit together?" he asked, nervously.

Leah blushed slightly. "Um…," she began before she was caught off by a familiar voice.

"No, she is sitting next to my best friend." Reid said, slinging his arm over her slender shoulder.

Leah looked into Reid's blue eyes, surprised. She noticed his eyes looked puffy and red. He must've been sleeping in a gutter or something. Reid smiled at her smugly, trying to hide his drowsiness.

"Let's go, Kit." He said, dragging her into the room.

"Okay, bye, Rick!" she called.

He waved at her then, Rick jogged after her. "Hey, Garwin!"

Reid turned around to face the guy who was trying to flirt with Leah. "Yes, _Ashton_." he said, putting emphasis on Rick's last name.

"She can do what she wants you know." He said, grabbing Leah's arm.

"Rick, for the last time. I have a boyfriend, but we can be-," she said before getting cut off again.

"Friends? Ha, no. I love you, Leah. You are the most beautiful and smartest girl I ever met." Rick said.

Leah felt like falling over. _Why does everyone like me? Maybe I should be a hobo. Nobody likes them. Ha,ha, hobo is funny. _

"Sorry, Rick. I don't feel the same way."

"Dude, you are so pathetic."

Rick's eyes were filed with anger as he walked away. He exited the room hastily, almost running into a student. Leah sighed then, returned her gaze to Reid.

"Where have you been, Rock boy?" she asked, climbing the stairs that led to desks.

He followed right behind her. "I'm still sleeping over at my parents until I get myself together

Leah plopped into her usual seat- between Caleb and Pogue. "I'll talk to you later." He said, sitting next to Tyler.

Leah blew a few kisses at Tyler then, turned her attention on her brother. She kissed his and Pogue's cheek quickly. Caleb rubbed her head, disheveling her curly brown locks. "Dude, seriously?" she shrieked.

He just laughed at her, pulling out a notepad and pen. "What is up with you and Rick?"

She blushed deeply at Caleb's question then, looked away. "Nothing at all."

By luck, Mr. Banner walked into the classroom with a book in hand. "Morning class, today we are going to talk about _Dream Catcher_ by Stephen King. "

The class erupted in "boos" and "borings". Mr. Banner ignored them and looked around the class. "Miss Danvers, Miss Snider, Mister Simms, and Mister Abbot, please hand out these quizzes."

Leah rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat and began heading down the flight of stairs. Once she reached the bottom, Tyler kissed her cheek quickly. She blushed with a smile on her face then, looked back at Mr. Banner. He handed her some of the quizzes and she started to pass them out. When she was about to set the last quiz down, Rick brushed back her hair.

"We need to talk after class."

Leah spun around quickly and when she looked behind her, nothing was there. She let a little air escape her lips then, got back to handing out the papers. That was way past weird. Her dark hair clouded her vision as she made her way up the stairs.

"You okay?" Pogue asked her.

She snapped out of her trance then, smiled sheepishly at Pogue. "Yeah, I'm cool."

*** * * * * Break * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Tyler squeezed Leah's hand before they had to part ways. His hand rubbed her soft, creamy cheek. "We have to part now?"

Leah laughed at his childish, yet romantic reaction. Her hazel eyes met his sparkling blue ones then, she looked away to the blue water. It shimmered with every second she looked at it. Tyler looked at her with a confused, concerned look on his perfect face. He brushed back her wet hair then, pressed his lips to her forehead. She smiled from the soft, tender feeling it left on her skin. Tyler had to be the sweetest boyfriend she will ever have. A vision suddenly flashed across her eyes. Her eyes were now as black as the night. Tyler grabbed her shoulders before she could tumble to the ground. His footing slipped and the two plummeted into the cold waters of the pool. Tyler wrapped his strong arms around her as they fell. The water enclosed around them as they hit the bottom. Leah's head hit the hard bottom of the pool and water filled her mouth. Tyler swam to the top as fast as he could. Leah was still unconscious and her hazel eyes were clouded by darkness. Tyler laid her carefully on the floor then, pressed his head against her chest. She wasn't breathing. Tyler started to panic inside. He held her chin up and pinched her nose. His air entered her mouth and went straight for her lungs. Nothing happened. He pumped her chest and after he did, water spouted from her lips. She blinked uncontrollably and searched for Tyler's bright blue eyes. Once she found them, she smiled weakly. "Hi," she breathed.

He crushed her in his arms and his bare chest radiated warmth against her wet shirt. "I thought I lost you. What happened?"

Her eyes reverted to her warm hazel color. "I had a vision."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "A vision?"

She sat up in his arms. "Yes, of a little boy and a little girl."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "The boy had your eyes, Tyler."

Tyler hugged her tighter then, kissed his cheek. "We can talk about it tonight. Right now, you need to meet up with Sarah and Kate."

"Right. I'll go change into my second uniform. See you, Tyler!" she said, running towards the exit.

He waved at her then, dived into the pool. After he resurfaced, he thought about what Leah had told him.

_I had a vision of a little boy and a little girl. The boy had your eyes._

Once he realized what she was trying to say, astounded him. "Could it mean he was my son?"

He jumped out of the water in excitement. _Yes!_

Leah, Sarah, and Kate flipped through the book together. Sarah froze when she spotted the same page she spotted a few weeks ago. Sarah pointed at the picture of a spider with a look of disgust on her face. "That's the spell."

Leah's eyes widened. "Chase was this powerful? You have to be strong to summon the Creation spell."

Kate and Sarah nodded solemnly. "Yes, he could have killed us right then and there." Kate said. "I can't believe the bastard put me in the hospital."

"At least he is dead and gone for good." Leah sad, relieved she wasn't here to face him. He probably would have used her to wipe out her brothers and reverse the aging process on the Sons or maybe just himself. Leah shut the book and after she looked up, something startled her. She screamed loudly and fell out her chair. Her whole body was trembling.

"Someone sent me a darkling." She said, shaking.

The book opened and the pages were flipping like crazy. When Kate and Sarah were able to read it, they gasped. "What?" Leah asked, nervously.

"Did you know there was a warlock that was powerful enough to kill us and the Sons. It says he can put someone in a coma or just kill them. He lives on Power and will stop at nothing to get it." Kate said, looking up to look at us.

Leah walked over to her and stared at the page. "What day does he get most of his power?"

Sarah flipped the page. "September 10."

"Right after Caleb's birthday." Leah whispered to herself.

Kate slammed the book shut then, slipped it back where she found it. "Okay, history lesson is over."

Sarah let out a little laugh. "If that warlock is alive now then, we are screwed."

Leah frowned at Sarah. "Be more positive."

Sarah put a big smiled on her face. "We will definitely live if this guy tries to kill us."

Leah clapped softly. "Very good."

"Boo!" someone shouted behind them.

They spun around quickly, hitting each other with their hair. Leah pushed her hair behind her ear then, saw that it was Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. Caleb wrapped his arm around his sister and wrapped his other around Sarah. He kissed Leah's cheek, leaving her with a smile on her face. He craned his neck to the side and kissed Sarah on her peach lips.

"My girls." He said, laughing.

Leah shifted uncomfortably out of Caleb's hold then, set her hands on her hips. "Are you drunk, brother?"

He pulled Leah into his arms again and slung her over his shoulder. "Just maybe, little sis."

After he set her to the ground, she bumped fists with Reid. He smiled at her with that devilish look then, hugged her. "Can't get off that easy. But, I have one question for ya."

She pulled back from his hold and looked at him with a perplexed look. "What is it?"

"Have you…," he said, making hand and facial gestures, "with Baby Boy yet?"

She had a disgusted look on her face as she pushed out of his arms. Pogue and Caleb were trying hard not to laugh at Leah's reaction. She crossed her arms and looked away. "No, I haven't. Not until I find that we are ready. I want that day to be special." She said, like a little child. Even though kids don't talk about this stuff. Pogue hugged Leah, shaking her. "Come on Kitty."

She gathered her things then, stormed off. "You guys are cruel."

She walked out the door and ran into a solid object. She looked up and saw a guy who looked about twenty-five or so. His golden hair flowed to his ears. His hair was about Pogue's length and he had the most beautiful green eyes. Leah was completely entranced by his beauty.

_Snap out of it, Lee! Why can't I? What is this guy?_

The mystery man helped her up from the ground and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Angelino." He said in a sexy, seductive voice. Leah trembled as he spoke. The strange feeling of lust came over her. Why did she feel like this?

"My name is Leah. Leah Danvers." She said, surprised she got her name out.

He shook her small hand then, flashed a dreamy smile. "From what I've read, you have a pretty high GPA and just like your brother and father, you have been accepted to many different colleges. "

She clapped. "You sure can Google." She joked.

He laughed shortly. "Well, the provost informed me of all the top students so far."

"You are my new teacher?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, I am taking over Mr. Banner's class. " he said, checking his files and papers.

"Did something happen to him?" she asked, full of concern.

He looked surprised from her reaction. "He is just taking a cruise."

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

He smiled at her one more time. "I have to get my class planned out. I hope to see you soon."

"Okay." She said as he was leaving.

Leah fell onto Tyler's bed and anxiously waited for him to arrive. He was an hour late and she was worried. Her hair was wet from her shower, dripping water onto her lap. The clear liquid streamed down her hand as she watched it intently. She heard the key slide into the brass keyhole and the turning of the locks inside. The door swung open and Tyler was reading a book of paper. Leah jumped up from her seat and looked at Tyler angrily. Her foot was rapidly tapping the floor as she watched him. His eyes were filled with fear now. Why did she look so angry, he asked himself. He set his keys on the table aside of him and set the papers next to the keys. A smile spread across his lips and he tried to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. She slapped his hands away with an angry look still on her face. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

"Tyler, we need to talk." She said, sternly.

He loosened his tie and wrapped his fingers around it. The temperature in the room felt warmer. Is she going to break up with me? He asked himself. Tyler hit the ground hard.

"Tyler!" she screamed. She dropped to the ground and began to rub his cheeks. "Ty, baby, are you okay?" she asked.

His eyes began to open lazily. "Lee?"

She nodded, moving a stray hair from her face. "Dude, what happened?" she asked, laughing.

"I thought you were going to dump me." He said, shakily.

Leah laughed hysterically at her boyfriend and held her chest because she was laughing so hard. "What's so funny?" he asked her, sitting up.

She crushed her lips to his. His body stiffened from her sudden embrace. After a few seconds into the kiss, he gave in. He kissed her harder, snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer into his. Leah's hands were around Tyler's neck and she began to tug at his jacket. The jacket fell to their feet then, Tyler started to undo Leah's buttons. Next minute they knew, Leah and Tyler were snuggling on Tyler's bed watching High School Musical. She was wearing Tyler's V-neck shirt and he was shirtless. They didn't go past the part with them kissing. They both had agreed to wait a little bit longer. Tyler's arms were wrapped around Leah's bare waist. Leah was practically staring at the screen.

"You must like this movie, babe." He said, laughing.

She silenced him then, looked back at the screen. "I think Troy is the sweetest." She purred.

They were at the part where they pick Gabriella and Troy to sing.

"Living in my own world," Tyler began to sing against her ear. Leah looked back at him and smiled. "Didn't understand. That anything can happen. When you take a chance."

Leah blushed. "I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart (ooh). To all the possibilities (ooh). I know that something has changed. Never felt this way and right here tonight…"

They looked into each other's eyes, smiled, and began to sing together:

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

After it was over, they kissed again. "I really do love you, Lee," He whispered in her ear.

She kissed him on his nose. "I love you, too."

"Can we talk about this little boy and girl?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Sure. The boy reminded me so much of you and the girl reminded me of both of us."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked her.

"You really think they are our kids. I didn't think we were getting married."

"I wouldn't say that." Tyler said, nipping her neck. She giggled from his touch.

"Tyler, you are so sweet." She mused, squeezing his hand.

He rubbed her stomach. "I know."

"I'm not pregnant, yet." She shrieked her voice cracking.

Tyler laughed as she threw a pillow at him. Leah tackled him to the ground and straddled his waist. She threw her hands in the air. "Yes, I won!"

"Yes you did. Now, claim your prize." He said, bringing her closer to him. He kissed her softly and sweetly.

Leah felt something on her neck. When she looked down, she saw Tyler's necklace there. She smiled then, hugged Tyler. "I love it."

"It is a early proposal." He said, shrugging.

"Well, I accept."

Tyler rubbed her wrist with the tattoo. "And we will be together without any problems."

"I hope so."

"We know so."

"Don't forget what I read and the darkling I saw."

"Worry about that another time."

He kissed her soft lips again. "Okay."

**Chapter Nine End. I hope you enjoyed more Tyler/Leah moments. If you want me to write a chapter with Leah and another character (Reid, Rick, or the new Mystery Guy) please tell me so. Next Chapter will have her spend time with Caleb at their mother's house. This chapter is probably my longest. It is this long because I haven't updated in awhile and I had so many ideas.^-^ Please Read and Review my story.**


	11. Beautiful Girls and Shy Boys

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Covenant or anything else not mine in this story.**

**I only own this plot and my OCs.**

**I listened to "Beautiful Girls" by JoJo and "Shy Boy" by Jordin Sparks. I do not own any of these songs! I write songs occasionally, but these are not mine.**

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter Ten: Beautiful Girls and Shy Boys

**Caleb's Point of View:**

I was lying in my bed, waiting for the sun to rise and greet me. Today, I had promised to take my little sister out since it was "our day". Ever since we were kids, we would spend more time together. That day was always on a Thursday. It was crazy I know, but hey, it was cool to spend time together. Leah could be a giant pain in the ass sometimes, but she was everything I could ask for as a sister. My alarm clock went off loudly and I rolled over to hit the snooze button. After the buzzing silenced, Leah walked into my room with only a lacey black bra and grey sweat pants you would buy at Victoria's Secret. One thing I wanted to know was what was Victoria's secret? I think she already exposed that with all that lingerie. I had to laugh at myself for that joke. I had no problem with Leah prancing around only wearing her bra and pants. No, I'm not into the incest shit. We are just close. I mean- I used to dress her when she would fall asleep on the couch. Leah mounted my bed then, started to jump up and down like a maniac. I looked up at her like she was crazy. Her hair was bouncing around crazily matching her actions.

"What the hell?" I said, irritated.

She had a huge smile on her face. "More like good morning, Leah." She said, laughing.

I grabbed her ankles, causing her to fall and tumble on top of me. Her cold body felt like ice against my warm hot one. She tensed up then, rolled of my back. Her hazel eyes met mine with a look of concern. I saw her bottom lip quiver a bit. I lifted her chin to me and she looked worried as ever. Her cool manicured hand met my forehead and I sighed at her. Figures she would worry about me if I had a fever. I have been getting them quite frequently. I have a hunch about why I have them, but like I said, it is a hunch. I'm not completely sure about it. I remember reading about this warlock who gets power after my birthday. He could be the one trying to kill us. Leah was sent a darkling and the rest of the Sons told me they were sent to them, also. This theory starts to get me to think about Chase not being dead. Ever since the fire, we have not had any problems. It makes me wonder if he didn't die that night. The night that changed my life. I drifted away from my thoughts and focused back on my sister.

"God, Caleb, you are burning up." She said, kissing my forehead with her lips. I could feel some of the heat leave my body after she removed her lips from my forehead. Sometimes I feel like the younger brother. I guess that is the way sisters are. Leah had a pout on her face. "Um…Caleb I need to talk to you about something personal."

I raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk on my face. "Personal as in?"

Leah's cheeked turned a soft pink color. "Well, I was thinking about having…you know, uh, sex with Tyler."

I stared at my sister in utter amazement. Why would she come to me with that? She hates when I get into her personal life. I let out a laugh and tried hard not to wake up our mother. I clutched my sides when they started to hurt. After I finished my laughter, I looked at her seriously, trying to fight back more laughter.

"Wow, Kit. Just, wow. You come to me with that?" I asked.

She wasn't laughing; she was serious which was hard to believe. She was always so jovial and the opposite of serious. She looked away from me with tears forming in her eyes. I hope I didn't make her cry. I was only joking with her. "Kitty?"

The tears had finally come out. She let out a sad sigh and laughed softly to herself. "Caleb, I'm not used to this. I love Tyler, but I'm…I'm…I'm afraid."

Her tear stained, hazel eyes finally met mine. "C'mon," I said, opening my arms for her. She smiled at me weakly then, fell into my arms. I could feel her wet tears fall onto my bare chest. She was obviously upset about the subject. I held her tightly waiting for her to ease up. She wasn't too soon. Her fingers latched onto my chest and she wasn't letting go. I rubbed her head lovingly, hoping she would stop crying so we could talk. I leaned her head back so, I could see her beautiful face I loved so much.

"Leah, are you okay now?' I asked her.

She smiled at me with her lips pressed together. Her eyes looked warm and bight. I wiped away the tears with my thumb. "I like this, Caleb. Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around me again. Her hair brushed against me softly, causing a tickling sensation through my body. I hugged her again and she continued smiling. After she released me, I noticed her wrist. I reached for it slowly and once I had it, I stared at the strange tattoo. She looked away from me again, but this time I made sure she was looking at me.

"What is this?"

She shook her head. "I got a tattoo over in Miami."

I kissed her tattoo and her smile grew wider. "Why don't we get dressed?"

She shoved my head into the comforter then, ran to the door. She leaned against the doorway with a sly look. "We still will need to talk."

And with that, she walked away to her room.

I got up from my black bed and walked hastily to the bathroom. I started the shower, hopped in, let the water down my bare body, hopped out, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I put on my red boxers quickly and thank God they were on because, Leah walked in. She laughed at me when she saw my boxers. I looked down to see my boxer's design. There were flames on them. What is so funny about flames?

"Niiiice," she said, purring the i's.

"Thank you."

She walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit. She tossed the dark jeans and white muscle shirt at me. I caught them before they hit the ground. "Put that on. It is perfect for you."

"Yes, ma'm." I said, saluting her.

She did the same thing with a smile on her face. "That's right, soldier.

After we addressed each other like soldiers, I slid on the pants and put the shirt on. Leah was wearing a pink blouse with dark blue jeans that matched mine. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing no make-up. Her natural look has always been my favorite. She grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs.

"Get your keys and your wallet. We have errands to run." She said.

"Sure."

I grabbed my keys and wallet on the table then, we headed to my car. Leah hurried to the passenger seat, energetically. Leah leaned over and honked the car's horn. I laughed at her. I ran to my car, slid the key into the ignition, pulled the car in drive, and then drove off. As the wheels turned the curve, autumn leaves flew behind us. My car's top was done and our hair blew around.

"We need buy a dress." She told me.

"I don't think I want one." I said.

"Not for you, home boy." She said. "For me, duh."

"Don't we need to do some talking?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Okay, start."

"Well, I love Tyler and I want to share my love with him."

"I feel weird hearing this from you."

"But, Cale, what do I do?"

I sighed. I should have guessed this. Leah would come to me about this. "Okay, Lee. Do you trust Tyler?"

She stared at me in amazement and smiled bashfully. "Yes, yes I do."

"Then, you have nothing to worry about. Baby Boy is perfect for you and I have no problem with him. If it is Reid then, no." I said, laughing.

She hit my shoulder, laughing. "I already did it with Reid."

I almost ran into another car when she said that. "What!"

"Just kidding."

"I would never like Reid in that manner, Caleb. He is too much of a player." She said.

"Thank God."

Leah laughed again, pressing her hand against her lips. Her phone began to shake in her pocket when she pulled it out, she shoved it back. "Tyler?" I offered.

She nodded, nervously. "This is the fifth time he's called."

"He is in love, Kit."

She put her hand over her heart and batted her eyelashes at me. "Aw…thank you."

**Tyler's Point of View:**

I was sitting on my black leather couch in the living room and waited for Leah to pick up. I called her for the fifth time today. I hope she isn't ignoring my calls because I am being a clingy boyfriend. I love her so much that I can't help, but think about her. Reid would laugh at me for my "puppy love". I looked at my phone's screen saver and stared into the screen. There was me holding Leah tight into my chest. She was smiling shyly just like me. She was wearing a short black spaghetti strap dress that hit every curve. Her hair was let loose and curly. To me she looked like a goddess, the most beautiful girl to ever live. I tossed my phone into the fuzzy white pillow. My mother walked into the room with a tray of tea. She looked at me with a concerned look. Her light brown hair was falling out of her light brown bun. She was wearing a denim skirt that stopped at her knees and hugged her hips. Her shirt was a white blouse that went well with her skirt. She set the tray aside then, sat next to me.

"Something wrong?" she asked, in her sweet tone.

I met her eyes then, looked away. "Girl trouble."

She smiled at me lovingly. "Oh, dear. What is going on between you and Leah?"

"Well, she hasn't answered any of my calls and I'm worried."

Her hands cupped my face and she stared into my blue eyes. "My precious baby you worry too much. She isn't going to dump you. I know Leah."

I set her hands into her lap. "Mother you don't understand. "

She pinched my cheeks and squeezed them. "She won't dump you so, stop it Tyler."

I laughed at her. "Yes, Mom."

She smiled brightly at me. "That's my boy."

"Why do you have tea?" I asked her.

She looked over to her tea set then, looked back at me. "Oh, that. Elizabeth is here and she wanted to chat."

"Reid's mother is here? Since when?"

"Since now." She said, laughing at me and walking towards the tea. She held the tray in her hands and began to walk off. "Oh, Tyler, good luck."

I smiled at her before she turned the corner. "Yeah, I'm going to need it," I muttered under my breath.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. When I pulled it out, I noticed it was from Pogue.

R U ready for the dance?

I quickly pressed my fingers against the letters then, pressed "send". **Yeah, why?**

He replied back within seconds. You finally going to make your move?

I sent my response after five minutes of thinking of a response. **I don't know.**

Leah is into you man so, you have no worries. Gotta go.

I smiled at Pogue's response then, slid the phone into my back pocket. I grabbed my keys, my jacket, and headed towards my Hummer. I unlocked my door then, hopped in. Slowly, I put the car in drive and turned the wheel to the left, down the road. This would be a perfect time for gift shopping.

**Leah's Point of View:**

_**Shopping for Love?**_

I modeled a flowing green dress for Caleb to see what he thought. I really did need a guy's opinion on my dress. I really wanted to look good for Tyler. A random guy with blonde hair was passing me. I grabbed his arm to make him look. Once I realized who it was, I froze. "Mr. Angelino?" I asked surprised.

He smiled a dazzling smile at me. "Hello, Miss. Danvers."

I laughed at his formal tone. "Dude, Mr. Angelino, call me Leah."

He raised a blond eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face. I blushed once I realized I had said dude to a teacher. "Yes, that would be appropriate, Leah."

My name rolled off his tongue as he said it. His voice was so sexy and seductive. His hotness added to his positives also. "Thanks, Mr. A," I said, casually.

He smiled at me again. "Call me Luke."

I blushed at his name. "Luke."

He eyed my dress with a lustful look in his eye. I think it is against the rules for a student to hook up with a teacher. "That dress is absolutely beautiful, Leah."

I held up the ends, lifting it up to my knees. "Oh, really? Thank you, Luke."

Caleb walked over to us and wrapped his arm me, causing me to smile. "This is my brother, Caleb."

Luke shrugged at her brother then, stretched his hand out. "."

Caleb laughed. "Shouldn't I address you with a mister title?"

"That would be appropriate in school."

"Well, call me Caleb, Mr. Angelino."

There was major tension here. I'm sure Caleb is sensing something here and is here to protect me. I'm not cheating on Tyler because I love Tyler more than any guy. Testosterone was definitely in the air floating above my head. I placed my hands on their chest sand pushed them back. "Why are you here, Mr. Angelino?" I asked, turning my back on Caleb. He laughed at the fact I called him by his formal name.

"I came here to buy a little something special." He said in a husky voice, trying to turn me on and boy was it working. God, Tyler this is hard. I hope I don't do anything to hurt you.

"Special?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

He reached for my hand and I jerked my hand away from him. He raised an eyebrow at me amused then, relented. "It is a necklace with a ring."

"For your wife?" I asked, curiously.

"Um…no, actually." He said, laughing.

I blushed deeply. "Well, I have to change into my clothes then, buy this dress."

He reached for my hand and squeezed it. "You will look beautiful. I'm sure Tyler will love it to death."

"Oh, thanks."

I hurried to the dressing room and quickly changed into my clothes. While I undressed, I thought about Tyler and the mysterious teacher. It seems like he has a crush on me. After I slid on my jacket and adjusted my collar, I walked out with the dress on my arm. I ran to the counter and stood next to Caleb. I set the lovely green dress on the counter carefully. Caleb grabbed my arm and jerked me into his face. I was terribly scared now. I looked into his once warm eyes with fear.

"Caleb?" I asked, searching his eyes for my brother.

"What the hell where you doing, Noelle?" he asked angrily.

He only called me by my middle name when he was angry. This has got to be one of those times. "What, Cale? You're scaring me."

The woman behind the counter stared at us. "Sir, release her."

Caleb ignored her, but released me. "Listen, Leah. Tyler seriously likes you and he has serious intentions so, don't screw that up."

Caleb started to walk away. "I'll wait for you in the car."

I nodded at him.

"Are you okay?" the lady asked me.

"Yes, I am."

While she scanned my dress, she looked worried. "Four hundred dollars and eighty nine cents. Oh, um, this Tyler boy must be really special. I hope you don't lose him."

I handed her the money in cash then, scooped up my bag. "Thanks."

I stood in the parking lot, waiting for Caleb. I don't think he's here. I was about to leave when a black Hummer pulled up. The passenger window rolled down and I saw Tyler's face. "Hey, need a ride?"

I smiled at Tyler then, opened the door and tossed my dress in."Thanks, Baby Boy."

He laughed at the nickname. "Anytime."

"We need to talk." He told me, parking the car.

After the car was at a complete stop, I looked at him. "Leah, I was feeling nervous all today. I thought you were going to dump me."

I caressed his beautiful face in my hands. "Never, like I said before. I love you too much Ty."

I said, pressing my lips against his. It was intended to be a short, sweet kiss, but it turned into a passionate kiss. His hands were around me and pulled me into him tightly. My body fit nicely in his and I felt protected. My hands were all around his body and as were his around mine. The kiss was white hot and it heated my blood. I broke away from the kiss and looked into Tyler's eyes with a sly look. I was breathing abnormally against his skin. He began to kiss my neck tenderly. I fought back the need to giggle. "I will grant your wish tonight."

He nodded then, he crushed his lips to mine one more time. "Let's head home."

I tugged at his shirt absentmindedly. "How's about we get a hotel room?"

He nodded. "Yeah." I began to call the Le Plaz Hotel and booked our room. "Alright, it's set up."

Tyler pulled the car into drive and headed towards the hotel.

**That is Chapter Ten! I hope you liked it; I worked so hard on it for you! Please Read and Review! If you want me to continue writing, please review and read! Next chapter maybe a mini-story or I might just post chapter eleven. See ya!**


	12. With Love

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Covenant at all, but I do own this story I'm typing. I also own Leah Danvers.**

**No stealing, cause its mine! I don't own the song "With Love" by Hilary Duff. **

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I was writing down all my ideas, which is good for you! That means more awesome chapters! Yay!!**

* * * * * * * **AkashaCullen26 *** * * * * * * *

**The Ancient Power**

Chapter Eleven: With Love

**Regular Point of View:**

Today was another rainy day. The rain pelted against the massive windows and streamed down the windows. Students were in class listening to the boring drones of some teachers. Not all students felt this way; some students were completely into the lesson. Well, not the lesson, but the teacher. All the girls in class were leaning over their desks to get a better "view". The view was of Mr. Luke Angelino, new English teacher. His wavy blonde hair was is cute, yet messy style and his green eyes sparkled under the rims of his glasses. He was wearing a Calvin Klein tuxedo that look absolutely fantastic on him. The girls thought he looked like a model while the guys didn't find him that endearing. They were rolling their eyes and shifting in their seats every time the girls swooned over the teacher. Mr. Angelino was reading _Dream Catcher_ out loud in his sexy and most seductive voice. Leah was getting chills down her spine and her heart was beating as fast a hummingbird's wings could flutter. She was trying her best not to show it in front of her brother. To her, it looked like he would always bring his eyes back to hers and he would give her a dazzling smile. Reid looked over to his side and rolled his eyes at Leah.

"I hope you aren't falling for the teacher, Kitty." He said with a smirk on his face.

She frowned at him then, flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Wait- have you seen Rick?"

Reid shook his head at her while he toyed with his mechanical pencil. "That punk from the other day? No, I hadn't seen him since then."

"Hm…I wonder what happened to him." She said, mostly to herself.

"Who cares? Now we have an asshole teaching us." He told her, angrily.

Leah laughed. "I think you are only angry because he is getting more attention than you."

Reid slammed his pencil into the desk then, slung his arm over Leah's shoulders. "You do understand!"

Mr. Angelino's voice ceased and his eyes followed to the mid-section of the classroom. "Mister Garwin, Miss Danvers, would you do kindly and tell the class what is it you understand?"

Reid raised his eyebrows to the blonde, looked over to Leah, and back to Mr. Angelino. Before he could open his mouth to make a wise crack, Leah covered his mouth. "Nothing, sir. Just how much we love this class."

He smirked at me. "Very well, Miss Danvers."

He continued to read from the text and Leah sighed, removing her hand. "Thank goodness."

The large wooden door creaked open and a girl with flaxen hair walked in. She had a petite figure and her beautiful blue eyes were hidden by her bangs. Her blonde hair extended to her chest and was curling in different directions. Reid jumped up from his seat to gaze at the new girl walking through the door. She made her way to the center of the room and Mr. Angelino stood from his position on his desk. He set the book down then, removed his glasses.

"Miss Stewart I presume."

She nodded to him, fighting off a blush. "Yes, I am."

"Class this is Shae Stewart and she has just transferred to our school."

A few guys started to stare at the beautiful blonde before them. Leah stood up from her seat and slammed her hands into the desk. "Shae?"

The blonde looked up to the girl who shouted her name. A smile appeared on her face in happiness. "Leah!"

Leah ran down the stairs to her best friend and engulfed her in a hug. Shae smiled even more then, she was able. Shae got out of the hug and laughed. "Hi!"

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming."

"It was a surprise."

Leah hugged her again and they laughed again. "We have to catch up after class."

"Yeah, we do!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**He said, she said**_

The bell signaling that class was over rang. The students got up from their seats and hurried to get out the room. "Leah, I need to speak with you."

Mr. Angelino held her arm with a smile on his face. "Um…sure."

Tyler released her hand then, looked to Mr. Angelino. "See you in a few minutes." He kissed her cheek then, walked out the room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"A friend of yours. Have you seen Mr. Ashton?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"No reason."

Leah started to walk off, but Mr. Angelino stopped her. "I have something to give you."

"What?"

He told her to close her eyes and lift her hair. After she did as he said, he slipped a necklace on her neck. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked to her neck. On top of Tyler's necklace was a necklace with emeralds on it. Leah smiled at him and her cheeks were the brightest pink. "How beautiful!" she mused.

She revolved around into his chest and he held her by her forearms. "Yes you are."

Mr. Angelino's lips slowly got closer to Leah's lips. His lips met hers and the kiss was something Leah never experienced before. It felt so warm and it tasted good. Leah pushed from his chest and backed away from him.

"That was terrible. I can't believe I did that! I have to go!"

Leah ran out of the classroom, dropping the necklace on the way there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**~Planning~**_

Luke had an evil smirk on his face. His perfect white teeth morphed and turned sharper than usual. They formed a feral smile and his eyes changed to a midnight black. A laugh erupted from behind a pillar. A boy with sandy hair slid from behind it.

"Trying to seduce her I see."

Luke ran his hand through his wavy blonde hair. "It only happened. She is very beautiful though."

"Don't fall for her. We need to get the brothers."

"But, as I seem to recall, we need her to kill them."

"We can use her then, be rid of her."

Luke's eyes widened. "No, she still may be of use to us."

Chase jumped from the top of the stairs to where Luke was standing. "Oh, you are in love. I brought you back and I can send you to your grave!"

Luke laughed. "Then why am I still here?"

"I can't reveal myself yet," he snarled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Girlfriend~**_

The girls and the boys sat at their usual table at Nicky's with a new addition. Shae had her blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and her bang was pushed to the side of her face. Reid couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a corset top that hugged her skin with a black mini skirt. Her fingers wrapped around her glass then, she took a quick sip of her Coke.

"You guys are so funny and you haven't changed one bit." She said, setting the glass back on the table.

Leah rested her head on Tyler's shoulder, closing her eyes, trying to forget all about today. His head rested on hers and they looked like eternal lovers. Caleb gave Leah a wink then, smiled at Tyler.

"How was last night?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Sarah.

Leah blushed and looked up to Tyler. "It was the best night of my life."

"Oh really, Tyler?"

"You finally deflowered Baby Boy, Lee?" Pogue asked.

"Oh shut up." Tyler said, annoyed.

Shae laughed softly. "That is so cute."

Reid leaned over to Shae and she blushed slightly. "I think you're cute."

Shae smiled at him then, brushed back her blonde hair. "Really?"

Reid nodded then, jerked his head to an empty table. Shae got up from her seat, brushing off her skirt then following Reid to the table. Kate smiled at me with a sly look. "I think your friend is about to hook up with Reid."

Leah's head snapped up from Tyler's shoulder and searched for Shae. She was staring into Reid's ever-so-blue blue eyes and was touching his arm. _I never seen her so happy with a guy and I haven't seen Reid like that either, _Leah thought.She snuggled against Tyler. "I think so, too."

**That is the end of Chapter 11. Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to save my best ideas for the final chapters. Please Review with a cherry on top! Pleasy, Please!**


	13. Secrets of the Covenant: MiniStory 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Covenant; I only own this story's plot line and Leah Danvers.

* * * * * * AkashaCullen26 * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Okay this is my first mini-story in this story. It is a story within a story! I hope you liked this! I am starting this and it will continue until the end of the story! XD

Sons= 13

Leah=12

**Secrets of the Covenant**

Romance by the Lake

Her medium-length brown hair blew in the wind as she watched the sunset. The sun was setting behind the trees that blocked it. It was the beginning of camp and the water looked absolutely perfect. It was orange and shimmering. My red camp jacket was falling off her shoulders. The long green grass was brushing against her bare feet.

"Hey, Danvers!" a boy with dark hair called. The girl looked over her shoulder to see the person calling her name. Her frown stayed in its place. The boy plopped down next to her and looked at her curiously. He curled her hair with his finger and caused the edges of her lips to curl into a smile. A laugh escaped her lips as she looked towards the boy.

"What do you want Tyler?" she asked, looking back towards the water.

He released her hair then looked towards the lake also. "I just wanted to know what is wrong with you."

"Why, Tyler?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder to glance at Tyler. Tyler brushed back her hair behind her ear and held her hands in his. He lifted her from the ground gently. She stood up with him unwillingly. "Close your eyes, it's a surprise." He told her. Her hands slid to her eyes to cover them. Tyler pulled out a pink lily and brushed the soft petals against her cheeks and her nose. A smile appeared on her face as she opened her eyes. She took the flower from Tyler's hands and sniffed it. The good-smelling aroma emitting from the flower flowed into her nostrils. She sighed as it filled her nose with an amazing scent. Her arms wrapped around Tyler's neck and Tyler placed his hands on the small of her back.

"I love lilies! Thank you so much, Ty!" she exclaimed.

She backed out of his arms then, placed the flower in her hair. Tyler bent and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks slowly changed to pink. "You are so sweet. You have got to be one of my best friends."

Tyler rubbed the back of his head before, walking closer to the water. Someone came running behind them and pushed Tyler into the water. Leah looked to her side and saw Reid laughing next to her. "Reid you jerk," she said, hitting his chest.

She dove into the water and swam to Tyler. Once she got him onto shore, she checked to see if he was breathing. She moved her strand of hair behind her ear. "Ty?"

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Leah?"

She nodded. "Yeah?"

"You smell nice." He told her.

She laughed at him then, kissed his cheek. "You are funny, Ty."

Tyler sat up with a lopsided grin on his face. "I try."

Leah hugged him again, laughing. "Thanks for making me happy, Tyler!"

"That's what friends are for."

**That is the end of my first mini-story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review this chappie! Next chapter will be up soon. :D I will post more mini-stories soon!**


	14. SNEAK PEEK!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, but I own this story's storyline and my OCs.**

**ATTENTION****!!!!!!! ALL MY The Ancient Power fans! I have awesome news! = )**

**Since I have 55 reviews, I decided to give you guys a present. I did this out of the kindness of my heart. If there is anything left, this gift tore my heart out. The gift is a….a…..a NEW SNEEK PEEK! Thought I was going to say car? Ha,ha,ha, you sillies! Anyway, this chapter will probably be the saddest chapter! I was bored and I can't keep updating this story like crazy!? I have a life!lol. I hope you enjoy! **

**---------- Hey, you in that computer seat! Get me back my popcorn and my soda!**

**_NO…I ate it already!-**

**O__O-------O__O------- WHAT!?! Now, I'm hungry. I'll be back. Stop reading this trash and read my surprise down below, now! ^-^ Thank you!**

SNEAK PEEK~ One

The Ancient Power

Can't tell the chapter--Ch. ? (Black Keys)

**Tyler's Point of View:**

My world ended in that instant. My heart was aching like crazy. Why was the world so cruel? Could it be because of this stupid curse on the Sons of Ipswich? I wish I were normal sometimes. Normal people don't deal with what I'm dealing with right now. All the colors once around me faded slowly to grey then to black. It was black as the night, black as my heart, and black as my vision. I can't believe this was happening. Even though we were still in those winter months, it was raining. The rain was freezing cold, but the weather was bothering me. I could be frozen or better yet, on fire on now. Maybe those disasters can take away my pain. Anything was better than this. I watched my dark haired beauty's eyes flash a deadly black and the worst thing of all. My own love is my own enemy. She pinned me to the wall of the warehouse and watched me writhe in pain every time I was struck by Chase and Luke. A smirk would sometimes appear on her beautiful face. It was like a demon possessed her. After they finished me, she took over. The rain poured harder and ran from my dark hair to my chin. The water changed from red, to pink, and finally, to clear. She looked at me one more time before walking away to Chase. Chase wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately right in front of my eyes. Her once warm hazel eyes were gone and filled by darkness. It's the Power inside of her. I need to get it out of her. A soft, seductive laughter rang through my ears.

"What's wrong Tyler? Surprised?" she asked in a mocking tone.

I looked up at her then, my head fell. Leah walked over to me then, bent to my level. She held my chin in her hand to make me look her in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this Leah? We used to be in love. Remember our promise?"

My questions started to make her cringe and shake. Suddenly, I saw her eyes flash to her hazel color then back to black. Her hands were gripping onto her head, grabbing a fistful of hair. "Shut up!"

I struggled to stand and enclosed her in my arms. I was stunned by her shield as I walked closer. Her eyes looked at me with worry in them. I smiled at her and her expression softened. My arms went around her and she held onto me. "We promised we get married and have those two kids. We also promised that nothing would come between us, not even your Power."

Her tears spilled onto my shirt. "Ty…," she began before she was shut off. Chase hurled an energy ball at me, sending me to my feet. Leah looked at Chase with emotions crossing her face. Chase took her hand and kissed her forehead. "Don't be confused." His hand rubbed her wet head and he held her chin. "Look around, this is what I've done for you."

She looked around the empty, dark place. Her eyes went from Caleb's unmoving body then, to Reid and Pogue. I was hoping she would snap out of that stupid spell already. Leah nodded then, walked into Chase's chest. "I'm okay."

I had to get to Caleb. I scrambled to him and tried my hardest to wake him. "Caleb! Caleb! Caleb, Kitty needs you now."

His eyes flickered open and his breathing was uneven. "Tyler."

I helped him up from the ground and he took a quick analysis of the area. "Pogue and Reid are down."

"What are we going to do about Leah?" I asked.

Caleb ran his hand through his hair, letting out a loud sigh. "I don't know. The Ancient Power is more powerful than us. Leah could even die from using the power excessively.

"I wish Charlotte were here to help us now."

An image began to appear in front of us. A pale, ghostly figure wearing a flowing white dress materialized in the room. Her brown hair curled, flowing down her back. She stared at us with her ghostly blue eyes.

"What on earth happened here? Did this happen because of the necklace?"

"No, my sister has the help of two warlocks and the Ancient Power."

"That's bad."

"You have any ideas, Charlotte?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I just took the necklace off and hid it into the ground."

"So much help." Reid said, limping towards us.

"Yeah, we all have faith that Kitty will break this spell." Pogue said, slinging his hurt arm around Caleb.

"Together." Caleb said.

Leah was gone, but we did have an old opponent. We all glared at Chase and our eyes changed black simultaneously. I stepped toward Chase with an angry look. "I will get back my fiancée," I growled.

**That is your ****SNEEK PEEK****! Stay tuned for anymore that I might post. Please review this. If you do, then I will smile and sing! I really do hope you liked this chapter. I want at least five reviews for this update! If you guys get your friends to review, too then, I will be even happier! =D**


	15. SNEAK PEEK TWO!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Covenant movie! If I did then, I would have been escorted off set for various reasons.**

**A/N: I left y'all wanting more, but all I can give you right now of shorts and mini-stories. The next chapter is a Reid and Shae chapter. That's all I am allowed to say. Here is another preview of later chapters. Enjoy! XD Note, this isn't a whole chapter, just half of it. These are two separate chapters.**

**Sneak Peek: 2**

**The Ancient Power**

**Ch. ?**

**Regular Point of View:**

Leah had her hand latched onto Chase's back. She held onto tighter and tighter, waiting for the boys to make a move. Her hair clung to her face and she was dripping wet. Tyler watched her struggle to hold on.

"Tyler! I will keep my promise to you, okay?" she shouted to him.

He nodded and tried to move towards her, but she sent him back gently. She squeezed Chase's heart tighter, cringing from the pain it caused her. Chase was linked to her and everything he felt, she felt. A tear escaped her eyes. "Leah, there is another way. Just give us some time."

She shook her mass of hair at them and closed her eyes shut tightly. "I am getting rid of both of us. Chase was right about me. I don't deserve to live, Ty. My power can kill us and the world. I can destroy it, but I also can create it. I wouldn't be able to create the ones I love though." She smiled weakly at her brothers, then let her eyes flash to black. "No, do it. Kill us!"

Caleb and the others hesitated to make a move. She laughed at them. "Do it, I said!"

"No, Kitty. We love you and we can't do it." Caleb and Pogue said together.

"Fine."

She used her other hand to control her brothers. She made them, fire all they had on her and Chase. Despite their struggles, she was able to control them easily. Before all that power came to her, she noticed Tyler running towards it. She flung him back once more and that was her last. "Goodbye, Tyler. I will always love you."

The giant ball of energy hit Chase and Leah hard and all that was heard were their shrieks. Tyler looked broken from the sight he just saw. He crawled to the spot and cried on top of it. While he was crying he felt something hard under him. He lifted his body from the leaves and picked up the small thing shinning amongst the darkness. It was the engagement ring he gave Leah a few months ago. He held it close to him and cried onto the diamonds.

"Leah!" he shouted through his tears.

Caleb walked over to Tyler and fell beside him. "I can't believe she's gone."

Ch. ?

A week has passed since that night and Tyler hadn't moved from the spot he'd been laying. It was like time had frozen in place. Caleb, Pogue and Reid walked towards him with worry on their faces.

Tyler looked at Caleb with an angry look in his eyes. "She's not dead. She's not."

His eyes flashed black and he caused the whole warehouse to shake violently. Pogue wrapped his arms around Tyler. "Calm down, man. We all are upset."

Tyler yanked him away and tossed the ring into the ground. "You guys weren't engaged to her! You didn't feel all what I felt. She was everything to me. We were going to have kids and live in that house in the countryside. We already bought it and this happens."

The leaves began to rustle and the rain poured lighter onto their heads. Suddenly, colors were appearing on the ground. There was a faint white color by the side of the warehouse. All the boys were in a battle stance. "I can't believe that asshole is still alive after all that." Reid shouted. Tyler ran to the figure with hope soaring in his body. _She is alive, I knew it._

He moved all the debris and leaves blocking the rest of the figure. Once he removed all of the remains, a smile appeared on his face. He looked down to see his beautiful goddess covered in leaves. Her curly dark brown hair was covered in leaves and they were entangled in it. The white pants she was wearing were wet and her strapless top was covered by her white leather jacket. Tyler cradled her in his arms bridal style and caressed her face. She was still beautiful, but she wasn't breathing. She really was dead. Caleb began to break out in tears at the sight of his sister. Her skin was freezing cold and wasn't just because she was exposing her mid-section. Tyler crushed her in his arms and she coughed on his neck. He looked down at her surprised. She began to twist in his arms.

"Why do I smell dirt?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

Tyler laughed at her, setting her on her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I told you."

After she pulled away, she lifted her right white boot. "Oh?"

She bent down to the ground, picked up her ring then, handed it to Tyler. She smiled shyly at him. "Maybe you should treat my ring better."

Tyler blushed. "Sorry."

He held her soft hand in his then, slid the ring on her left hand ring finger and she smiled. "Thank you."

Caleb hugged Leah tightly in his arms until Leah complained. "Cale, you're going to squeeze the air out of me."

He leaned away from her then, kissed her forehead. "I thought I lost you."

"You know me better than that."

Pogue and Reid walked up to them. "Do we get some love?" Reid asked.

Leah laughed at him and wrapped her arms around Pogue and Reid. "How's about we have a party to celebrate?"

"Chase being out of our hair? Hell yeah." Pogue said.

"Yeah, sure." She said, warily. She knew that Chase wasn't gone since she was alive. They were joined since Chase cast that spell on her. She mentally threw up from the thought. _I can't believe I did that. That is the last time I get put under a mind control spell. Well, I hope he comes after Tyler and I are married and have our two kids. _

**That is my last preview for right now so, be on the lookout for Chapter Eleven! My sky high fic will be up this week also so, check it out. I hope you enjoyed these great updates, gosh; I love you guys so much. : **)


	16. One Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or the characters. I also don't own the song "One Time". **

**The Ancient Power**

Ch.12: One Time

_**Leah's Point of View:**_

I brushed Shae's wavy blonde hair softly. Today was the day she and Reid were going out on a date. They had been hanging out for about two weeks and Reid- the player- finally made his move. He better not try anything on her or I will kick his ass. Shae told me he hardly flirted with her at first, but today in class he decided to ask her out. I brushed her hair harder and she winced in pain. "Sorry," I muttered. She rolled her eyes at me before continuing to stare forward.

"If you're angry please put the brush down before I lose my hair." She joked.

I laughed at her then, set the brush on the desk. "Like I said, I'm sorry. I was thinking about Reid."

"Well, Reid isn't my hair." She said, squeezing her blonde locks.

I picked up the scissors next to the brush then, took some of her hair in my hands. "You sure you want me to cut it?"

She nodded. "Yes. It is way too much to manage."

I nodded my head in agreement then, began to cut her hair. The strands fell to the ground and landed softly. After I finished, I spun her around to look at her hair. She held the sides of it and smiled. "This is free, right?"

I laughed at her again. "Yeah, it is."

I picked up the pink lip gloss and glided it along her lips. After her lip gloss was on, I applied some eyeliner, mascara, and some blush. "There!"

She jumped up from her seat and hugged me. "Thank you so much, Lee!"

"Welcome. So, what you wearin'?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt." she said, simply.

I looked at her like she was stupid. "Why don't cha wear a bag over your head that says loser?"

"That's harsh. We are just going to Nicky's."

"You know I was kiddin', but seriously."

I revolved around on my heels to my closet and started looking through my stuff. I pulled out a sexy black dress and tossed it at my friend. "Perfect!"

She eyed it as if it were an alien or something. "Try it on."

"Okay," she said, hurrying to my bathroom. After five minutes, she came out. I held my hands out framing her. "You look sexy, honey!"

She blushed at my comment. "Can I wear my black converse?"

I sighed heavily. "Sure."

She had a giddy look on her face. "Thanks!"

I plopped on my bed and stuck my ear buds in my ears. Before the song could even reach one second, there was a knock on my door. I yanked the buds from my ears. "Coming!"

When I opened it, I was surprised to see Tyler with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. "For me?"

He nodded as I took them from his hands. I sniffed them then, I set them on the desk. I bit my lip sexily and jerked my chin at him. My hands slid behind his head and I began to twirl his hair with my fingers. "What's the occasion?"

He planted a kiss on my lips then, wrapped his arms around my bare waist. "A guy can't give his girl flowers?"

I kissed his neck tenderly. "Well, I have an occasion."

I gripped his shirt and began pulling him to my bed. I fell on the sheets while Tyler hovered over me. He leaned in to me and I puckered my lips. His lips crushed mine and his hands held my waist tighter. I yanked off his shirt and he slid off my tank top.

"Hey, Lee, where are those cute pair of earrings?" Shae asked, walking into the room, fastening her bracelet. She froze when she saw us on my bed. All of our faces burned red. My mouth was open and I quickly dove behind my bed. I put my shirt on then, tossed Tyler his. He pulled it over his head quickly and put his arm around me with a smile on his face. I pushed his arm away then, handed Shae my earrings. She went back into the bathroom with a smile on her face. "Didn't mean to interrupt you love birds."

I faced Tyler. "When did you get that tattoo?" I asked squeezing his waist.

He reached for my thigh and latched it around his waist. "Last Friday."

I pulled my leg away from him slowly with a smirk on my face. I lowered myself to his waist and lifted up his shirt, revealing his tattoo. It was a tattoo of a Celtic dragon that looked absolutely sexy. I jumped back up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maybe I should get one too. "

He placed a hickey on my neck and I moaned from the touch. Before, we could go any farther, there was another knock. I fell to my bed and closed my eyes. Tyler laughed as he walked to the door to open it. Reid walked into the room and smirked when he saw me on my bed. "Having a sexual night?"

Tyler gripped Reid's shoulder. "Yeah."

Shae walked out and Reid froze in his spot. Her once wavy hair was gone, but she still looked amazing. Reid wrapped his arm around Shae's petite figure and he kissed her cheek. "You look amazing."

"So do you."

"Ready to go?"he asked Shae.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Tyler tossed Reid his keys willingly. "Don't' need them tonight man."

Reid raised his eyebrows at Tyler. "Whatever happened to the oh-so-sweet and innocent Baby Boy?" Reid asked using air quotes around Tyler's nickname.

"Him? Oh yeah, he's gone."

Reid laughed at Tyler then, they bumped fists. "Later."

After Reid and Shae left the room, Tyler turned his attention back on me. I was wearing a pink bra with polka dots on it and matching underwear. My curly brown hair cascaded down my back as I stared at Tyler. He closed his eyes, _Thank you God_. I got up from the bed then, crushed my lips to his. His hands were on my lower back and my hands cupped his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~Shae and Reid~**_

_**Shae Point of view: **_

I held onto Reid tighter as we danced to a slow song. He smelled so good and he looked so handsome. He definitely wasn't the same boy I knew in camp. I always had a crush on him, but I never thought of telling him. Lots of girls wanted to date him. He had the prettiest blue eyes and was one of the most popular boys in camp. Reid breathed on my neck causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I sighed then, pulled away. Reid lowered his hands to my waist and I blushed pink. A devilish smile appeared on his lips. "What's wrong? You've been quiet since we got here."

I shook my newly shortened blonde hair at him with a smile on my face. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

He twirled me in a circle then, pulled me into his chest. "About me?"

I nodded against his chest. "Yeah, I was thinking about how much I liked you in camp."

He looked surprised at my response. "You liked me?"

I nodded then, slid my hands to his face and kissed his lips. His tongue begged for entry into my mouth and I allowed it in. I pulled away from his lips and bit my lip. "Yeah and I still do."

Before, Reid leaned in to kiss me; someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Is Leah here?"

Reid's face twisted in anger."What do you want with her you bastard?"

The boy's eyes shifted to me and he winked. "Finally found a girlfriend to settle down with Reid?"

"He screwed you yet? I'm sure he's dying to pop your cherry." He whispered in my ear.

I backed away from him. "Why would you say that?"

He laughed at me. "Reid didn't tell you?"

"Shut the hell up, Rick!" a voice yelled.

I looked behind Rick to see Tyler and Leah, along with Pogue, Caleb and two girls. Before a fight broke out, Leah stepped in between Reid and Rick. She had her hand on Rick's chest. "Hello, Rick. Where've you been?" she asked, with a happy tone.

He smiled at her. "Family vacation. Can I talk to you about something in private?"

Leah looked back to Tyler and he nodded. "Not long, okay?"

Leah kissed him on his lips shortly then, she followed Rick out. After they exited, Tyler went to the bar. I knew he wasn't happy about this. I followed him and stood right next to him.

"One beer." He told the guy behind the bar. Tyler handed him the money then, took a long sip. He looked at me drunkenly. "Yo."

I frowned at him. "What's with the beer, Tyler?"

He shrugged and with another sip, he was finished. "Leah, I guess."

"Didn't ya'll just have sex?" I asked in my country twang voice.

He nodded and asked the guy for another beer. After her got it, he took another long sip. "I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend and let her have some freedom."

I touched Tyler's arm and smiled at him. "Lay off the beers or Leah will never kiss your alcoholic lips ever again."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm going to check on Leah."

I hurried outside and when I looked for Leah, she wasn't there. "Leah!"

Silence.

"Leah!" I called again.

Silence.

I ran back into the building and grabbed Tyler's arm. "Leah's missing."

Tyler's eyes widened and he dropped his beer bottle. "What?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********

**That is the end of this Chapter! I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be in Chase's Point of View! I hope you weren't disappointed. I know I promised some Reid and Shae, but I had to put Tyler and Leah in there. I just got that idea and I think it came out good! This might be my last update this week since, I updated a lot. If I get inspired then, another chapter is heading your way! Please Read and Review! Tyler's tattoo and a picture of Shae and her dress will be on my profile! Look at it if you want and tell me what you think! You can PM me your thoughts. Ooooh, P.s! I will also be posting my own story on Fictionpress if you heard of it. If you haven't check it out. One will be about vampires and one about werewolves! My name is ****Guardian-Angel-MaiKuran**

**Xoxoxo- LOVE AKASHA! : )**

**(I TOTALLY ROCK!)**

Wow, I talk a lot. I think I got that from my friend on Fanficiton, you know who you are! XD


	17. Obsessed

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant in any way. All I own is my OC and this story's plot line. I also don't own the song "Obsessed". **

**A/N: 63 FREAKIN' REVIEWS! That is really awesome! Cheers to you guys! I love you so much! =) Um…I wanted to talk about my sneak peeks. My first one I posted is like the fifth to last chapter I think, something like that. My second sneak peek is when they are finishing Chase off in the battle for their lives. So, last chapter Shae and Reid go out on their date and Leah gets kidnapped.-yeah, by Chase/ alias Rick Ashton. This chapter is sad for Leah and for Tyler. **

**The Ancient Power**

Ch. 13: Obsessed

_**Chase Point of View:**_

I brushed my hand against her cheek. It was soft and warm and it made me shiver from the touch. Her curly brown hair was spread around her and her lips were parted. I watched as her chest rose and fell then, placed my hand over her heart. I could feel her heart beating under my hand. Her wrists were tied to the posts and so were her ankles in case she tried anything. I knew that it wouldn't hold for long since she harbors a lot of power within her. I would love to see her beautiful eyes, but they were covered. My hand slid down her back and I leaned in closer to her. I crushed my lips to hers and that taste was sensational. The door leading to my room swung open and Luke walked in with a surprised look on his face. He glared at me and his gaze shifted to where my hands were. Luke walked to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. I smirked at his presence.

"What were you doing, Chase?" he asked me.

I faced him and got up from my spot. I caressed her face softly and traced her perfect features. "Nothing."

His intense glare on me subsided as he sighed. "It didn't look like nothing. If you ask me, it seems you are in love with her also."

I chuckled at him. He was right. I never intended to fall for the sister of Caleb. Before Luke could question me any further, I exited the room. "I'll be back. I need to gather some things."

_**Luke's Point of View:**_

I knew that Chase loved her. Who couldn't? She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had creamy skin and went well with her chocolate colored hair. I held a strand of it in my palm and let it fall loosely out of it. I reached for her hand and kissed it. A soft cough escaped her lips as I did. My eyes met her blinded ones. She tried to sit up, but couldn't do to that fact Chase tied her up. She began to pant and her body shook nervously. "Where am I?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Her chains began to shake as she twisted on the bed. "Let me go! I can't see! Someone help me, please! Tyler? Reid? Caleb? Pogue?"

I removed her blindfold and her hazel eyes darkened. "You! Why did you kidnap me? You better let me go or-," she began before I covered her mouth.

"I'm here to help you." I told her.

She tried to speak, but my hand blocked her words. I quickly moved it from her lips. "The hell you are."

I sighed at her, and then I slid my hand to her cheek. She blushed from my touch even though she was trying her hardest not to. "Listen to me Leah."

She nodded.

"I can't let you go, but I can get rid of the chains."

My eyes flashed red and her chains broke. She looked around me with a surprised look. "Wow!"

I couldn't take it any longer. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers. She was taken by surprise at first then; she placed her hand to my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her body was pressed against mine. It felt like I was in heaven until she broke apart from my lips. She punched me in my jaw then, flipped over my body. She tricked me! I really found that sexy. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me. She tried her best to fight me, but she couldn't do anything to me. "Let me go!" she yelled, tears began to form in her eyes. She held onto my arm and cried into my shoulder. "I just want to see Tyler. I just want to see him."

I cupped her face and made her look me in the eye. "You can never see him again, Leah."

The tears spilled over her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. "Why not? I don't even want to be here!"

Before I could respond, she trembled in my arms and her eyes were wide. Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered shut and she slumped into my chest. I tried to shake her, but she didn't move. "That should do it." Chase told me.

"What did you do?" I asked him, shifting her weight into my arms.

Chase began to rub her head. "It will just cause her to be out of it for awhile."

He opened his arms for her and I handed her to him willingly. "I'm going to take her back into my room."

**Chase Point of View:**

I carried Leah to my room and laid her on my bed. I brushed away a piece of hair blocking her ear and whispered in it, "I think I'm going to have some fun with you."

_**Tyler's Point of View:**_

I pressed on the gas pedal harder as I sped down the winding road. I was going seventy-five miles per hour, which was over the speed limit. Leah needed me, I know it. Sarah and Shae were riding with me and constantly told me to slow down. I ignored every time they said something to me. I just wanted to see Leah. Shae leaned towards me and I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She knew that I didn't feel like talking and automatically fell back in her seat. She looked out the dark window and stared blankly at the dark sky. I looked at Sarah with my mirror and I saw how worried she looked. Her phone began to ring in her pocket. "Hey, Kate. How's the search going?" she asked. She was silent for awhile and talked back into the phone. After she hung up, I looked at her in the mirror.

"So, what she say?" I asked.

"They haven't found anything yet. Pogue and Kate aren't too far from us."

I hit my hands against the steering wheel and Shae jumped in her seat. When we passed by a giant oak tree, Shae gasped. "There's something on the road! Watch out!"

I slammed on the brakes and was lucky that the car slid to a complete stop. I put the car in park and Sarah, Shae and I jumped out the truck. We went around the truck and bent to the ground to see what it was. It was a person. I rolled the body over and it turned out to be a girl. Her flowing brown hair covered her face. I pushed it away and it turned out to be Leah. Her eyes were closed and she was naked, except for a blanket wrapped around her body. I cradled her in my arms and quickly ran to the passenger doors. Sarah opened the door for me and I laid Leah on the seats gently. Her body was trembling greatly. Sarah slid in next to her and Shae and I ran to our seats. Shae pulled out her phone and texted Reid and Caleb the news. Sarah pulled out her phone and texted Kate and Pogue. I took off my jacket and handed it to Sarah to put it around Leah's bare body.

I parked my truck outside the giant iron gates of the Danvers estate. I carried Leah in my arms and hurried to the door. Shae knocked on the door for me and Evelyn opened the door. "Tyler why are you…," she said, trailing off her thoughts and looked in my arms. She pushed the door opened wider and I walked in. I laid Leah on the sofa and Evelyn sat next to her. She rubbed her head lovingly, her hand trembling. "What happened to her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "We don't know. We found her like that on the street."

"Where's Caleb?" she asked, searching the room.

The door swung open and as if on cue, Caleb walked in with the others trailing behind him. "I'm right here, Mother."

Caleb sprinted over to the sofa and sat next to his mother. "Where was she Tyler?"

"We found her naked on the road."

Evelyn nearly toppled over. "She was raped?"

I shrugged.

Evelyn began to tear up. "I think I'm going to bed early. I can't bear this anymore."

Caleb followed after her. "Let me go with you."

Pogue and Kate watched Leah on the sofa. "I hope she wakes up soon." Kate said, rubbing Pogue's shoulder.

"I'm surprised this is Kitty. She is so tough, how could this happen." Pogue said.

I fell onto the couch and I wrapped my arms around Leah's waist and she slumped backwards. Her neck bent away from. I crushed her into my arms and squeezed her. My tears fell from my face onto her chest. Please, open your eyes to me, Leah. Please. Reid was comforting Shae and hugged her in his arms. Her tears fell onto his shirt as she cried. When Caleb came back down, he wiped his face with his hand then, walked towards me. "How's she doing?"

"Still not awake, Caleb."

He sighed heavily then, ruffled Leah's hair. "Wake up soon, Kit."

She didn't move one bit. Caleb turned to the others. "You can stay here if you want."

"I'm staying until my best friend wakes up," Shae said, full of confidence.

"Me,too." Reid said, squeezing Shae's hip, causing her to smile.

"Count us in." Pogue said.

Caleb's glance fell upon me. "What about you? Can you deal with her this way?"

I nodded then, hugged Leah's unmoving body tighter. "I couldn't stay away from her if I tried."

He smiled down at me then, looked up. "You know where the guest rooms are."

After the others went up the stairs, Caleb took Leah into his arms. "I'm going to get her dressed."

"I'll be in her room."

Caleb nodded to me then, followed behind the others. I took in some air before following after Caleb to Leah's room. Her room was a lavender color with a purple bed in the center of the room. I looked over to her dresser and saw the old pictures from camp. I picked up the one we took together and smiled at the memories. I slid off my shirt and Caleb walked in with Leah dressed in a silk lavender top and lavender pants. He laid her on the soft bed, kissed her forehead, and left the room. Her hair was still curling in different directions as she slept. She looked so peaceful, almost dead. Her once light bronze skin was lighter than usual. I kissed her cheek then, her neck. I took her wrist in my hand and stared at the tattoo there. It had changed again, this time it was a sun. So strange. I dropped her wrist back on the bed then, wrapped my arms around her. "Please wake up to me, my love."

A soft moan escaped her lips and I staggered back. "Leah?"

She rolled on her side and looked me in the eyes. She looked completely dazed for some reason."Who are you and why is your arm around me? And who is this Leah girl?"

"What?"

She continued to stare at me with a blank look in her hazel eyes. What's going on?

**I hope you liked this chapter! I just had to update. I can't take a break from this story. I hope you liked this chapter enough to leave me reviews with a plump, juicy cherry on top. **


	18. Crash and Burn

**I do not own The Covenant in any way so, yeah. I only own my OC and this story. I do not own the song "Crash and Burn".**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I needed a break. Plus, lots of planning for a special day. Um… I don't know what else to say to you guys. Well, the poll on my profile is coming out better than I thought. But, being psychic and all, I knew that there would be a high number of votes for Tyler and Reid. Of course, I'm going for Tyler! ^_^ So, if you haven't voted please do. If you want me to advertise your Covenant story on my story, I would love to do so. Also, if you readers have any friends who love Covenant stories, please recommend mine. People who don't have fanfiction accounts and you are reading, I ALLOW anonymous reviews!!! Alright, my mouth is done talking! To the story! **

**The Ancient Power**

Ch. 14: Crash and Burn

**Leah Point of View:**

I woke up to the eyes of a boy with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Why was I in the bed with him? I have a boyfriend and it isn't him. I looked further and saw that he was shirtless and his body was wow! He had a definite swimmer's body. I studied his face and I noticed he seemed he was deeply infatuated with me. I revolved my head around and examined all my surroundings. The room was full of purple and looked really expensive. Where was I? I screamed off my confusion and the boy put his hands on my shoulders. I looked into his sparkling eyes and sighed. "Who are you?" I asked, again.

Instead of answering me, his lips crashed onto mine. His kisses were filled with such passion and he seemed to be putting all he had in the kiss. Before, I could fall into the clouds from his extraordinary kissing skills; I pushed him off of me. He looked me up and down. My face burned red from embarrassment then, I punched him in his jaw. He fell onto one of the white fluffy pillows and held his jaw tightly. I punched him that hard? Damn! I shrugged then, rolled of the canopy bed. I hurried down the stairs and felt my legs weaken. So many steps! I heard footsteps behind me and I looked back to see him following me. Boy was he persistent! "Okay weird boy, stay away!" I shouted behind me.

He ran down the stairs faster, trying to catch up with me. My hair bounced as I hurried faster. The boy reached for my hand and pulled me towards him. I stopped moving then, stared into his eyes again. "Okay, Paige, let's just listen to the weirdo."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Paige."

I nodded. "Yes, Paige. That's my name, not 'Leah'. So, what do you want weirdo?"

He laughed at me then, ran his hands through his brown hair. "First of all, my name is Tyler Sims. Not weirdo. Plus, I want you."

I chuckled to myself. "I'm flattered Tyler, but I have a boyfriend. I must have gotten drunk and ended up here."

His face changed to a pale color, if he went any paler, he would be a ghost. "Are you okay?" I asked, touching his arm.

"I'm your boyfriend."

I shook my head at him and backed away slowly. I ran downstairs towards the door. I tried my hardest to pry open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. A warm hand squeezed my forearm. I followed the hand to warm brown eyes. Figures it would be another dude, but there was a woman on side of him. Probably his mom. The warm brown eyed hottie in front of me crushed me in his strong arms. He had a very good smell and it made me sigh. Once he released me, he flashed me an amazing smile. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"I guess I am, too."I

The woman with medium-length black hair wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I'm so happy my angel!"

I pulled out of her arms immediately. "Whoa, angel? I don't even know you, ma'am."

"Leah? It's me, your mother Evelyn."

"Sorry, I may look like Leah, but I'm not her. My name is Paige."

The woman named Evelyn looked towards tall, dark, and handsome with a confused look. "What's wrong with her Caleb?"

"Nothing is wrong with me."

Caleb rested his hand on Evelyn's shoulder then, walked closer to me. "What school do you go to?"

"Oh, I go to Spenser."

"I go there, too. How's about I give you a ride there."

"Thanks. All my clothes are in my dorm."

"Let me get changed and I'll see you in fifteen."

??????????????????????????/////////////?????????????????????????////////////////????????????????

I let my sleepwear fall to my ankles, grabbed my towel and toiletries then, stepped into my steamy shower. The water ran down my bare body slowly and I could feel the heat under my skin. My hair was wet and it darkened from the water. A vision of that boy claiming to be my boyfriend drifted into my head. His blue eyes looked so familiar and the way he kissed me. I pressed my fingers to my lips and sighed from the thought. Maybe I should give him a chance. He seemed to be telling the truth, but I have a boyfriend. Or do I? I turned the dials causing the water to lessen until it turned completely off. I stepped out of the marble shower, wrapped the green towel around my mid-section, and flipped my wet hair over my shoulder. I walked onto my carpeted floor, water flowing behind me, and started to snap my bra strap together. Someone knocked on my door and I walked over to it then, looked through the peep hole. Weird boy. Oops, I mean Tyler Sims. I closed my eyes and sighed. I pulled my drawer open, picked out a pair of underwear- I chose the black lacey one- and slid it on. Before I opened the door, I put on the ugly uniform skirt. I really did hate the uniform here. After I was half dressed, I pulled open the door. I smiled at him brightly.

"Hello, weirdo." I said, in a joking tone.

"Hi, Paige."

"Come in," I said, ushering him into my room.

While he sat on my bed, I buttoned up my white blouse. I dried my hair with my towel then, held my flat iron in my right hand. I brushed my hair softly before I straightened it out. I put a headband on top of it then, I modeled in front of Tyler.

"What do you think?"

"You look great."

"Thanks, Ty." After I said that, I stumbled a bit. Why did I just stumble like that? I feel so weird.

"May I walk you to class?" he asked me.

"Yes, you may."

As we walked down the hallway, I felt weaker and weaker. We were by the stairs when I felt the weakest. I fell and before I could roll down the stairs, Tyler wrapped his arms around me. We both rolled down the stairs and Tyler held onto me tighter and tighter with every roll. Once we reached the bottom, I was onto of him, lying on his chest. His chest rose and fell under me as I laid there. I sat up weakly and looked at him with lazy eyes. "Ty?"

His eyes were closed completely, blocking his beautiful blue gaze. I shook his shoulders. "Tyler!"

Tears fell from my eyes and fell onto his cheeks. "I don't know why I'm crying even though I haven't known you for long. But, I am and I hate to see you like this!"

I slid my hands to either side of his face and kissed his lips softly. "Tyler?"

I felt a pain in my side and it wasn't a crap. It felt like getting a shot, but it burned my sides. I clutched them and rolled over in pain. My heart was racing like crazy and I was breathing abnormally. Darkness surrounded me, soon to be blocked by light. There was an image of Tyler and me hugging and kissing. We looked so happy and enjoying life together. What happened to us? Tyler kissed my cheek sweetly and handed me a bouquet of flowers. One thing I did realize was my name was Leah Noelle Danvers and I was crushing on my brother and ignoring my boyfriend. I mentally threw up from that thought. Me and Caleb? Ha, not if any lifetime. I opened my eyes and I felt alive again. Thank God that was all over. I wonder what made me forget all that important information. I was no longer a virgin and I had a sexy boyfriend who I owe a long make-up session with. I brushed back my straightened hair and pulled into a side ponytail. I ran my fingers from Tyler's perfect face to his chest. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I leaned down to him and kissed his hand. "Thanks, weirdo."

He laughed then, sat up and I fitted myself between his legs. I rested my head on his chest and sat there quietly. He brushed his cheek onside of mine and whispered into my ear. "Anytime, Paige."

I laughed softly, trying to fight off a blush. "Shut up," I whined childishly.

"How's about we play hooky today?" he asked me.

I revolved around so that I faced him. "You are changing on me, Tyler."

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice said to us.

"Damnit, Reid, you ruin everything!" Tyler shouted.

Reid laughed then, his gaze was on me. "Morning, Lee."

"Morning, Reid."

It was silent for awhile. "Well, I'm leaving before you two get carried away in this hallway."

I blushed again this time it took over my whole face. I jumped up from Tyler's arms and brushed off my skirt. Tyler wrapped his arms around me and hugged me into him. "My mother's birthday is coming up. Want to go shopping for a gift?"

I pushed out of his arms and started to walk off. "Maybe."

Tyler caught me by surprise and he slung me over his shoulders and ran towards his dorm. "Maybe is a yes."

"No, maybe is a put me down!" I shouted.

He Used to open the door and laid me on the soft bed. "What did Caleb tell you about Using?"

"It was just a little, Lee."

I twisted my lips then, held up my index finger. "Watch this."

I moved my finger to the side and the buttons of his shirt buttoned up quickly. He looked at me amused. "What. The. Hell."

I laughed then, used my finger to pull his body towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck then, looked into his eyes. "How?" he whispered.

I bit my lip. "Magic."

**A/N: Chapter 13 end. I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry if you think all this was fast, but hey I'm saving all my ideas for the last chapters! Please Review and love it! Love it a lot! Take your review, hug it, kiss it, and never forget your love for the chapter. I have something to tell you guys though! Very Important! I want you guys to include something with your review. Okay, listen carefully. Did you hear me? No? WHY ARE YOU DEAF! **

**My helper monkey: Akasha, my master.**

**Me: Yes, my helper monkey.**

**My helper monkey: You didn't say anything.**

**O_O…. Me: Shut up you stupid monkey! I knew that! Geez, I shouldn't have hired you and pay you five bananas a week. **

**My helper monkey: Sorry, master. I'm sorry. Please don't take my bananas away. I needs them, they're too delicious to live without.**

**Me: Well, I hate bananas! So, deal with it!**

**Okay, time to be serious. I need you guys to choose. Who should Leah go to when Tyler and Leah have their first fight?**

**Examples:**

**A: Pogue/Kate**

**B: Reid/Sheae**

**ETC. You can pick anyone from my story except Chase and Mr. Angelino. **


	19. New Characters needed Important!

**Author's Note:**

Okay thanks to you all for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them. I am probably doing the first thing in Covenant fanfiction so, yeah! Whoooo!

**Listen Carefully:**

I will be introducing four new characters in my story. Here's the catch, I am going to pick out of the characters I get sent in. The characters will be introduced in the next chapter and will explain why they are going to Spenser. Remember when Leah didn't like Sarah? Well, that is part of this thing I'm doing. There is a coven of witches coming for the Sons and Leah. They will go at any lengths to get them and kill them all. This is where you guys come in with your awesome character profiling. Just fill out the form and post it on my review page. I would let you PM me, but that would get way to hectic. PM me if you have more information. Okay? Start typing! Make sure the characters are girls.

Name:

Nickname:

Hair color/ Hair style:

Eye color:

Anything else essential to your character's appearance (piercings, tattoos, etc.):

Height:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite thing/ place:

That's pretty much it. If you feel that I need to know more about your character, feel free to add.

Alright that's everything important wrapped up. Keep Reading and Reviewing TAP (The Ancient Power)- feel free to laugh. I do.


	20. Never Say Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant in anyway possible. I only own my OCs and this story. I also don't own hecate's apprentice's OCs- the Guardians. They will make a guest appearance. I don't own the song, "Never Say Never."**

…………………………………………………………**.. * * * * ……………………………………………………………………………………**

**Author's Note: In this chapter, I will be adding new characters created by a three special reviewers. Thank you guys for your characters, I love them all and I tried my best to incorporate their personality as much as I can. I hope you guys don't mind if I added some of your characters past in there, it just came to me when I was planning the chapter in my Biology class. Lol. I am a very bad example for a studious student. I get awesome grades, but class bores me so much! Um… the girls I chosen were Valencia, Viviana, Elizabeth, and Alexandria. I added one to them and her name is Merdian. I got that name when I was bored in my World Geography class. I hope you enjoy the chappie, below.**

**The Ancient Power**

Ch. 15: Never Say Never

**Regular Point of View:**

The light green grass of the meadow blew slightly as the wind blew it. Butterflies and birds fluttered their wings and they soared in the sky. The clouds were white and puffy and covered the sky. The pink, orange, and gold colors meshed together to form the beautiful sunset. The lake shimmered as it reflected the colorful sky. A girl's reddish brown hair blew past her as she walked down that path that led to her house. She had decided to take a walk today and was happy she did. She was wearing a blue pullover over her white shorts. Once she reached the white building, she slid her key into the small slot. The tumblers moved and rumbled inside the door before unlocking. She pushed the door slightly, walked into the house then, slammed the cherry doors. She pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it on the white sofa next to her. Her tank top was crooked so she straightened it. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a juicy, red apple. When she started to bite into it, footsteps came from the second floor. A girl with jet black hair and blue tips at the end of them descended down the stairs gracefully. She was wearing a dark blue camisole top and black sweatpants with Pink labeled on them.

"Good Morning, Meru." She chimed, smiling at the girl who had a perplexed look on her face. The black haired girl sighed heavily then, walked closer to the other girl. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder and frowned. "You could at least smile instead of freezing up on me."

The reddish-brown headed girl smacked the other girl's hand away playfully, laughing. "It is in the evening and you are telling me 'good morning'?"

The other girl closed her eyes as she moved her hand to the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. "Well, it is morning for me!"

The girl standing before the black haired girl ran her hands through her hair. "You are one twisted fruit loop, Viviana."

Viviana smiled happily. "And you are one twisted bitch at times, Meridian."

Meridian growled at her sister then, she calmed herself with a sneaky smile. "Well at least I'm not a bitch 24/7."

Vivian glared at her and her lips twitched a bit. Meridian placed her hands on her hips and her right eyebrow arched. The two stared at each other intently before busting into a fit of laughter. "Are V and Alexandria awake yet?" Meridian asked, taking another bite of her apple.

Viviana shook her head, putting her earphones in her ears. She fell onto the couch and listened to the blaring music. Meridian looked pissed at her sister as she listened to the music. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at Meridian. "Problem Meru?"

Meridian crushed the apple in her hands as she clenched her teeth. "Remember the bitch thing?"

Viviana put her index finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling. "Bitch thing? Hmmmm. Doesn't ring a bell, but you know I'm not cleaning up your apple mess."

Meridian looked to her feet and frowned at the apple pieces. "You are past annoying."

"I know, thank you for realizing."

The phone shrilled loudly and echoed through Meridian's ears. Viviana pointed to the phone and looked to Meridian. "Phone, Meru!"

Meridian grimaced as she hurried to catch the phone before it hung up. She pressed the phone to her ear then, tossed the apple pieces in her hands on Viviana. Viviana cringed and tried to brush the apples of her top.

"Hey, Leona! How's it going? We haven't heard from you since last month."

"Hi, Meridian. I'm doing well and it has been a long time."

Viviana snapped up and tried to yank the phone from Meridian's hands, but she pushed her away. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, that was what I was going to ask you."

Meridian laughed into the phone before she spoke again, "Great minds think a lot, huh?"

"Yeah."

Meridian clicked off the phone then, put the phone back on its receiver. Meridian turned her attention back on Viviana. "Is Liz here?"

"Nope," Viviana said, popping the p.

"I wonder where she went."

Viviana dropped her magazine and smiled at her wickedly. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

Viviana whispered in Meridian's ear and Meridian nodded in agreement. "Sounds fun."

Both girls crept up the stairs silently, trying not to wake the other girls. They turned into Alexandria's room and looked around. No sign of her. Their gaze fell on Alexandria's purple and black bed. Alexandria was sprawled on her bed, her auburn hair spread out. Alexandria's room was a dark shade of purple and was covered in posters. There was a giant poster of a Ducati hanging over her bed. She always loved a Ducati. That's why on her seventeenth birthday last year, her sisters bought her a red and black one. Alexandria Annabell McAuthur was part of a powerful coven and she loved life with her sisters. Her sisters were the only ones she could trust and love like family. Alexandria never spoke of her parents and her sisters never asked her to. When she wanted to, she would tell them. On her nightstand was a picture of her ex-boyfriend, Duke. Duke played baseball and he was one of the hottest boys in the school, but he was also dating Alexandria. They were so in love well, that's what Alexandria thought until he dumped her. After he told her it was over, he tried to get Meridian to date him. Meridian shook her head at the picture then, tossed it aside. Viviana held Alexandria's auburn hair in her hand and put in a ponytail. Meridian laughed softly, before spraying sparkles in Alex's hair. "She looks adorable!"

Viviana laughed then, they snuck back out the room. Meridian stood in the doorway and used her powers to make Alex's alarm go off. Meridian and Viviana ran down the stairs to escape Alexandria's wrath. "Damnit! Alexandria, Meridian, I'm going to kill you two!"

Viviana chuckled to herself then, bumped fists with Meridian. "That was totally awesome."

A girl with blonde hair with black tips at the end that was layered walked out, rubbing her eye. She was wearing a royal blue tank top over white shorts. She looked at her fuming sister to her laughing ones. "What are you guys doing?"

Meridian smiled at her sister, her amber eyes glowing with excitement. "We just did Alex's hair."

The blonde haired girl looked at her sister lazily. "You look pretty Alex."

Alexandria pulled out the ponytail and washed out the sparkles in the sink. She looked at Meridian and Viviana with her hair dripping wet. "I'm going to kick your asses to next week."

"Guys, let's just calm down." The blonde said, her eyes fully open now.

Her name was Valencia Alana Carlton. Valencia isn't a blonde bimbo like everyone thinks. She thinks that stereotype is shit. Valencia is related to Viviana and they are close cousins, almost one and the same person. They're not twins, but they act and look like it. Valencia has fiery temper and she loves violence and hot boys-hot boys especially. She and her sisters share that like. Another thing is that they are rebels. Her parents had a strong dislike for Valencia's attitude and would always make her wear frilly dresses. Valencia hated them for that which caused her to run away and embrace her inner witch. Valencia ignored her crazy sisters and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day- even though it is late. She walked out wearing distressed jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with _I Bite_ written across her chest.

"There is a new club opening tonight. Want to check it out my sistas." She said, wrapping her arms around Meridian and Alexandria.

"Sounds hot. I'm going to bet we'll meet some interesting guys." Meridian said with a sly smile.

"I'm in." Viviana said.

"Me too." Alexandria said.

Valencia looked around and counted mentally. "Where's Liz?"

"We don't know. You know Liz." Meridian said.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.**

**Flash to Tyler and Leah~**

Leah pushed the cart while she walked down the aisle. Tyler was nowhere to be found and she was alone. They decided to look for something for Grace, but it was hard. Leah stopped when she spotted the cutest outfit ever. She ran towards the dress and reached for it. Once she had it in her hands, she headed towards the dressing room. On her way, a girl with long blonde hair bumped into her. She had emerald green eyes and a tattoo on her wrist. The girl eyed Leah with disgust as she passed. Leah froze from the sight of the girl. She looks strangely familiar, Leah thought to herself.

"Watch where you're going." The girl said, strutting off.

"Bitch," Leah said, not sure if the girl heard her or not.

Leah ignored her and walked into the vacant room. She began to pull her shirt over her head then, she yanked off her cargo pants. After she was standing in her underwear and bra, she began to slide on the white dress. She pulled the curtains apart and stared at her reflection. A beautiful brunette in a white dress that made her look like an angel was all she saw. She smiled approvingly and gasped when she saw two reflections. When she turned around, she was in the arms of Tyler. "Found you," he whispered in her ear. Leah smiled shyly at him and stood straight. "Where were you?" she asked.

Tyler held up a paper bag with candles, a bottle of wine, and roses in it. "Present shopping."

A woman with curly red hair holding a baby walked past them. Tyler smiled then, looked towards Leah. He wrapped his arms around Leah's waist and kissed her cheek. "That could be you."

"I'm not going to become a red head Tyler," She said, laughing.

"What would you want to have?" she asked her boyfriend, kissing his palm.

Tyler slid his hands to her shoulders and looked into Leah's hazel eyes. "I don't care as long it is a beautiful as you."

"Smart answer, Ty."

"What would you like to have?" he asked her.

"A boy would be nice, but a little girl would be precious- especially, if she had your gorgeous blue eyes."

Tyler blushed slightly then, examined Leah's dress. "That looks good on you."

"Thanks."

**.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.**

**Fighting is never ok~**

Grace's party was a huge success. Everyone apart of the Covenant or knows about it was there. Grace was dancing with her husband slowly while the music echoed throughout the house. Leah and Tyler were sitting on the love seat cuddling. Leah took a sip of her red wine while she watched her mom. Evelyn was talking with Pogue's mom and was laughing at something. Leah smiled behind her glass and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay, okay, what do you think of Rachel Crowley?" she asked, laughing.

"Rachel Crowley? She is like the hottest girl in the school." Tyler blurted out.

Leah spitted out the wine in her mouth and looked at him irritated. "What?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Tyler's cheeks were red and his blue eyes were wide. "Oh…shit."

Leah stood up from her seat and hovered over Tyler. "Oh shit is right. Hottest girl?"

Tyler tired to touch Leah, but she slapped his hand. "I can't believe you, Tyler. Even if that slipped out."

Leah dumped what was left of her wine on top of his head and stormed off. She searched the room for the nearest person. Once she spotted Pogue, his eyes met hers. "God, Kitty, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted a ride on your Ducati, but you never took me." Leah said, trying to hide her emotions.

"You don't want to party some more?" he asked, setting his beer on the table.

Leah shook her head. "No, can I hang at your house?"

Pogue nodded. "Sure. I'll call Kate to meet me at the house then."

Leah zipped up her leather jacket and followed Pogue outside. After Pogue mounted the bike, Leah sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pogue smiled at her and she blushed slightly. The bike roared to life, Pogue revved it then, they raced off. It felt like they were going one hundred miles per hour. Leah whooped loudly as they went faster. Within seconds, they were a Pogue's front door. Kate was waiting right outside his door and waved when she saw them. Pogue kissed her before opening the door to his house. The three of them sat on Pogue's couch and Leah was quiet.

"Kitty, what really happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"C'mon Leah. I know you and you are upset about something."

Leah shook her head and hid behind her hair. "Pogue it's nothing, I swear."

Kate smiled at me with a worried look in her with her brown eyes. "Leah, you can tell us. We're here for you."

"It was Tyler wasn't it?" Pogue asked.

Leah nodded. "I'm mad for something stupid."

"How stupid?"

"Tyler said Rachel Crowley was hotter than me."

Kate and Pogue laughed. "That's it?"

Leah blushed. "Stop laughing."

"You get upset over that?" Pogue said, through his laughter.

"Wow, Leah." Kate said.

Pogue took his phone out and started dialing. "I'm so definitely calling Tyler to straighten this out."

Leah yanked the phone from his hand and tossed it in the fish tank. "My phone!" Pogue cried out.

Leah had an evil glare in her eyes. "No one's calling Tyler!"

Kate and Pogue nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Leah smiled cheerfully at them. "So do you have some cake?"

**.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Make up already!~**

Reid pulled off his belt and used it to strap Leah to a chair. Leah kicked and screamed. "Let go of me, Reid!"

Leah tried to Use, but Reid put a charm on his belt. Shae stared at her best friend then, looked towards Reid. "Reid, honey, maybe you should let her go."

Reid wrapped his arm around Shae and kissed her cheek. "This has to be done, Doll."

Shae giggled from her nickname and she toyed with his earring. "You are so cute."

Reid looked surprised and released Shae. "Cute?"

"Oh sorry, I mean you're the sexiest man alive, Reid."

Reid snapped up and grabbed Shae's ass. "You know it."

Shae laughed then, pushed away from him. "Stop it, Reid."

Leah laughed at them and tried to get out the chair. "Let me the hell out of here!"

Reid put his finger on Leah's lips and she bit his finger. "Ouch! Calm down, Lee!"

Tyler came running through the door with a frantic look on her face. "What's the emergency dude? I was just about to head to Leah's dorm."

Once he spotted Leah, he ran to her and kneeled in front of her. "What did you guys do to my girlfriend?"

"We are just helping, Baby Boy."

"You guys are crazy."

Tyler put his hands on Leah's knees and stared into her eyes. "Leah, you know that I love you and sometimes I say stupid things, right? Rachel isn't the hottest girl, you are. You are the hottest girl in the world."

Leah blushed and smiled at him. "I can't stay mad at you, cutie. Now just let me go."

Tyler laughed then, pulled off the belt. Leah jumped on Tyler and pressed herself against him. "Sorry, Tyler. I really did overreact."

"That's okay."

They kissed for about ten minutes before they broke apart. "Tyler, I have to show you something."

"Cool, let's go."

"I'll get my keys, I miss my baby."

**Author's note:  
I know Tyler and Leah do this a lot, but I like typing it. All the new OCs sent in will be featured in the next chapter. I want all of you who sent me one in to send in a power your Oc has. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want all of you to continue reviewing and reading. If you haven't voted, please do! See you guys next time! Hey, did you guys see the new show Vampire Diaries on the CW? That was so awesome! **


	21. Before the Storm

I do not own The Covenant cause if I did, I would have written the sequel and not have been writing this fan fiction now! And I would be hanging with my boy friend, Chace Crawford! Lol. I also do not own the song, "Before the Storm" by the Jonas Brothers featuring Miley Cyrus. Okay, if you don't like Miley, don't hate me for it.

_**Author's Note: Hi you guys. I'm a little upset so I will take it out on this chapter! Grr… you better review or I will find you! My parents are with the FBI and know people! Just kidding, my parents aren't with the FBI, that's my cousins. I want to say Thanks to my friend who reviewed under the name Kia. Love you girlie, you are so awesome! I was planning to have two of the girls get together with the boys. I was hoping some of you agree with that. Let's just say Shae, Kate, and Sarah might be leaving soon! Sad, but there will be happy endings…maybe. Do you guys love the Jonas Brothers? I am asking because I am about to talk about how happy I am for Kevin. I am so glad that Kev is finally getting married soon! Good Luck, Kev! **_

**The Ancient Power**

Ch. 16: Before the Storm

The cold wind rushed past my face as I pulled Tyler towards my car. He followed behind me willingly with a smile painted on his perfect face. I always wondered how we would end up. Will we have kids? Will we live a long life together or will the Power be our end? Tyler will be ascending next month after Reid then, what? Every time these thoughts flooded my mind, a wave of sadness always clouded my face. I realized that Tyler and I had stopped walking and were standing in the middle of the grass. Tyler shook me gently, trying to wake me from my own thoughts. I snapped my head up and searched his blue eyes carefully. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips before I continued walking. I dug in my dark jean pockets for my keys and once they were in my hand, I clicked the button that read: unlock. The headlights flashed white and bright yellow, beeping shortly after. Tyler clasped his hand around my hand and turned my body towards him. I looked down to my feet then, back up to him.

"Leah, what's been up with you?" Tyler asked full of concern, squeezing my hand in his. His warmth caused the blood to boil in my body. I looked back to my Mazda Tribute gleaming under the moonlight. Tyler laughed slightly. I frowned at him, my eyes flashing black and hazel.

"Just a lot of thinking Ty baby." I said, half-smiling. Tyler blushed at his new nickname and pecked my cheek. I jerked my head to my car and began skipping off to it. I slid my hand under the cold handle, pulled it out, and opened my door. Once Tyler and I were in and we closed our doors, he turned back to me. His hands slid to my cheeks, cupping my face gently. "You need to keep your mind clear."

I smiled slyly at Tyler before sliding my key into the ignition and turning the key. I sighed when the car hummed under me and came to life. I do love my precious baby. She is such a great car. Tyler released my face and revolved back into his seat, putting on his seatbelt. I slid my seatbelt across my chest and locked it into place. My hands went around the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. What was I going to do now? Was I really going to show Tyler what I mastered with my powers? The powers that I received when I was at camp and knew nothing about. My powers can do as much damage as it could create. If Chase could control me, he could kill my brothers, my loved ones, and my mother. Tyler touched my forearm and rubbed it tenderly. I smiled at him and tugged at the end of my long braid that extended to my waist. My foot pressed on the gas pedal and the car accelerated forward.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked, staring out the window shield.

I kept my eyes on the road and answered him, "A familiar place to us."

The giant wooden sign popped out of nowhere and I took a left turn. My car rose off the ground when it hit the dirt bumps in the road. I put the car in park before I opened my car door and exited the car. After I slammed the door, Tyler followed me out. He took my hand as we walked towards our old cabin. The floor creaked under our shoes and the spiders climbed back up their webs. So many memories in these cabins. I could see little shadows of us running around the vacant cabin. I released Tyler's hand and picked up a little pink bunny under a bed.

"Why are we here, Leah?" Tyler asked me, putting his hands around my waist.

"I have to show you something," I repeated myself, sounding like a little child.

"Leah, you really are starting to scare me," Tyler said, backing towards the open door. I dropped the bunny and raised my hand towards Tyler. "Tyler, come here." I said, my eyes black as the night around us. He shook his head and I 'tsked' him.

I let my eyes revert back to their regular hazel color and I frowned at Tyler. "Jeez, Ty."

I folded my arms over my chest and pouted. Tyler walked towards me and slid his hands around me. "Sorry, babe, that was just kind of weird."

"I was just going to show you something."

"What?"

"My sixth birthday."

Tyler and I sat on the floor, well, I sat in his lap. I snuggled into his chest, stealing his warmth. Tyler rubbed my hands. "That's my favorite day."

"Why is that?"I asked, staring out the window.

"First time I met you." Tyler told me, staring down at me.

I felt my cheeks grow hot. That's why that's my favorite day also. "That's why it's on my favorite moment list."

Tyler rubbed my shoulders which made me stare into his mesmerizing blue pools that were known as his eyes. "You have a list?" he asked me.

I nodded absentmindedly at his question before playing with the black band around my finger. It is the same ring Caleb wears and we got it as a match set. It was the ring our father gave us when we were little. Since we were only kids, we first started wearing it around our necks on strings. I held my braid in my hands and tugged the strands of hair. It wrapped around my slender fingers, tickling my skin gently. Tyler kissed my golden hand with his soft lips. "Want to play a little guessing game?"

"The moment we first kissed." He said, but said it with a hint of question.

I moved my head side-to-side, causing my hair to slide on Tyler's jeans. "When was that and how was the kiss? I can't remember."

Tyler squeezed my thigh causing me to squeak. I blushed a cherry red, but I still kept some of my dignity. I crossed my arms around Tyler's neck and Tyler crushed his lips to mine. My fingers were twirling locks of his brown hair while his hands were under my shirt (by my bra strap). Before Tyler could unhook my bra, I pushed my way out his chest and had a devious smile on my face. "What are you doing Tyler?" I asked.

He blushed realizing what he just did. Tyler removed me from his soft and not to mention clean lap and onto the dirty, dust covered floor. I arched one perfect eyebrow at him and stared at him with my hazel eyes. "My boyfriend is becoming quite lustful." I mused. An idea to tease him about his recent acts popped into my head. I closed my eyes and imagined a sexy outfit. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tyler covering his mouth and staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I looked down to see my overly exposed chest and my short, hip hugging jean shorts. I closed my eyes again and changed my shirt into a black polo with wings over my right breast. Tyler took of his jacket and I grunted at him. He touched my shoulder while looking away from me. I looked down at his hand then, back up to him. Was he serious? I was just kidding! I loosened my braid and let some loose hairs peak out from the tight braid.

"Leah you really are tempting me." Tyler muttered.

I laughed. "Just showing off my powers, Tyler."

Tyler gulped when he met my eyes. "Your powers of seduction? That could be natural."

I continued to laugh at my boyfriend and changed my outfit again. Now I was wearing a green tube top and a white mini skirt. Tyler peeked at me and sighed when he saw I wasn't too revealing. "You were right about the kiss. It is on the list."

I kissed Tyler shortly on his lips then, pulled away. I ran outside and puked into the shrubs. Tyler kept his hand on my back and rubbed my stomach. "Not again," I whispered.

I had been throwing up a lot lately. Hopefully, it wasn't what I thought it was. I have been having normally periods so it can't be that. Tyler continued to rub my stomach lovingly. "Leah, what do you mean?'

"Damn it." I said, loudly.

Tyler helped me walk to the stairs and sat down next to me. "Tell me what has been happening, Leah."

I tossed my braid over my shoulder and ignored it when it fell back to its place. I wiped my face, clearing sweat rolling down my forehead. My skin was flushed and I was shaking mildly. "I have been throwing up lately and have been feeling slightly dizzy. Plus, I have gained ten pounds."

Tyler's eyes were wide and he quickly scooped me up in my arms and carried me to my car. He buckled me up and ran to the driver side. Tyler pressed on the gas pedal so hard that it felt like the car was going one-sixty-five. Suddenly, I felt a giant pain in my sides. I cried out in pain and frantically searched my stomach. Shit! This hurts like hell! Tyler took hold of my hand, but I yanked my hand away.

"Stop focusing on me and focus on the fucking road!" I shouted.

My gaze on him softened and I smiled at him dreamily. "I'm so sorry baby. You are so caring."

Tyler pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Caleb, it's me Tyler."

My eyes flashed black and the window shield cracked. "Sorry, Tyler."

"Caleb, gather the guys and the girls and meet us at the hospital."

Before Caleb could say anything, Tyler hung up on him. He turned a hard turn right and once we were in front of the hospital; he jumped out the car and opened my door. He cradled me again and ran through the hospital doors.

"Someone help me! I need attention now!" he shouted loudly.

I closed my eyes and wilted into his arms. Before I could rest, a loud scream escaped my mouth. There was a giant pain in my side and it wasn't going away. The scream sounded like a Siren or one of those girls who turn around and see that the killer was following them the whole time. Nurses rushed over to Tyler and asked what was wrong with me. Tyler shrugged and explained my symptoms. They immediately told Tyler to lay me down on the gurney. After he laid me down the nurses checked my pulse. Everything was normal procedure until, more pain and water came out from down under. I struggled to look towards my front and saw the nurses looked at me surprised.

"Her water just broke." A blonde nurse said in a grave tone.

I shot up and looked at every one around. "What the hell? I'm prego? Holy shit!"

"We need to get her to the emergency room." A short haired African- American woman said, pushing the gurney forward.

Tyler, still in shock, followed after me into the emergency room.

Once they started to ready me for the birth of my unexpected baby, I grabbed Tyler's hand. "I'm going to kick your ass after this," I growled.

He covered my lips. "Stop with the vulgar language."

I bit his finger then, looked away. "Quiet, Mr. Sims."

The doctors told me to separate my legs and I (unwillingly) did. I hope these doctors are happily married and not interested in cute brunettes having babies. I squeezed Tyler's hand and smiled weakly at him. "I love you Mr. Sims and please don't leave me."

Tyler quickly kissed my wet forehead. "Never ever, Mrs. Sims. "

I smiled at him one more time before another scream escaped my stomach.

"Okay, Mrs. Sims, let out a big push." A short haired blonde doctor said, looking under my skirt. I really felt like blowing him up or something, but that's where babies come from.

I glared at him, but (this time) willingly let out a push. The doctor looked back up to me. "C'mon, one more push."

I growled again and pushed.

"The baby is crowning," he told me.

"His head is popping out of there?" I asked, shakily.

The doctor nodded at me and I continued to let out air. How did those girls on those shows do this? This is living hell. Finally, the pain was all gone and in the doctor's green latex hands was a beautiful baby. He turned to the nurse in pink and handed her the baby. "Nurse Sommers, this baby has a veil. Don't remove it."

The doctor tied off the umbilical cord before cutting it and wrapped the baby in a blue towel. I closed my eyes and sighed. The baby let out a soft cry and the nurse showed me and Tyler the baby. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

I started to cry and Tyler rubbed my hand, joining me in my tears. "He's so beautiful."

Tyler kissed my hand and after he released it, the nurse handed me the little angel. When he was in my arms, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. The little boy in my arms was staring back into my eyes. A tiny smile appeared on his petite face.

"Hello little dude." I crooned, nuzzling the tip of my nose on his tiny one.

He giggled and I laughed along with him. Tyler leaned down towards us and rested his head on my shoulder. He wiggled his finger in front of the baby and the baby wrapped his tiny fingers around Tyler's hand. I looked towards Tyler and noticed his emotions. He looked so happy to have this little angel. I rested my head against my pillow and let Tyler take the boy in his arms. I pulled out the band holding my braid together and let my hair fall freely over my shoulders. The waves of dark brown cascaded around my face and framed my now glowing skin. "You want to pick some name now?" I asked, my voice a little strained from the screaming.

Tyler bounced the baby slightly in his arms with a smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help, but smile at Tyler's happiness. Who knew that an unexpected pregnancy will bring out this reaction? I would have expected him to faint. Well, we aren't normal and something is telling me that the baby isn't going to be normal. I tugged on Tyler's arm and he gleamed down at me. He sat down next to me after he handed me back my little dude. He closed his eyes and bubbles formed from his tiny mouth. "I was thinking of calling him Damon Jaret Sims," I looked back up to Tyler hoping he would love the name. Tyler kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I love it."

Caleb busted into the room, followed by Reid, Pogue, Shae, Kate, and Sarah. Caleb froze in his spot when he saw me, Tyler, and the newest Covenant member. "This throws off the birthing order a bit. The youngest is now the oldest."

I smiled shyly at Caleb. "Meet Damon Jaret Sims, your nephew," I said simply.

Caleb walked closer to me and examined the baby. As soon as the baby felt Caleb's gaze on him, his eyes shot open, revealing a black color. Caleb backed away slowly and the baby looked up to me. "Your baby sure is advanced," Reid said, eyeing Damon weirdly.

Reid suddenly lifted into the air and was levitating above us. "Holy crap, tell Chucky to put me down!"

I looked down at Damon and made a silly face in front of the infant and he laughed. Reid crashed to the floor and Shae helped him up. "Did you boys do that when you were younger?" Shae asked.

All the boys shook their heads simultaneously.

"You shouldn't have upset Damon."

"Damon is just one letter short from demon," Reid said, fixing his jacket.

Tyler laughed and put his arm around Reid. "Already making enemies with the new nephew?"

Kate and Sarah were on my right side and were playing with Damon. Damon giggled with glee from the girls' tickling fingers."He is so adorable!" they both gushed.

I smiled up at the girls and they both hugged me, careful of the baby. A nurse in pink walked into the room looking down at her clipboard. When she looked around her, she blushed. "Oh wow, today is definitely my lucky day," she said. I looked to see that no one else must have heard her. Did I just read her mind? Could it be because of Damon?

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over." She said.

"Okay, we'll leave right now," Pogue said, smiling a heart-breaking-boy-band smile at her. He turned to face me and ruffled my hair. "Good luck, Kitty. The baby is precious."

After Tyler, the baby, and I were alone, I let a tear fall onto the baby's soft cheeks. Tyler wiped the tears from my eyes with a concerned look. "Leah, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I let out a strained cough which caused the baby to shake in my arms. "Tyler, I love you so much, but I didn't expect this to happen to us. How come I didn't know I was even pregnant?"

Tyler hugged me and the baby. "Leah, it will be okay. We love each other and the baby will only help us get closer to each other. We'll keep him a secret though."

I stared into Tyler's eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

..-.-..--.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

_**~a month later~ November**_

I shifted in the cushioned chair underneath me and flipped my hair over my shoulder. My grey tank top rose up a little bit, revealing my newly pierced belly button. Tyler went out for a while to get some groceries while I stayed home with the baby. That's right, I was pregnant. What I discovered was that my baby developed quickly in my womb, which explains the no need for nine months. He must have really wanted to be born now. Talk about pre-mature. Damon must be powerful if he was able to make Reid float in mid-air even though he just a- newborn-baby. I glided my pen along the paper and sighed softly. Damon has been quiet for some time now. I revolved around in my seat with my forearm rested on the chair's back. Damon was sleeping soundly in the blue crib, breathing softly. I smiled at my baby before turning my attention back on my diary. Tyler opened the door carrying bags of food and supplies in his arms. I pushed myself out my seat and helped him carry the bags to the counter.

"Welcome home," I said, taking out the milk carton and jar of pickles.

Tyler wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his warm chest. "I love the sound of that."

He lifted me of the ground and I laughed softly. "Okay, Tyler. I agreed to move into an apartment together, but was only because of the baby."

Tyler pouted at me and I covered my eyes. He looked so damn cute with that face of his. "Just for the baby?" he asked, pretending to sound hurt.

I stuffed a napkin in his face and walked towards my precious baby. My hair fell close to the baby's face as I leaned towards his tiny frame. I lifted the one-month year old out the crib and into my welcoming arms. Damon started to twirl my dark locks with his tiny fingers. I bounced him slightly in my arms while Tyler watched us. "You are such a good mother, Leah."

I smiled at Tyler then, set Damon in the playpen. Damon picked up the rattle and started to shake it. I laughed at him before walking towards the silver fridge. I picked up a bottle of warm milk and turned towards Damon. Tyler held my hand and pried the bottle from my hand. "I want to do it."

I crossed my arms and smirked at him. "You seem to love it."

The doorbell chimed loudly and I sprinted towards the door, pulling it open. Caleb and Sarah walked in smiling happily at me. "Hello, Leah." They both said, together.

"Hi," I said, leaning in to kiss the two on the cheek.

"How's my little nephew?" Caleb asked, searching the room.

"His father is feeding him."

"Tyler loves the role doesn't he?" Sarah asked, smiling.

I nodded shamelessly following behind my brother and Sarah. I watched as Tyler handed Caleb Damon. Damon stared at Caleb blankly with his lapis lazuli eyes- a combination of my hazel eyes and Tyler's luscious blue ones. Sarah handed me a white box and my mouth dropped in surprise. "For me?"

Sarah nodded and I pulled the lid back, revealing a giant, moist white cake. My cheeks were a rosy pink as I stared at the delicious looking cake. "It looks so good!"

I opened the middle drawer and pulled out a silver fork and knife. I found a plate then, sliced a piece of the delicious cake. It tasted so amazing! My taste buds were singing happily in my mouth. I dropped my fork and wrapped my arms tightly around Sarah. "Thank you Sar-bear!"

She laughed at the name I called her and put her arms around me.

Caleb handed me the baby with a disgusted look. "Your baby."

I giggled softly and took hold of Damon. "What did you do Jare?"

Caleb put his head under the faucet and turned the handles causing the cold water to gush out. He flipped back his wet hair and I handed him a towel with my free hand. After he finished drying his hair, he tossed the towel on the chair. "Quoting Reid, 'Damon is one letter away from Demon.'"

I smacked my lips at my brother's issues with my baby. "You boys are such mean uncles," I said, blowing on Damon's stomach making him laugh. "Isn't that right?"

Sarah had her hands on Caleb's chest. "What did Damon do, sweetie?"

"Chucky bit my finger then, made the rest of _your_ milk get in my hair." Caleb said, glaring at Damon.

I stuck my tongue out at Caleb then, put Damon back in his crib. I kissed his forehead before facing my guests again. "Tyler has been quiet. Where is he?"

Caleb pointed towards the black loveseat, but pulled back his finger when he saw Tyler wasn't there. I ran towards our bedroom and opened the door. The room was vacant. When I reached the living room, I ran my hands through my hair. "I can't find Tyler."

My phone buzzed on the counter and hurried to pick it up. "Hey, Pogue. Now is not a good time."

I pressed the speaker button and let the others hear Pogue. "Tyler is in the hospital."

I began to hyperventilate, clutching my heart. "Tyler."

Sarah held my hand and patted my back softly. "What happened, Pogue?" Caleb demanded.

"He was mauled by an animal and was taken to the hospital."

"An animal?"

I jumped up from my seat, grabbed Damon, the baby bag, my keys, and ran to my car. I strapped Damon in his car seat, closed his door and headed to mine. After I was in and my seatbelt was on, I drove off into the night. Damon was playing with his stuffed dragon, looking up at me. I smiled meekly at him then, my gaze shifted back to the road. Once my car was parked in the parking lot, I held Damon again and half-walked, half-ran inside. At the receptionist desk, I noticed a girl in about her twenties talking on the phone laughing.

"Excuse me, where is Tyler Sims?" I asked, bouncing Damon.

She popped her gum loudly. I twitched from the loud crack it made. "Room 260."

While I was walking I whispered, "I wish she could get rid of that gum, don't you?"

Damon played with my hair and suddenly, a heard a choking. When I looked back, I saw the girl coughing up the gum. I turned my attention back on Damon, who continued playing with my hair. Was it him? I made my way around the corner and entered room 260. I saw my love in a white bed with wires of all sorts connected to his body. I laid Damon on the bed across the room then, caressed Tyler's face. I brought my lips to his cheek and kissed it. Suddenly, his blue eyes were reflected into my eyes. I cuddled myself on his chest, tears rolling onto him.

"Tyler, what happened to you?" I asked, cupping his face with my hands.

"They're after you. You have the holy womb and will be able to bear his son," Tyler stammered before falling back into his coma-like state. Thank God, he wasn't in one, just on fluids and other medication.

I examined all the scratches on his skin before leaving with Damon. What the hell did that mean? I already had a kid, I don't need two. But, what did he mean when he said "holy womb"? Was that part of some prophecy or could the son be Damon? Damon already demonstrated his powers and apparently got the nicknames Chucky and Demon. While walking out the hospital, I bumped into a guy with golden locks and warm, brown eyes. "Leah is that you?" he asked.

I brushed back a strand of my hair and stared into the warm, chocolate eyes of Matt Turner. Matt was my ex-boyfriend from Miami. We used to be so close and I actually thought about staying with him forever. He was just so perfect until, I decided it was over. He was a jock- football jock to be exact. I used to cheer him on, but I stopped cheering. Matt smiled at me, revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Leah Danvers, what on earth are you doing here?" he asked.

I laughed. "I used to live here remember?"

Matt eyed the precious baby in my arms. "You got pregnant or something?"

"Or something? Matt this is my aunt's baby."

Matt tried to touch him and I automatically twirled Damon away from Matt. The last thing I needed was for Damon to munch off Matt's fingers. "Sorry, he bites."

"Leah, you want to hang out tonight? There is a club opening tonight and I wanted to check it out."

"I'm not so sure about that. I still have to take care of Damon."

"C'mon, Caleb can watch him. Plus, we haven't seen each other in a while. I promise nothing will happen. I'm sure you have another great boyfriend."

"You know what? That's a good idea. Pick me up at eight tomorrow."

"Alright. See you later."

**Author's Note: This is my longest chapter yet and I hope you loved it. I tired to make it as interesting as possible. Sorry the sisters didn't get mentioned. I have been super busy and I already had this typed up. Did I surprise you guys with the pregnancy? I hope so! Well, please read and review! This chapter goes out to Cali Ride who has been an awesome reviewer and I'm so sorry you're sick and bored. I hope this chapter made up for it. Next chapter will include the sisters, I swear. See you guys!**

**~Nina~ (AkashaCullen26)******


	22. Use Somebody

I do not own The Covenant movie in anyway possible. I only own this story that will never make me any money like the Covenant. I own my original characters only- Leah Danvers, Shae Stewart, Damon Simms, and Mr. Angelino. I don't own the song, "Use Somebody" by the Kings of Leon.

Author's Note: There will be guest appearances made by, embry's-imprint-girl's original characters. This chapter includes the sisters. Only one was created by me and the rest were created by four special reviewers.

The Ancient Power

Ch.17: Use Somebody

Viviana straightened her dark hair, humming silently to herself. It was the first time in a long time that her and her sisters actually hung out together. Sure they lived together, but they never went out at the same time to the same place. Viviana's eyes popped under the black shade hovering over them and her perfect lips were looking plump, red, and very kissable. After her face was finished, she changed her earrings to colors that went well with her outfit. Meridian strolled into the bathroom and leaned against the wide doorway. Meridian's reddish-brown hair was cascading down her back freely and her bangs were covering the top of her eyes. Viviana half-smiled at her fellow sister.

"Something interesting will happen to us tonight." Meridian told Viviana, staring at her sister with an indecipherable expression in her tawny eyes. Viviana guided the soft black tips of the tiny brush, turning her clear nails black. Meridian has the ability of clairvoyance and she can control a person's actions. The third thing she can do is conjure beings. Viviana on the other hand has the powers over Earth and all her treasures. Valencia has the powers of a Siren which allows her to take control of men. Her powers are strongest during a full moon or when the moon is high. Alexandria can read a person's mind and influence their thoughts. Lastly, Elizabeth had the powers over fire. Elizabeth loves to use her power to the extreme and would definitely use her full powers on the Sons and the gifted child.

Viviana twisted the cap, sealing the nail polish and tucking it into a drawer. "Well, we have to hit it head on."

Her attention was drawn to the dead rose, limping in its vase. Viviana's eyes flashed to a green color and her rose tattoo grew hot. Little did her sister's know was that the tattoo was the main source of her power. Her mother suggested the idea and she couldn't refuse. Her hand was over the flower and she watched as it silently sprung to life. "That should do it."

***Flash to Leah and the Sons***

Reid was sprawled on the black coach that was place in front of the black flat screen. Reid loved visiting Leah and Tyler's apartment because they had the best television. Shae was lying across his chest, toying with his earring. Reid kissed her hand softly and Shae giggled like a little girl on pixie sticks. Kate was lounging by the bar sipping her glass like the lady she was and Pogue gulped down the remainder of the beer in his glass. As for Caleb and Sarah, they were in the kitchen helping Leah feed Damon despite Caleb's protests. Caleb was having a stare down with his young nephew. Caleb's dark eyes were in a set look, keeping his eyes on the little demon in front of him. Leah blocked his vision with a wicked smile.

"Brother, dear, would you please stop bothering Damon," Leah said, taking the little angel- to her- into her arms.

Leah held the bottle to Damon's tiny mouth and let him drink the white liquid. When Leah's hazel eyes went over to Pogue, she could see his distress. Tomorrow night was the day he would ascend and that meant trouble was coming. Leah handed Damon to Tyler while she walked towards the bar. "Pogue, come talk with me for a minute."

Pogue followed after the brunette in front of him to the back bedroom. Once the door was closed, she focused on Pogue. "How are you feeling?" she asked, gently.

"I feeling really crappy." He murmured from behind his hands.

Leah slid her hand on his strong shoulder and searched his eyes for the truth. "Pogue, talk to me."

"Kit, I'm worried something will happen when I ascend tomorrow."

"Why?"

He looked at Leah with a bewildered expression. "You still don't know do you?"

Pogue grabbed me hand and pulled me back into the living room. "Caleb, you still haven't told her?" he asked, directing his warm, brown eyes on Caleb.

Caleb ran his hand down his face, letting out a sigh. "No, I haven't."

"Tell me what?" she asked, warily.

"On my birthday, the fifth son revealed himself and almost killed all of us. He could have killed me if it weren't for dad."

Leah could feel the tears forming in her eyes, ready to spill over.

"Dad willed me his power, Leah," Caleb continued.

"What the hell?" she asked, through her tears. Leah looked around the room to everyone who knew about this. "My father's dead and you couldn't tell me."

Tyler laid Damon in the crib and tried to comfort Leah. She pushed Tyler gently away not even looking him in the eye. Her hands went behind her head as she unlatched the chain. Leah held Tyler's hand and slipped the ring into his hand.

"Leah, don't-," he said, before he was cut off.

She wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and pulled him into her. "Don't worry."

She kissed his cheek lovingly. "Love you forever, sweetie."

Before Tyler could say another word, Leah grabbed her keys and leather jacket. "Take care of Damon for me."

***Flash to Forever***

The music was blaring both inside and outside of the club. The new building was two-stories tall and was painted black. A large forest surrounded the club and it made the club even better. Spenser students to college students were there looking for a good time or to get lucky. There were always girls who drink a little too much at clubs. The DJ was throwing hits back to back which kept the large crowd pumped and dancing. Multicolored strobe lights were beaming every corner in the whole building. Under the spotlight were four girls-an auburn haired one, a black haired one, a blond haired one, and a reddish-brown haired one. They were wearing sexy outfits that revealed a lot of skin and they weren't ashamed of it. Valencia was wearing a short black skirt, a red tank top, and on her feet were stilettos. Her arms were around a boy with short, cropped dark hair and his arms were around her waist. Viviana was in the corner in one of the many lounges with a boy with blonde hair. His hand was on her cheek and he leaned into her, kissing her up her neck to her lips. Meridian was talking with a boy named Kalin. He had a slight Italian accent which drew her to him and his eyes were so hypnotizing. When Meridian shook her hair, she noticed Alexandria chatting with a girl with brown hair. She saw Alexandria laughing at a joke the girl said and Meridian smiled at the sight. Kalin rubbed her arm and her amber eyes focused on the cutie in front of her.

"Sorry Kalin, I was checking on my friend." She told him, a sexy smile forming on her lips.

"That's nice of you." He told her and she nodded.

"So you lived in Italy?"

Kalin nodded, taking a sip from his beer bottle. "Yeah, I am. It is almost has beautiful as you."

Meridian blushed behind her margarita glass. "You want to take me there?"

"I would love to and I would love to show you a good time." He told her.

"You want to show me right now." She said, in a low, seductive voice.

Kalin flashed a pearly white smile and brought his lips slowly to hers. His tongue scraped against her bottom lip, begging for entry into her mouth. Meridian smiled against his lips before breaking the kiss. "That was amazing," she mused.

The girl Alexandria was talking to walked up to them with a giant smile on her face. "I saw that Kalin."

The girl stuck her hand out to greet the girl who was kissing her brother. "My name is Kara, Kalin's sister."

Meridian accepted her hand and shook it with a smile. "Meridian."

"Meridian and Kalin, sounds cute together. Oh, brother, if you need to leave early, let me know," Kara said, before walking back over to Alexandria.

"Sorry, if she made you feel uncomfortable."

Meridian laughed, looking towards his sister. "It's okay because I was going to say the same thing."

Meridian crushed her lips to his and by instinct Kalin latched her leg to his hip. "My place?" he asked, against her lips.

Meridian nodded, still kissing his lips passionately.

………-------……--------….-------

The doors of the club opened once more and Leah walked in. She was wearing low rise jeans, a green halter top that revealed her belly button- and it's piercing, with some heels on her feet. Her dark hair was in a side swept ponytail and was settled on her right side. Before she could make it to the bar, Aaron Abbot greeted her. "We meet again, Danvers."

Leah shuddered from his voice and tried to turn away. Aaron held her arm and looked her over, "Looking extremely hot if I might add."

"Drop dead, Abbot." She said, in a rather disgusted tone.

Aaron was letting go of her too soon. He pressed her body against him and Leah felt uncomfortable from the thing touching her. The alcohol on his breath caused her to gag. "Aaron, stop now!"

An arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Aaron. Leah revolved around to see Matt's face. "She said let go."

Aaron jerked his hand away and walked away drunkenly. "Whatever. Just call me later Leah."

Leah smiled at Matt. "Hey." She said, happily.

"Hey, you made it." He said.

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you want a drink?" he asked her, heading towards the bar.

"Yes."

When they were at the bar, Viviana bumped into Leah. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there."

"That's okay," Leah said, turning on her heels to face the girl.

"Leah?" the girl asked, surprised.

"Vivi?"

The girls embraced and laughed in each others ears. "You look so good!" they both said in unison.

Leah pointed towards Matt, "This is Matt. He and I go way back."

Viviana shook hands with Matt, sending him flirty eyes. "Viviana."

"So how are the girls?" Leah asked.

"Good, they are here too. "

"Is Meridian here? I miss her so much."

"Meru is working _out_ with an Italian hottie," Viviana said, putting emphasis on working out.

"Oooh."

"I just hope she's being safe."

***Flash to Meridian***

She was pressed against Kalin's bare chest as they sat on his couch. Meridian was wearing his black boxers and one of his AC/DC shirts, which was a little too big for her tiny frame.

"So, you have a brother?" she asked, picking up the picture on the table.

Kalin took the picture from her creamy hands, set it back in its place, and kissed her on the lips. "Yeah, but we really don't get along."

Meridian fidgeted in Kalin's arms. "Why?"

"Just a little sibling rivalry."

"Okay. Will you--," Meridian started to say before her phone vibrated. Meridian answered her phone when she saw the caller ID. "Hey, Liz where are you?"

"That's not important right now. Just meet me at The Round Table."

Meridian looked at the time on her watch then, put the phone back to her ear. "It is one in the morning."

"Can you just meet me there?"

"Sure. Give me fifteen minutes."

Meridian stuffed her phone between the seats of the couch and put her hands on Kalin's chest. "Want breakfast?"

Kalin slipped his hands around her waist. "Why not?"

"We have fifteen minutes."

"I think we will need more time than that." Kalin said in a husky voice that was turning Meridian on.

He lifted Meridian from the couch and carried her to the bedroom. Meridian giggled as he continued to carry her to the room.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Please review and read this chapter! I hope you love it! I really do and I want to say to embry's- imprint-girl, I really hope you like this chapter! This one was for you, darlin'! lol. Next chapter will show more of Elizabeth so I will try to update as fast as I can. I really want to write about Elizabeth. **_


	23. Sweet Dreams

I do not own The Covenant movie. I wish I did, but that wish has not come true yet. However, I do own my OCs. I do not own the wonderful song, "Sweet Dreams "by Beyonce. I love her so much.

Author's note:

For all of you who are wondering what Damon looks like, I will post the picture when Damon turns one. I don't have anything to say today…weird. There is a scene in this chapter that was inspired to me by my brother, Tyler. (cool, huh?) I want you to try to guess which ones it is! Oh and to hecate's apprentice: WHERE ARE YOU? And, thank you guys so much! I am at 100 reviews and it makes me so happy!

The Ancient Power

Ch.18: Sweet Dreams

Meridian drove towards The Round Table in her silver Mercedes C300. Kalin desperately wanted to drive, but Meridian would never let someone drive her car. When she reached the restaurant, she climbed out and Kalin followed her out. Elizabeth was sitting in a booth far from the entrance. Her blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail. Her green eyes were hidden by black shades. Today, she decided to wear a white sweater and black skinny leg jeans. She waved at Meridian and Kalin. They hurried to the booth and slid in the seat across from Liz.

"Hello, Lizzy." Meridian said, wrapping her arm around Kalin's.

Elizabeth's emerald eyes shifted to Kalin behind her shades. "Hello."

Before Kalin could return her greeting, Liz waved her hands and Kalin froze in his spot. Meridian frowned and looked up at Kalin. "Oh no. Lizzy that is really mean."

Elizabeth removed her shades and smiled happily at Meridian. "I know I'm a bitch. Anyway, we are going to attend Spenser from now on."

"Spenser Academy? I have always wanted to go there."

"We all received scholarships so, that is why."

"Awesome! But, can you please unfreeze my boy toy."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Fine."

***Flash to Simms Mansion***

Leah shifted in Tyler's bed and rolled into Tyler. Her eyes opened slowly, waiting to see Tyler's precious eyes. Tyler's arms wrapped around Leah's bare body and she laughed quietly. Golden streams of light beamed from outside the window. The smell of pancakes being made filled the air. Leah kissed Tyler's hand gently before getting out of the bed. Leah walked groggily into the bathroom, rubbing her eyes as she entered the bathroom. She pulled on her short jean shorts and yellow tank top. Her eyes met with the mirror and she grunted. Her fingers laced around the jean's loops and she frowned. The sound of water caused her to turn her attention to the left side of the bathroom. Leah's face turned tomato red and no words came out her mouth. Reid was in the shower completely naked. Leah screamed then, ran out Tyler's room and down the stairs. Grace looked at her confused. Grace set the plate of pancakes on the glass table before asking what's wrong.

"IjustsawReidnakedinTyler'sbathroomanditwasjustsick,ifonlyicoulderasemymind!" Leah shouted, mashing all her words together because she was talking to fast.

Grace nodded even though she didn't understand what Leah was telling her. "Okay…do you want pancakes, dear?"

Leah ran her hands through her dark hair, pushing her hair out her vision. "Yeah,sure."

Tyler was running down the stairs in his sweatpants and a muscle shirt. Leah whistled at him and Tyler blushed. Tyler kissed her cheek then, took his spot next to her. "Why were you screaming?"

Leah dropped her fork in her pancakes and shook from the thought. "Reid was in your shower naked, Ty sweetie."

"I don't see how you can eat," Tyler told me, laughing.

Leah pushed her plate away from her. "Yeah, sorry Grace."

Grace raised her eyebrows at me and smiled. "Trust me. I'm the one who shouldn't be sorry."

"Morning, Shae." I said to my best friend who was sneaking out the door.

She stopped and smiled at everyone. "How did you know?"

"I'm just that good."

Reid strutted down the stairs like he was king of the world. He wrapped his arm around Shae and crushed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart Shae was breathless and Reid had a smirk on his face. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." She said with her breathing uneven.

Reid kept his arm around Shae's waist when he turned to face Tyler and Leah. "Leah, whatever happened to privacy?"

Shae giggled.

"Privacy! Reid, you don't know the meaning of the word. And, A, that was Tyler's bathroom in Tyler's room. B, why the hell were you in there?"

Reid shrugged and ignored Leah's rant. Shae rubbed her hands on Reid's chest and pecked his lips. "C'mon, baby, we need to get ready for the dance tonight."

Leah threw her napkin away in the trash and grabbed Tyler's hand. "That's right. We need to go to the dorms."

"What about Damon?"

"My mom is taking care of him tonight so we're free."

Grace sighed. "That little boy of yours is so cute. I wish you would have left him here."

"Mom, if we did that you would have dressed him and who knows what else." Tyler told his mother.

Leah laughed before pulling Tyler towards his Hummer.

**Leah's dorm***

Leah zipped up the back of her flowing white gown. The top of her chest was showing and her back was overly exposed. Her brown hair was let loose and she wore her dangling white pearl earrings to match her dress. On her feet were strapped white heels and a diamond anklet was around her ankle. She applied some light makeup on her creamy complexion. She checked herself in the mirror, analyzing her appearance. What will Tyler think, she asked herself.

"You look beautiful," a voice said from the door way.

Leah revolved around causing her hair to fly with her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

Caleb tugged at his shirt sleeve and Leah helped him tie his tie. "I just came here to check on my sister."

Leah stared up at her brother and slid her hands to his cheeks, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything, Cale."

Caleb crushed his sister into a hug and shook her slightly. "Dad would say the same thing you know."

Leah nodded against her brother's shoulder. "Yeah."

The wooden door hit the back wall hard and Pogue walked in angrily. He threw his corsage against the wall and sat on my bed. Caleb broke away from Leah and sat next to Pogue. Leah sat on the opposite side and touched Pogue's knee. "Kate, she just broke up with me."

Leah looked up to Caleb then, hugged Pogue. "Pogue, listen to me. She is crazy to dump a wonderful guy like you so don't get mad."

Pogue smiled at Leah and hugged Leah back. "Thanks, you are right Kitty."

"You know what? I'll save a dance for you. Okay?"

"Thanks."

Tyler knocked on the inside of the door with a smile on his face. He had the corsage in hand and when he saw her, he almost dropped the box. "Leah?"

Leah blushed and looked at Tyler shyly. "You look handsome."

Leah stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck. Tyler pressed his lips against Leah's and Leah pressed hers harder against his. When they broke apart, Tyler eyes Leah up and down. "You look like an angel."

"You are too sweet."

"You ready to go?"

Leah nodded and the two walked to the dance outside. Everyone was dancing when they reached the bottom. Dancing bodies with drinks in their hands were everywhere. Leah smiled at a few passing people and Tyler nodded his head to others. Tyler pulled Leah towards the fountain decorated in bright lights. Tyler slid his hands to Leah's waist and Leah had her hands around Tyler's neck. The two danced slowly to the song, I'll be. Tyler whispered something into Leah's ear and she nodded enthusiastically. Leah kissed Tyler passionately on the lips and ran her hands through his dark hair. A camera flashed and the happy couple looked to see Shae with Reid, Sarah, Pogue, and Caleb. The girls were in their best dresses and the boys were wearing their good tuxes. Tyler slid the huge diamond onto Leah's finger then, kissed the rock. Shae hugged Leah and told her how happy she was for them.

Reid looked to everyone before saying, "Midnight."

Caleb looked over to Pogue. "We have fifteen minutes before you ascend."

The group ran to their cars and drove towards the Dells. They would have gone to the mansion, but that was a longer drive. When they got out their vehicles, Pogue's scream of pain was all they heard. A few minutes later and everything was quiet. Pogue's eyes weren't black and he exhaled loudly. "That was some painful shit."

"Didn't I tell you that?" Caleb said, slapping Pogue's shoulder.

***Chase****

Chase smiled wickedly from behind the trees. He held his glass in the air and stared at Leah's reflection in it. He downed the wine then, threw the glass against the trees. "Soon, Leah."

***Welcome to Hell***

Pogue mounted his motorcycle and rode off into the night. It felt good with all this power inside of him. He finally felt whole. He looked down to see he was going one-sixty-five. He smirked and continued to go faster. A figure crossed the road and Pogue skidded to a stop. He jumped off his bike and got closer to the figure. He blushed when he saw a beautiful girl with auburn hair in front of him. She was wearing low rise jeans and a camisole top. She smiled at Pogue and moved her hair out her face. "Hello, my name is Alexandria."

"Pogue."

Alexandria laughed. "I think I'm going to call you Revhead."

This time Pogue laughed. "You heading to Spenser?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, do you go there?"

"Yeah and let me formally introduce you to hell."

"I'm excited."

"You should be," Pogue said, winking.

Author's Note:

Nothing much to say except love it, read it, review it, throw it away….wait, don't throw it away.


	24. News, Thanks, and Messages

**Author's Note:**

Sorry if you expected me to be super typer woman with a new chapter update. I have a few things to say in this chapter. I will start with the most important news that made me shout Holy Cupcakes!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO YOU GUYS! From beginning to end ya'll stayed loyal to my story with your rockin' reviews, favorites, story alerts, and a few author favorites. It really touched my heart to see all those reviews and everything else. *blows lots of kisses* Um…I also wanted to say thanks for your time and characters to the following people:

**Cali Ride ()**- I'm thanking you sweetie for the amazing reviews and always reviewing my story. I'm also thanking you for the wonderful creation of Viviana Conden. I love Vivi!

**Mesg reply to Cali Ride**: Hey, this is the only way I can talk with you so I just wanted to say you sure can. List everything you can on this page's review. I don't mind at all, darlin'. You have a charcter in here so therefore, go for it! I am always up for ideas. Who knows your ideas may bounce off onto me. : D Also, you're right!

**QueenofWierd1995**- Thank you Queenie for everything! I appreciate your reviews every time I see them. Also, thanks for Valencia. She is totally rockin'. Just like I told Cali, you feel free to give me ideas.

**J-21 Way**- Thank you for all you've done for this story to make it popular. I love all the hilarious things you say in your reviews. You are too funny. I love Alex as much as I love every OC that was sent in to me. Like I told the others above, go ahead and send me ideas! I knew you would love that ending.

**DanaO1230-** Thank you for your reviews! I love them as much as I love, Elizabeth. Elizabeth will kick into action soon so don't worry!

**KaylaSimms1990-** Thank you for all the reviews, sweetie! Keep them up and please stay faithful to my story.

**Embry's-imprint-girl**- Thank you for letting me borrow your characters. I hope you don't mind if I keep Kalin in the story longer since he kinda hooked up with Meridian. I will give you full credit even now. I do not own her characters, I am only borrowing them. If I forget to add that please forgive me. Also, thanks for letting me add Elena. It means a lot. Thanks for the reviews~!

**Sk8terchick**- thanks for the submission, I hope you are still reading my story. Check your PM messages for the surprise I sent you.

**Hecate's apprentice**- Gurlie, you know you are awesome! I love all the support you have given me and all the reviews!

**Ludia**- You haven't posted any reviews lately, but I'm still glad you even read and reviewed my story. Much respect!

**PrettyatMidnight**- Thank you for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them and I love that you read my story.

**Emberseve**- Thanks for the review you placed on my story. I'm happy you did!

**Heartbreakerginny**- Thanks for the reviews ginny, I'm so happy you reviewed so many times.

**Stepintothemoonlight16**- Thanks for the review you placed on my story. Your review helped me get to 103 now. Thanks!

**Daba91**- Thanks for the reviews you placed on my story all this time. It made me happy to read your story and it made me happier to see you read mine.

**GabyKitson**- Thank you for the reviews you took your precious time to type up. Love them!

**Gxaxbxbxy**- Thank you Gabby for the reviews you typed up earlier in this story. I hope you are still reading.

**Yams14**- Thank you for your early reviews.

**Earthlover**- Thanks for being one of my first reviewers!

***************************** Freeze**************************************************

_**As of right now this is the story's status:**_

**Reviews** 103

**Views:** 6,733

**Chapters** 23

**Favorites** 25

**Alerts** 32

**Words** 48,043

**BIG NEWS:**

Alright, I'm letting you guys know right now. My new story for The Covenant is called _**Here We Go Again**_.

So far I'm finished the First Chapter and should be posted soon. Don't get mad if I don't post it right away. {Summary}

What happens when you fall in love? You meet a guy, you promise to never leave each other and what happens? You move away and everything changes. I had to move away to get away. Ever since that one night, i will always hate him. Now, I'm returning to my old flame. What is a girl to do?

PoguexOC

ReidXOC


	25. More Wating but some news

Author's Notes:

So sorry about the wait. I am working on multiple stories, fanfiction and otherwise. I am posting a stories about vampires, warlocks, werewolves so all fantasy lovers are welcome when they are posted on FictionPress.

**News to Cali Ride**- Hey, when you have your account up, please tell me. Also, I did listen to Cowboy Casanova and I will feature the song in the next chapter of Here We Go Again and The Ancient Power.

**Progress:** I am halfway done with the next chapter for The Ancient Power. It should be a very long chapter because Chase is appearing in this chapter. After that chapter, the battle starts and the action begins…yeah! Here We Go Again has five reviews so far and I'm grateful. If you don't know what it is then, it is a new Covenant fic I just typed up. Chapter Two will be posted Tuesday and will not change dates.

**Fiction Press stories:**

**Dangerous-** Celeste is a three thousand year vampire living in the present and blending in with humans. One morning, she meets a young man that resembles her lover that died. Ever since that meeting, she changes as a vampire. She starts craving blood more and more. Will she break the vampire law and change a human into a vampire? Or will she just kill the man she loves and save her the trouble? An old enemy returns to claim her life as he promised years ago, will she die fighting ? Read and Find out in Dangerous.

_Coming Soon…._

**Under a Blue Moon-** Enkil is a young werewolf who has been searching all his life for a mate. He is looking for a girl who could accept him for himself and his werewolf self. One day, a girl named Nahlia Shade steps into his life on accident. Nahlia tells him that she is afraid of wolves but is mystified by them. Will Enkil reveal his true feelings to her despite her fear? Anything can happen under a Blue Moon.

_Coming soon…._

I hope ya'll read the stories once they are posted on my Fiction Press page. : )

Keep up with awesome reviews, ideas, and continuing to read! I love you all!

I will post more bonus stories in TAP and I will post more sneak peeks!


	26. Hot N Cold

I do not own The Covenant in any way or form. If I owned this awesome creation I would have made it into a show by now and wouldn't be writing fan fictions on this story, now would I? I only own this story's plot and my OC. The poll is still up on my profile and right now Reid is really close to Tyler which is giving me some wicked ideas.

Hey, guys I wanted to let you know there is a story that I think you **should** read and review. One of my reviewers (**DanaO1230**) who created the seductress I love- Elizabeth- has posted a prologue of a new Covenant story – **Stranger in the Moonlight-**and it would make me and her happy if you took your time to read the prologue and leave her a review. If you don't...I will not update! Yes, I am very mean! Very, very…Mwhahahahaha!

I do not own the catchy song "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-(AkashaCullen26)-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-..--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

**The Ancient Power**

Ch.19: Hot N' Cold

Alexandria unpacked her things from the cardboard boxes in the corner. She was finally in the infamous Spenser Academy. Her room was fairly large and fortunately for her, she had a dorm to herself. The room was painted a light blue and smelled of the ocean. Alexandria took a big whiff of the relaxing, air with a smile on her face. She bent down to the box labeled: posters and other decorations. The first thing she pulled out was a framed photo of her sisters. She placed the picture on the wooden desk and got back to unloading. A hard knock on her door made her smile a toothy grin. A boy with wavy brown hair and adorable hazel eyes was at her door. He was wearing his leather bomber jacket and distressed jeans with a single chain hanging from them. Alexandria looked at his fumbling hands with a devious grin. In his strong hands was a perfectly wrapped present. Alex walked towards Pogue and stared up into his warm eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Pogue ran his hand through his hair. "I'm just here with a gift."

He handed Alexandria the gift and she shook the box near her ear, "I wonder what's in it?"

Pogue helped her tear away the wrapping and once it fell to the ground, Alexandria lifted the top. Her eyes marveled at the sight of the gift. It was surrounded by soft, cotton. Her fingers laced around the black strand. When she raised the strand, a heart with wings dangled. Alexandria put her arms around Pogue, "Thank you, but why?"

"I thought it was perfect for you." Pogue said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Alexandria bit her lip slightly. "You want to help me put it on?"

Pogue bobbed his head and took the necklace from my hands. My back faced him once I revolved around and I lifted my hair so he could lock it easily. I stared down at my neck as I watched the charm settle. "I really do love it."

Pogue looked uneasy about something. I patted his shoulder reassuring him it was okay to talk with me. "Pogue, is something wrong?"

"It's just that I-," he said, barely loud enough for her to hear. Alexandria's brow furrowed at hesitance. He still wouldn't tell her. Pogue avoided her dark hazel eyes and rushed out the door. Once it slammed, her coat fell to the ground and CDs plummeted to the carpeted floor. She frowned and rolled her eyes as she continued to unpack. She finished making her bed, posting her posters, and hanging up various items. This wasn't the first time this happened. Memories of her first love started to flow into her subconscious even though she loathed the images. Alexandria punched her fist into the desk causing a dent to form there.

"Damn it, Pogue is not like him!" she shouted, mostly to herself. She had to tell herself that Pogue was different. Pogue seems to care about her even though they met four days ago. She would have used her powers to influence him, but she couldn't bring herself to doing it. Viviana approached Alex slowly, studying everything she witnessed. Viviana stretched her hands towards Alex, but Alex moved away from her touch. Vivi closed her eyes and sat on Alex's bed. Viviana was always the sister to go to for problems with the hardest emotion of them all: love.

"Alex, you know what I'm going to say. I haven't told you girls everything about me, but maybe if I tell you, it will make you feel better," she said blankly. Viviana twisted her fingers around each other before she spoke again.

"Lex, I am one of seven. I'm sure I've told you that. But, my life wasn't the best. My parents never liked me, in fact, they were disgusted by me. They thought I was a freak because I was able to do things that regular children could not. I would always be surrounded by animals and plants. I couldn't help it though; Earth was my guardian, my angel, my life. I was the mother of my siblings. They loved me and I loved them. When Jezzebelle would cry because of the thunder I-," she said before breaking into tears at the memory. She sucked the tears up and started again, "I would always be there, hugging her and since I control the Earth, I silenced the storm for her and allowed her to hear only the soft sound of rain. Belle was like my daughter even though she was two years younger than me. One more thing, my heart was broken eight months ago. His name was Chase. He loved me so much, but I broke up with him. Alex, some things happen for reasons, but all bad, always turns good."

"Vivvy," a voice called to her.

Viviana looked up and saw Belle standing in her doorway along with Veronica and Veruca. Behind them was Valencia. "I decided to call my cousins up to see my favorite cousin."

Veronica and Veruca ran towards Viviana and hugged her. "We missed you!" they said, squeezing their sister tighter.

"Oh, goddess! This is great. I really missed you, too!" Viviana said through her tears and cries. Valencia smiled happily at the sight.

_It was a great idea to call Belle and ask her if I could borrow my cousins. _

********* 8 8 8 8 ************8 8 8 8*************8 8 8 8***********8 8 8 8*******************

_**Elizabeth meets the Devil**_

I folded my arms across my chest as I watched her. The girl's dark brown hair flowed down her back and her boyfriend's arm was wrapped around her waist. I watched as the girl let out a soft laugh at the boy's joke. Next to them was a blonde couple. The flaxen girl pecked the boy's pale cheek as they followed behind. I continued to study them. I know that something was wrong with this little group. Four boys who know each other well and there's girl who resembles one, it sounds very likely. The blonde girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and when her eyes met mine she frowned, frozen in her spot. Her boyfriend stopped along with her and searched for what she was looking for. When he saw me, he started to pull his girlfriend away from my gaze. I smirked from the sight and rolled off the long tree. My thick blonde mane danced gracefully against the wind as I walked. The air was cold and nipped the tip of my nose. I shoved my hands into my tan leather coat's pockets as I walked around. The ground was covered in snow and my black boots crunched under the white blanket. I decided I take a walk- I really needed time for myself. Meridian was always my "older sister" and I loved her dearly. She was the mother none of us had. I looked to the ground and spotted a patch of flowers. I smiled wickedly, lifting my palm to my lips. I kissed the meaty part gently and bent down to the flowers. Once they were in clear view, I exhaled. The purple flowers withered, turned black, and slowly bent to the cold snow. This power is the only one I kept from my sisters. My body contains poison and can be used in many ways. _Crack!_ I jerked my head up from the sound. I readied my stance in case I needed to battle.

"Who's here? Come out, now. Reveal yourself to me," I demanded, my emerald eyes shifting in every direction. My lips formed a straight line. Whoever this is is really pissing me off. Suddenly, a silhouette appeared from out of the darkness. His dark and mysterious face revealed itself to me. He was wearing dark jeans and over his black shirt was a leather jacket. I couldn't see his eyes nor could I tell the color of his hair. He stepped closer to me, a wicked grin on his face which I found very sexy.

"Aren't you something?" he said in a husky voice.

I continued to glare at the strange boy. "Who are you?" I asked, my eyes locked on him.

He looked down to his hands before meeting my eyes. "That's not important, but I have something in store for you and I know you will help me."

"I don't even know who the fuck you are why would I help you?"

"I know who and what you are, Elizabeth Jacobs- Willow."

My glare tensed more as he mentioned my nickname. Willow is a short way of saying Black Willow, the deadly spider. "What do you want?"

"How's about we meet again, soon?" with those final words, he disappeared back into the darkness.

I lowered my hands to my sides and continued to venture away from my new school. I really want to know who this mysterious boy is. Meridian came into my view, her face hidden by her brown hair. She raised her chin and a sinister smile crossed her lips. I could see that she was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and jeans.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Can we talk?" she asked me, moving her hair to the side. I looked at her warily before nodding. "Sure."

The two of us walked towards the trees and masked ourselves with the night. When Meridian stopped, she ran her fingers through her loose hair sighing. "An incubus came to me, Elizabeth."

I raised my blonde eyebrows at her with a surprised look on my face. "An incubus?"

Meridian nodded, solemnly. "Yes so, I asked Alex to help me make Kalin leave."

"Could it be them?"

Meridian shrugged, leaning against a tree. "I don't know, but I would hate to start this again."

"Meridian, we both know if they exist, they must be executed."

"Yeah, I will never forget," Meridian said, staring up at the crescent moon.

_**Author's Note: I changed my mind and decided to cut the chapter short. The reason why I changed my mind is because I wanted to include the wedding, Reid's ascension and the graduation into one chapter. The wedding will be very sad because well…you have to find out for yourself. Let's just say there will be tears. I will give you a list of possible songs I will use in the coming up chapters.**_

_**-Uprising**_

_**-Just a Dream**_

_**-Helena**_

_**-Fireflies**_

_**-Black Keys**_

_**If I find a great Blue October song, I will use it. **_


	27. Uprising

I do not own The Covenant and if I did, I would be majorly happy.

I don't own "Uprising" by one of my favorite bands- Muse. If you haven't heard this song before, LISTEN to it.

**The Ancient Power**

Ch.20: Uprising

_**December~***_

The sisters have been attending Spenser for over a month and during that month, they had been searching. Ever since that night when Meridian was sent an incubus, they searched. The Power was around and they all knew it. Their coven has been one of the many trying to eliminate the Power from this Earth. They were taught that the Power is evil and is never used for good. It was now December and white snow fell from the sky almost every day. Not too many events happened last month except for Reid and Pogue's ascension. Finally, it was Tyler's turn to ascend and he was worried more than ever. Tyler skipped classes and sometimes he wouldn't even stop at the house. He would only lock himself in his old dorm. Leah tried to talk with her boyfriend, but he wouldn't listen. Pogue was in a similar situation. Every time Pogue came in contact with Alexandria, he would duck or hide. He couldn't talk to her, he was afraid to. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of a girl. As for Alexandra, she did her best to ignore what happened and stay strong. She sat next to Valencia in class and all she could do was daydream about Pogue. The day he given her the necklace flashed into her head. It was like her head was saying replay. Valencia peered at Alex through her peripheral vision. Valencia slipped a note under Alex's elbow. The note read:

_What is wrong with you? Let me guess…that Pogue boy. _

Alex smiled at Valencia's perfect handwriting for a moment before writing down her response.

_Yes…he's all I can think about._

Valencia rolled her eyes at the paper as she scribbled her words quickly on the paper.

_Want me to use my powers on him? I can make you irresistible_. : )

Alex gaped at the words in her hands. She mouthed a "No" then, Valencia stared down at the teacher on the main floor giving a boring lecture. The door opened a boy with sandy hair walked in the room. He looked really handsome and very mature for his age. Too the girls, he was working that uniform, but to the guys, he was just another guy for their girls to drool over. A pen hit the table and Alex looked directly to Elizabeth who had her mouth wide in surprise. The teacher finally stopped talking to introduce the new student, "Class this is Chase Collins. Chase was here a few months ago, but disappeared due to personal reasons."

Chase smiled at the class as he examined the class. He was looking for someone in particular, but she wasn't in class today. When his eyes fell on a special blonde, he winked at her. Elizabeth continued to stare at him with her green eyes. Chase hurried up the stairs to the empty seat next to another blonde-Shae- and he greeted her. "Hello."

Shae's eyes dilated form the sight of him and her cheeks burned red. "Um…hi, Chase. My name is Shae."

Chase extended his hand out to Shae and she shook his hand. "Enchanted."

_Reid's little girlfriend is cute, but I don't have any plans for her…yet. I might be able to get her to leave Reid, though_. _Tonight, Leah will come to me and she will like it. Her powers are great and we will make a powerful couple. _

************************** ()***************************()*****************************

**Flash to Leah, Tyler, Caleb, and Sarah**

Leah pressed the long, ceremonial white gown that all women wore on their wedding days against her body. The dress was white-traditionally- and had a laced design on the front. It was a strapless dress that Sarah and Shae picked out for Leah. She originally wanted a dress that showed more cleavage, but her friends told her that she was getting married and they didn't want to see Tyler groping her on the altar. Leah frowned at the image reflecting in the mirror. She loved Tyler very much, with all her heart, but matrimony was a big thing. It was like McDonalds getting your order wrong big. Sarah skipped up beside Leah and smiled at her appreciably.

"It will look great on you, Lee." Sarah said to her, patting her on the back.

Caleb got up from his seat and walked up to his sister also. He draped his arm around her narrow shoulders and pulled her into a giant hug, kissing her cheek in the process. "She's right, sis."

Leah's jaw dropped, facing her older brother. Her tiny lips were set in a mocking smile while she stared up at Caleb. "Caleb you actually called me sis, I'm touched." Caleb hit her shoulder softly smiling.

Tyler ambled towards Leah with Damon in his arms. Damon was bigger than her was a month ago and had gotten some hair on his head. Damon's lapis lazuli eyes met Leah's and a smile stretched across his baby face. Childishly, Damon hid his hand behind his dainty hands. Leah giggled at her son and she hid her face behind her hands. "Where did Damon go?" she asked.

Damon laughed in his tiny voice then, peeked behind his hands. Leah opened her hands, revealing her face, "There he is!"

Leah tickled Damon and Tyler shifted Damon into Leah's open arms. Once Damon was in her arms, he tugged playfully at Leah's brown locks. Caleb smiled an open-toothed smile at her sister and his nephew. Damon had gotten used to Caleb, but he still didn't like Reid. Caleb looked down at his phone and noticed a message from Reid.

"Holy Shit," Caleb said, barely above a whisper. Sarah looked into Caleb's hands and gasped at the sight of the shocking message. Before Tyler or Leah could see, Caleb and Sarah exited their apartment. Leah looked up at Tyler confused then, shrugged her shoulders. She placed Damon in his crib and Tyler wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Leah swayed in Tyler's muscular arms and Tyler brushed his cheek on top of Leah's head. Leah nuzzled her head into his chest in response. Tyler inhaled the sweet scent coming from his beauty's body. "You're ascending on our wedding day." She stated like she never knew it. She was completely aware of the fact actually. Tyler constricted his arms around Leah, reassuring her. Leah exhaled from Tyler's amazing embrace.

"Don't worry about it, Lee," he murmured, pecking Leah's cheek.

Leah smiled shyly, "Wanna go to bed, now?"

Tyler kissed Leah hard on her lips, which stunned Leah. While she was stunned, Tyler scooped Leah into his arms and walked towards the bedroom.

*****************()*****************()*****************()****************()*************

_**Later that night….**_

Leah twisted furiously under the thin sheets. Tyler's arms were around her bare body and as she twisted, his arm fell off her naked flesh. Rain trickled against the window beside their bed, lightning striking shortly after. The room was dark and no light entered the room at all. The wall paintings posted around the room caused shadows to stretch on the floor. Tree branches scratched against the cloudy window and their shadows danced along the walls. Tyler was sleeping soundly, unaware of Leah's struggles. Leah's hazel eyes popped open and she brushed her loose hair out of her way. Her dark hair clung to her as she sat up in the large king-sized bed. Leah bended her body in every direction possible. Suddenly, the window raised and the cool air rushed into the room. The hair that clung to her body removed itself from her flesh and blew mildly. Leah jumped out of bed-ignoring her lack of clothes- to close the window. She successfully closed the door and when she turned around, she was in the arms of Chase. His body enclosed hers and she tried to squirm out of his hold. Chase's nose rubbed against Leah's cheek and he inhaled her scent-lavender. His hand covered her mouth and his arm was around her bare waist, restraining her from moving.

"Leah, you will be mine." He whispered into Leah's ear.

Leah grimaced at Chase's words and her eyes went black. Within that second, Chase was out the window and gone from her sight. Leah looked down at her hands and realized she did that. The ancient Power was blooming inside of her body. She closed her eyes and carefully crawled back into bed. Tyler opened his eyes lazily, "Something wrong, babe?" he asked, sleepily. Leah chuckled softly and closed Tyler's eyelids. "Just sleep," she said and Tyler smiled as he fell back to sleep. Leah fell back into her pillow and thought about those words that started to haunt her.

_I wont' be his, ever. Right now, I need to close my eyes and ignore the evil uprising and focus on my wedding._

I brushed back Tyler's brown hair with my right hand. _I will be his forever, though. _

* * ************()*********************()********************()***********************()

_**At the swimming pool with Alex and Pogue…**_

Alex strode into the swimming area, wearing low rise jeans and a white band shirt. It was in the afternoon and she knew he would be here for practice. Her auburn hair was loose and in her imagination, it was on fire. Alex's anger was hitting its boiling point. She wanted to know desperately what Pogue's problem was. The chain that hung around her neck, bounced of her chest as she strutted around the wet area. Her dark hazel eyes located Pogue drying his hair by the rail on the side of the pool. She was about to head over to him when a boy stepped in front of her, forcing her into the wall. The boy slid his finger under Alex's chin and his left hand was on her shoulder, pushing her shirt's sleeve down. Alex twisted her head away in disgust.

"Don't be that way, love." He said, bringing his face closer to Alex's.

Alexandria spit in his face and that was a bad idea. The boy's hand slid to her neck and held her there. "Stay still."

Alex tried to kick her way out, but nothing worked. This boy wasn't budging one bit. Pogue saw what was happening in the corner of his eyes. When he noticed it was Alex he quickly walked towards the scene. He grabbed Aaron by his shoulder and pulled him away from Alexandria. "Is there a reason why you're almost strangling her, Abbot?"

Aaron looked from Alex to Pogue's hand on his shoulder. "None of your business, Parry."

Alex's eyes rolled towards their corners, making her look cross-eyed. Aaron was cutting off her breathing. Pogue ripped Aaron's hold on Alex away causing Alexandria to tumble to the floor. She coughed softly and tried to get air back into her lungs. "She is my business."

Alex looked up at Pogue when he said those beautiful words and she couldn't help the smile crossing her face. "Pogue," she said, dreamily.

Pogue smiled a heartbreaking smile that made her heart pound. He turned his attention back on Aaron and pushed him towards the pool water. "Now move Aaron."

Aaron glared at Pogue for about three minutes before walking away, but not before grabbing a fistful of Alexandria's shirt, lifting her from the ground. Alex tried to scamper away, but he kept his hand locked. "I hope you're little lover can swim, Parry."

Aaron threw Alex into the cool waters of the chlorine filled pool. As soon as the water made a splash, Pogue dove in after her. He swam towards the beautiful auburn head sinking to the bottom. Pogue outstretched his hand towards Alex's hand and when her hand was intertwined in his, he pulled Alex into his chest. Alexandria wrapped her arms around Pogue's neck and Pogue swan them both up to the surface. Once they were breathing air, Alex practically cradled Pogue's wet face with her wet hands. "That was very romantic, Biker boy."

Pogue chuckled at Alex's words and moved his lips closer to her lips. Alex slid her hand in front of his lips with a wicked smile on her face. "Before you get lip action, you gotta tell me why you left."

"Okay," he said, kissing Alex's cheek tenderly.

**Author's Note: I worked really hard on this chapter and I wish you love it and read it and review it. You pushed me again Cali Ride, . Next Chapter will have more action so, please be patient. ; )**


	28. The Truth Beneath The Rose

I do not own The Covenant movie. I wish I did, but that wish has not come true yet. However, I do own my OCs. I don't own the song, "Truth beneath the Rose". I just wish they could have continued the movie.

**Akasha's Words**: Hey sorry for the super long delay. I was busy doing lots of things

_**The Ancient Power**_

Ch.21: Truth Beneath The Rose

Alex's room smelt of lavender and scented ocean candles. The sun was setting behind the window and a sherbet sky reflected onto the glass. Her queen bed was occupied by her sleeping sister. When they walked in, they saw Valencia sprawled on Alex's super comfortable bed. Her blonde hair was all over the bed-along with her body. It was a surprise that a girl her size could cover the whole bed. Meanwhile, Alex was resting in Pogue's lap, tugging at the sterling chain hanging from his dark wash jeans. Her slender fingers were wrapped around the chain tightly. Pogue moved her auburn hair away from her face and traced a line down her soft cheek. Alex blushed slightly then, dropped the chain out her hands.

"Okay, spill." She said, trying to recover some dignity. The last thing she wanted to become was a giddy-bubbly-giggly-head-over-heels-in-love girl. Pogue stared down at the floor, away from her face again. Alexandria grunted in frustration. What the hell? Doesn't he like her? She thought he did. Alexandria had enough. She rose up from Pogue's lap and stomped her feet on the carpeted floor, which muffled her actions.

"Fine, Pogue. I get it, you don't like me, but this teasing game has to end. You even gave me this necklace," Alex said, pulling the chain from around her neck. Before she could toss it at his muscular chest, Pogue caught her wrists.

"Alexandria, I just got out of a bad relationship and I didn't want you to be that rebound girl."

Alex stared at Pogue intently for a couple of minutes before launching herself into his arms. Pogue caught her by her waist and the two toppled to the floor. Her lips crushed his and she kept her lips locked onto his. Pogue was stunned by Alexandria's passionate kiss, but keenly took over her kiss and was on top of her body. Giggles erupting from the queen bed caused Pogue to tense and look over his shoulder. Valencia was sitting Indian-styled on the bed and in her hand was her Blackberry (in the middle of recording). Pogue's cheeks got hot and he stumbled to the side. Alexandria was fuming from under him and she glared at Valencia with her dark hazel eyes that might turn black. Valencia let out a laugh and she ended the recording. "That was so hot! I think I will send this to Meridian, Elizabeth, Viviana, maybe the whole school, and I'm sure you guys want one!"

"I'm going to murder you, Valencia!"

Valencia dodged her sister's attempt to "murder" her and blew a kiss at her before running out the door. Pogue pulled Alexandria into an embrace and held her close to his chest. "I do like you, Alex-even more than Kate. I'm positive you like motorcycles, right? She was scared to ride with me on mine."

"I do like motorcycles and would love to ride one with you. Even though I have one myself."

"Great, what you want to do now?"

"Well, we can kiss and see how far that could last..,"

"You know, I have a plan that's a few days away. My brother Tyler is getting married, do you want to come?"

"Tyler? As in Tyler Simms? Isn't he in the same grade as us? Why is he getting married now?"

"He loves his girlfriend a lot and wants to take the next step now."

"That's romantic."

"So you're going to go?"

"Yep."

Pogue kissed her on her cheek, but Alex wanted more than a simple kiss on the cheek. She grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard on his lips. She was a girl who likes to take charge and well, he is hot and irresistible.

_**Flash Forward…..**_

_**Wedding Crasher**_~

Leah looking into the reflective mirror lowered her veil and toyed with the lily attached to her hair. She poked the flower repeatedly until, her mother held her wrist. Leah turned around slowly, careful that she didn't ruin her dress. Evelyn was wearing her black hair pinned into a bun and on her body was a champagne colored dress. Leah smiled at her mother, brushing back her hair nervously. She couldn't believe she was getting married today to the man of her dreams. Her hair was pulled to the side in a curly, flowing side ponytail and her dress was a lacey white dress. The heels were killing her, but she didn't mind.

"You look beautiful, my angel." She told her daughter, cupping her face.

Leah continued to smile. "Thank you, Mom."

Tears rolled down both their cheeks and they embraced.

"These mother daughter moments make me tear up, too," a proverbial voice said from the doorway. Reid was leaning on the exquisite wall, covered in intricate designs. He was in his best tux and was unbuttoning his cufflinks. He smiled wickedly at Leah and winked at her. Evelyn sighed, humor feeling her voice, and left the room- leaving Reid and Leah alone. Reid opened his arms to her.

"C'mon, one last hug."

"Alright, Reid."

Reid pulled her into a hug and kissed her on her lips lightly. Leah touched her lips, "Reid, why? I'm getting married and you're dating my best friend."

Reid looked a little ashamed, "Sorry, Leah, I've wanted to do that. I still love you."

Leah hugged herself tightly. She couldn't take this on her wedding day. "Please leave Reid. Get Caleb, thanks."

He didn't come up with a smart remark. He just did what he was told. Caleb walked in with his dark messy hair and a giant smile plastered on his face. "Come here, baby sis!"

Leah nearly leaped into his arms and squeezed him tight. "I love you so much, Cale. I don't know what I could do without you."

"Leah, you are very welcome. I'm happy to take the place of our father. You look stunning by the way."

Leah blushed. "Oh, Caleb. Shut up."

"I'm serious."

Sarah walked in on us holding Damon in arms. Damon had his curly hair as curly as ever and he was wearing a tux of his own. He was playing with a block in his hands while Sarah held him. Leah waved at him.

"Hey, cutie pie, don't you look handsome," Leah purred.

"They are about to begin," Sarah said, bouncing Damon in her arms.

"Okay, let's rock."

Leah wrapped her arm around Caleb's and Caleb led her to the aisle. Her heart pounded faster and faster as she continued to walk. All the attention was on her. The lights shown down on her and petals fell from the white canopy. Tyler was waiting under the biggest canopy, smiling at his bride-to-be. Leah blushed behind her veil. Caleb whispered something into her ear and Leah giggled quietly. When they reached the altar, Leah received smiles from everyone. The priest standing on side of Tyler and Leah silenced the congregation. Long after they said their vows and the priest finished his ceremonial words, Tyler and Leah exchanged rings and Leah wiped away some tears. Tyler kissed Leah lightly on her lips, sealing the bond making them man and wife. Damon clapped his hands together in Evelyn's arms and Evelyn smiled happily at her daughter. Glenn hugged his new daughter-in-law and Grace did the same. Everything was going fine until, voices erupted from the back. The crowd silenced. Viviana, Meridian, and Valencia looked up from the cake they were eating and Alexandria turned her attention from Pogue. Leah's eye s turned into tiny slits. She told her mother to take Damon somewhere else and Evelyn hurried away, followed by Shae. Tyler held Leah closely to him and his face was stern. He was ascending soon and that only meant one thing: Chase. Caleb stood onside of Leah, Pogue stood on Caleb's side, and Reid stood next to him. Chase clapped with a sinister smile on his face. "Congratulations, you two."

"That bastard is alive after all," Reid barked.

Leah remained silent and held onto Tyler tighter. "Is that who I think it is?"

Tyler nodded down to her and kissed her gently on her creamy forehead.

"Isn't that sweet? It disgusts me, it really does."

Suddenly, the canopies caught fire and the flames enclosed the Sons and Leah inside. Tears rolled down Leah's cheeks and she cried. The perfect wedding she longed for was ruined. To make things worse, Tyler started to scream in pain. He was ascending at the worse possible moment. Chase laughed wickedly and hurled a giant mass as Tyler, sending him flying backwards.

"Tyler!" Leah shouted. She couldn't move with the ring of fire around her. She closed her eyes and started to rip the dress off her body, revealing a pair white pants and a tube top. Something told her all today she would need an action outfit. She pulled her dark hair out of its fancy side ponytail and set her hair into a low ponytail.

Caleb and Pogue grabbed her before she could jump through the flames. "Don't do it, Kitty."

She sighed, "Till' death do we part."

She yanked free of their hold and focused on her power. It surged through her veins and she could feel her heart slowing. The flame before her shrunk down and disappeared into the ground.

"Wow, how'd she do that?" Reid asked, staring at her surprised.

"We can't do it, because Chase is stronger than us. But what about Kitty?" Pogue asked.

When Leah revolved around to face her brothers, they saw her new appearance. Her eyes were violet, a tattoo of a pentagram was on both her wrists, and she didn't look like the caring, compassionate girl the boys knew for years. Her face was blank and she looked expressionless.

_**Flashback to Camp Iwanahee….**_

_"Hey, Kitty!" a boy's voice yelled from across the camp._

_Leah looked over her shoulder to see Tyler running up to her. Leah was sitting on the edge of the dock wearing a blue two-piece bathing suit staring out to the rolling waters. She frequently sat there to think and clear her mind. Tyler sat next to her with his cheeks red. Leah scrutinized him and slapped her palm against his cheeks softly. Tyler's body stunned at the sudden touch and he stared at her with his baby blues. Leah looked at him blankly and laughed softly, her cheeks touching her knees. She squeezed her legs together tighter. _

_ "You're cute, Baby Boy." She said in her soft voice._

_Tyler blushed even harder and fell onto his back. Leah shook her head as she hovered over Tyler's body. She brushed back her wet hair, "Tyler, are you spazing out on me?"_

_Tyler chuckled to himself and sat up, bumping his forehead against hers. Leah reached for her head and held it tightly. "Wow, Ty, you really did spaz out on me."_

_ "I get that way when you're around."_

_It was Leah's turn to blush. "Well, you're a funny and cute spaz, Tyler."_

_Reid, Pogue, and Caleb ran up to them. "Hey, what's up?" they all shouted._

_Leah jumped up and bumped fists with the boys. "Yo, boys."_

_Pogue ruffled her hair and Reid kissed her cheek. Tyler shifted uncomfortably on the wood as he watched them. Caleb draped his around Leah, "Want to play Truth or Dare with us?"_

_She punched his brother in the chest. "Oh yeah!"_

_Reid slung his arm around Tyler. "You in, Baby Boy?"_

_ "You know it."_

_Caleb started by asking Leah. "Alright Lee, truth or dare?"_

_Leah slammed her fist on the piece of wood. "Dare."_

_Caleb laughed then, he looked over to Tyler lifting his eyebrows. "I dare you to kiss Baby Boy for five minutes."_

_Tyler blushed once more today and Leah smiled. She pulled Tyler closer to her and whispered to him, "I can't resist a dare." Her lips crushed his and the boys whooped in encouragement. After they pulled apart, Pogue wrapped his around Leah. Leah laughed with her cheeks pink. _

_ "Okay…Reid, truth or dare?"_

_ "Dare, baby!" Reid said._

_ "I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake."_

_Reid shrugged and started to strip. Once his shirt was off, he ran towards the lake. The boys and Leah watched as Reid actually did the dare. Leah laughed in amazement and bumped fists with everyone. Reid came back and he winked at Leah and hugged her. "I'm glad you like the show, babe."_

_Leah smiled at Reid and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, cause I am so in love with you, Reid."_

_Reid kissed Leah. "I know, I know."_

_Leah pushed out of his arms. "Whatever, Reid!"_

_Reid looked over to Pogue. "Pogue, truth or dare?"_

_Pogue ran his hand through his hair. "Dare."_

_ "I dare you to tell Erica how much you love her." Reid said, deviously._

_ "Reid, you know that girl is obsessed with me."_

_ "That means you're a chicken!" Caleb shouted, mimicking a chicken._

_Pogue managed to tell Erica, but he ended up running into the lake to hide. _

_**End of flashback…**_

That girl was gone now. Leah sauntered over towards the boys, the fire building up at her feet.

"I hold the Ancient Power. The Power was too strong and had to be sealed away by Charlotte, who inhabited this power. Now, I have taken it into my body and plan to use it to change this rotten world."

Caleb tried to grab his sister, but he pulled back his hand turned to bones. His hand flashed back to normal and he stared up at Leah. "Leah, this can't be true."

"Yeah, this is fucking unbelievable," Meridian said, stepping out towards the fire. Her eyes went to Caleb and they glowed black. Caleb floated above the fire and was at Meridian's side. Her eyes went back to normal, "Go check on your brother before I change my mind."

Caleb nodded and ran towards Tyler. Leah shrieked loudly and ran towards Tyler. "He's mine!" she hissed.

Vines emerged from the ground and wrapped around Leah's body. Leah's lavender eyes flitted towards Viviana and she let out a low growl. Viviana lowered her hand and set her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Leah, but this is our job. We were on a mission to kill the Sons of Ipswich, but we've changed our mind. We are now on a mission to get you back to normal."

Chase walked forward and Valencia let out a loud wail causing him to tremble. "Chase, you are the only son to use your powers wrongly here. Sure, Reid is an asshole with his, but he didn't kill anybody."

Alexandria walked through the flames and hugged Pogue. "I knew you had the Power a few days ago and I convinced my sisters to help you out." She kissed Pogue quickly and turned back to the battle.

Elizabeth stood next to Chase with her blonde hair curled. She was wearing a sexy purple dress that exposed her chest. She wrapped her arms around Chase. "Sorry, girls, I am going to help destroy the Sons and that bitch."

"Elizabeth, you betrayed us," Meridian snarled.

A lightning storm stretched across the sky as Meridian called for it. "You will pay for this greatly." Alexandria, Viviana, and Valencia said at the same time.

Chase smiled wickedly. "Let the battle begin."

**Author's Note: I hope you loved this chappie. I'm sorry for the wait. Please, please, Review.**


	29. Bring Me To Life

I do not own The Covenant movie. It is a very interesting and amazing movie, but I don't own it. I really wished I did, but sadly I still don't own it. I don't own Bring me to Life by Evanscence.

The following OCs were created by four special reviewers:

Valencia

Viviana

Alexandria

Elizabeth

I only own these two OCs: Meridian Perne and Leah Danvers.

**Akasha's Words: This chapter goes out to Cali Ride and my gurlie, hecate's apprentice. Without you, this chapter would have still been on my flash drive. **

** The Ancient Power**

** Ch. 22: Bring Me To Life**

What's happening to me? My body is moving on its own. I tried to summon the Ancient Power to give me a little boost and this happens. I struggled to gain control of myself again, but nothing was working. I could see my surroundings though. I was locked in this metal room. The only furnishing was a bed and I was chained to a wall and…what the hell?! My wedding dress was off my body and I was completely stripped of any piece of clothing except my lingerie. Am I getting raped? I never thought about it happening to me, but it was. The faint smell of cologne lingered on my hair. I inhaled deeply, recognizing the scent. It was Tyler's! Where was Tyler? I did my best to gain power over my body again. Successfully, I was able to yank at the cuffing keeping me locked to the hard wall. A hard hand covered my mouth quickly and I glared up at the evil eyes staring back at me. His gaze trailed up and down my exposed body while his free hand rubbed my skin. This dude is a serious pervert. My eyes flashed lavender and I was surprised when he didn't fly backwards. Surprisingly, my body recoiled in. I choked and gagged at the pain it was causing me. Shit!

His fingers were at my lips again. This time they traced my lips as careful as they would an angel's pure white wings. "Leah, it's okay. Everything is fine now. You're with me."

I scoffed, "How is that fine? Fuck you."

He crushed his lips vigorously on mine and kissed them so hard, a trickle of blood rolled down my pink lips. I growled at him when he pulled away, raising my body off the ground and holding it close to his cold chest. "We can do that later if you want," he murmured against my left ear.

I stared at him in complete disgust. "What have you done to Tyler and my brothers?" I demanded in a shaky, strong voice. I was unsure of his answer, but I needed to know. He released my body and laid me gently back onto the cold floor then, unlatched my bra strap causing my bra to split. My chest was no longer covered and I was alone with a sadistic pervert. I winced when his hand cupped my breast. Why? I am married and my body only belongs to Tyler. Tyler where are you? Please be okay Tyler. My humanity is back for who knows how long? With Chase here, he could do whatever he wants to me. A single tear drop slid from my eye and rolled down my cheeks. Chase moved his body off of mine and began to slide his white button down shirt and jeans on. This is terrible. I don't want to be here, I want to be with Tyler and Tyler only.

"I'll show you your husband." he said, before opening and closing the door.

Once he was gone, I broke free from the cuffs and began to search for a way out of the room. I slammed my palms on the metal surface, hoping to find an opening somewhere. The warm hands of Mr. Angelino slid on my shoulders. "Calm down, Leah."

I jerked my arm back and when it shot forward, it knocked Luke to the other side of the room. I found the clothes I was wearing before I ended up in here, locked up. The white outfit squeezed my body tightly and hugged my curves. I felt deadly yet sexy. Ignore that lame rhyme. Luke was on his feet when I revolved around to face the enemy. His eyes were like daggers as they stared me down. I am fighting for my life and the life of everyone else. If what I read is true, the world itself is in danger. Luke charged me and before I could blink, I was slammed into the glass window. I bared my teeth at him as he squeezed his fingers around my neck.

"I will enjoy sending you to hell," I choked out.

He smiled sexily at me. "You will join me there, I'm sure."

Those words stung just a bit. Well, not as much as the pain stretching from my neck to every other part of my body. Luke tightened his grip and he forced me back into the glass again. This time, the glass cracked from the corners to the middle-where I was. With one last crack, the glass broke apart and shattered. Unfortunately for me, I was on the glass. I fell backwards, Luke falling along with me. But out of nowhere, his wings shot out from his back and stretched. Once I hit the ground, I slowly pulled the glass pieces from my leg. The pieces were covered in my red blood when I set them on the side. Damn it. Damn it all. The sound of shoes clicking on the hard floor of the warehouse caused me to look up. Her blonde hair cascaded down her narrow back and her purple dress fit loosely on her slim figure. Truthfully, she looked like a model. Her emerald green eyes sparkled at the sight of my sudden pain. Did she actually think this wound would slow me down? I smirked at the ludicrous thought. Steadily, I lifted my body from the floor and widened my battle stance. She gasped from my move, but she didn't seem too faded. The wounds on my leg healed as quickly as it had come. I watched Luke land gracefully on side of Elizabeth and smile.

She flipped her blonde hair over her bare shoulders, "Leah, you are going to be really hard to kill aren't you?"

I chuckled lowly at her. This girl was really starting to piss me off. "Not one of you can kill me."

"But we can control you," Chase's acidly sweet voice whispered into my ear. At the same time, his arms locked around my waist. Luke and Elizabeth approached me. Luke held my chin still while Elizabeth balanced a clear pill in her hand. Her eyes darted to Chase behind me. She seemed hesitant to do what she had to do.

"You know what you have to do once the pill enters her system," she said in an obviously strained voice.

Chase breathed on my neck causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. Elizabeth pushed the pill past my lips and down my throat. Uh-oh, that can't be good. My heart stopped and I could see images flash in my head. The first image I saw was me, Damon, and Tyler. The most amazing boys in my life well, including Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. Caleb, my favorite brother. I wonder where he is now. Luke released my chin and Chase carried me into a bedroom. The bed was quite large and the sheets were a dark black. Chase laid me across the soft sheets and it all went black after that.

**3****rd**** POV:**

Meridian and Viviana resurfaced from under the water. Meridian's dress was weighing her body down despite the fact her ankle was tied to the bottom of the lake. Viviana, on the other hand, was panting from the pressure of the water. Chase thought it would be funny to drown them like they did witches years ago. Dense fog rolled in from the east and covered the top of the water. The guys were no where to be found, neither were their sisters. Meridian's eyes flashed to a different color when she gathered her strength. A large crocodile swam swiftly up to the two witches and stared at them with its golden eyes. Rows of sharp teeth were staring right back at them when the croc opened its wide mouth. Viviana looked at her sister as if she were crazy. Why of all of creatures did she summon a crocodile? They eat meat! The muffled sounds of chains cracking filled the air. The large green reptile disappeared with another flash of Meridian's eyes. Viviana summoned Earth to help raise them from the water. A circled piece of gravel rose from the underwater ground and lifted above the waters. Meridian and Viviana shook like dogs who had just taken a bath. Droplets of water flew everywhere.

"So, what's the plan Meru?" Viviana asked, squeezing her black hair tightly.

Meridian squeezed her dress in her hands, wriggling water from the fabric. She flipped her wet red-brown hair over her shoulder, "Well, let's find Alex and Valencia then, the Sons."

"Should we kill the Sons of Ipswich, Meridian?" Viviana asked, quietly.

Meridian lowered her eyes. "I can't do it. We know them to well and they have done nothing wrong."

Viviana smiled happily. "I agree with you."

"Good. Now, what animal should I summon?"

Viviana placed her hand on Meridian's slippery shoulder. "Can't you just fly us to the ground?"

"Sure," Meridian laughed.

**Author's Note: Next one is longer. I hope you love it and it is worth the wait. : ) Review!**


	30. Crawl

I do not own The Covenant in anyway. I don't own Crawl by Kings of Leon.

A/N: It is taking longer to update, huh? Sorry about that.

The Ancient Power

Ch.23: Crawl

**Meridian POV:**

I moved my hands behind Caleb's back and lifted him up from the ground. Our hands were locked with each other and in that second we were staring into each others eyes. I never realized how handsome he looked. Surprisingly, his lips covered mine and we were kissing. His lips were rough on mine, but they felt good. Why did he kiss me? I know we've bonded since we've been here, but what about Sarah? Sarah is his girlfriend after all. When we broke apart, I had the urge to kiss him again. And again. I slid my hands over his smooth, wet skin and kissed him sweetly on the lips. It was a kiss that left him wanting more and more. Valencia whistled from behind us and I laughed against Caleb's warm lips. Valencia's blonde hair was slipping from her ponytail and her dress was slit up her thigh.

"Well, at least you guys didn't push me," she told me before her eyes darted to Alexandria and Pogue who just so happened to be in a deep "reunion" session. I continued to laugh before pulling Valencia in a hug. Valencia was so cute when she wanted to be. Her body spray seeped into my nostrils. Mhm, mango and papaya. Delicious.

Viviana was practicing her powers in the corner. She has been trying to find away out of the cavern we found the boys in for the longest. So far, no luck.

I faced Caleb. "Caleb, can't you and the guys use your magic?"

He rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Yeah, but uh, Tyler is pretty pissed."

Huh? I turned away to see Tyler's eyes completely black. God, he looked terrible.

**Tyler's Point of View:**

My world ended in that instant. My heart was aching like crazy. Why was the world so cruel? Could it be because of this stupid curse on the Sons of Ipswich? I wish I were normal sometimes. Normal people don't deal with what I'm dealing with right now. All the colors once around me faded slowly to grey then to black. It was black as the night, black as my heart, and black as my vision. I can't believe this was happening. Even though we were still in those winter months, it was raining. The rain was freezing cold, but the weather was bothering me. I could be frozen or better yet, on fire on now. Maybe those disasters can take away my pain. Anything was better than this. I watched my dark haired beauty's eyes flash a deadly black. My own love is my own enemy. She pinned me to the wall of the warehouse and watched me writhe in pain every time I was struck by Chase and Luke. A smirk would sometimes appear on her beautiful face. It was like a demon possessed her. After they finished me, she took over. The rain poured harder and ran from my dark hair to my chin. The water changed from red, to pink, and finally, clear. She looked at me one more time before walking away to Chase. Chase wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately right in front of my eyes. Her once warm hazel eyes were gone and filled by darkness. It's the Power inside of her. I need to get it out of her. A soft, seductive laughter rang through my ears.

"What's wrong Tyler? Surprised?" she asked in a mocking tone.

I looked up at her then, my head fell. Leah walked over to me then, bent to my level. She held my chin in her hand to make me look her in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this Leah? We used to be in love. Remember our promise?"

My questions started to make her cringe and shake. Suddenly, I saw her eyes flash to her hazel color then back to black. Her hands were gripping onto her head, grabbing a fistful of hair. "Shut up!"

I struggled to stand and enclosed her in my arms. I was stunned by her shield as I walked closer. Her eyes looked at me with worry in them. I smiled at her and her expression softened. My arms went around her and she held onto me. "We promised we get married and have those two kids. We also promised that nothing would come between us, not even your Power."

Her tears spilled onto my shirt. "Ty…," she began before she was shut off. I cupped her beautiful face and held it tight; I didn't want to let her face leave me again. I planted a kiss on her precious pink lips and before she could even utter one more word, Chase hurled an energy ball at me, sending me to my feet. Leah looked at Chase with emotions crossing her face. Chase took her hand and kissed her forehead. "Don't be confused." His hand rubbed her wet head and he held her chin. Caleb, Reid, Pogue and the girls approached Leah slowly and Chase like the devil he is, knocked them down in one second. Caleb landed closer to me.

I had to get to Caleb. I scrambled to him and tried my hardest to wake him. "Caleb! Caleb! Caleb, Kitty needs you now."

His eyes flickered open and his breathing was uneven. "Tyler."

I helped him up from the ground and he took a quick analysis of the area. "Pogue, Reid, and the girls are down."

"What are we going to do about Leah?" I asked.

Caleb ran his hand through his hair, letting out a loud sigh. "I don't know. The Ancient Power is more powerful than us. Leah could even die from using the power excessively.

"I wish Charlotte were here to help us now," I said, looking around.

"Maybe the girls can summon Charlotte. She was a witch after all."

Caleb lifted Meridian and Alexandria from their spot on the ground while I helped Valencia and Viviana. Meridian and Alexandria opened their eyes first then, followed by the others.

"Meridian, can you summon a ghost?"

She blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes. "Um…sure. We need to form a circle," she said shakily.

Caleb nodded and squeezed her hand which was joined to Valencia's, Viviana's, Alexandria's, and mine. Meridian and Valencia began the chant.

"By the power of the Daughters of the Moon, we are here today to call on our mother. Our mother who began our coven, our mother who watches and nurtures us. Charlotte, can you hear us? Please help us in our time of need." They both shouted, united by Viviana and Alexandria.

An image began to appear in front of us. A pale, ghostly figure wearing a flowing white dress materialized in the room. Her brown hair curled, flowing down her back. She stared at us with her ghostly blue eyes. Her eyes searched the scene and she gasped seeing he calamity.

"What on earth happened here? Did this happen because of the necklace?"

"No, my sister has the help of two warlocks and the Ancient Power." Caleb said.

"That's awful. A Daughter of the Moon and the Sons should never team up. It can destroy the world as we know it," Charlotte told us.

"You have any ideas, Charlotte?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I just took the necklace off and hid it into the ground."

"So much help." Reid said, limping towards us.

"Yeah, we all have faith that Kitty will break this spell." Pogue said, slinging his hurt arm around Alexandria.

"Together." Caleb said, smiling at Meridian causing her to blush.

Leah was gone, but we did have an old opponent. We all glared at Chase and our eyes changed black simultaneously. I stepped toward Chase with an angry look. "I will get back my wife," I growled.

I launched a massive ball of energy at Chase and Caleb summoned another energy ball to match. What surprised me the most was that Leah caught it and threw it back at us. This could be harder than I thought.

Author's Note: Did you like it? I don't think this is my best work, but please review. Okay? =)


	31. Going Under

The Covenant doesn't belong to me nor does the song Going Under by Evanscence belong to me. I only own my OCs, Leah and Shae, and the plot of this Covenant story.

A/N: Hey, it has been another long time since my last update. I am getting lazy people. Lol. I know last chapter sucked. Even I knew it sucked. I was just rushing to get it out and I wrote whatever.

The Ancient Power

Ch.24: Going Under

3rd Point of View:

The guys and the girls dodged the orb heading for them. The girls landed on one side of the warehouse and the guys on the other. Thirty minutes passed. No one moved at all. Leah stood frozen in her spot and she watched quietly. Her hair wrapped around her heart-shaped face, forming perfectly. Her lips parted, her heart nearly skipped a beat, and her eyes widened. She finally realized what she had done. Her right foot stepped away from her other foot. "Oh my god, Tyler!"

She was ready to take another step, but an arm hit her in her stomach. She paused and her eyes trailed up Chase's strong arm and up to his grisly facial expression. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, not moving his arm. Leah gawked at him completely dumbfound. No words exited her lips. What was she going to say? She placed her fingertips on his warm arm and her glance intensified.

"I am going to help my husband, Chase." With that, her eyes flashed black and sent Chase flying into the wall. Leah nearly flew to her husband and her brothers. She pushed back her hair with her hands and lowered her head to Tyler's chest. His heart was pounding so he was still alive. Tears escaped Leah's closed eyes and splashed onto Tyler's face. His eyes were still not open. Her fingers laced through Tyler's and she kissed his hand.

"Tyler," she whispered, "I'm so…so…very sorry."

Faster than she expected, Chase fired a ball of energy at Leah. Leah screamed in pain as her back collided with the wall. She lifelessly slumped to the ground, shaking. Luke was shocked. He never thought Chase would do that to Leah. Luke marched up to Chase. "Why did you hurt her?"

Elizabeth strutted up to the two boys. "She deserved it, Luke."

"But-," Luke started before Chase stopped him, "But?"

In one swift motion, Elizabeth set Luke on fire. "Enjoy hell."

Within seconds, Luke was ashes slowly dissolving into the ground due to the falling rain. Chase smiled wickedly at Elizabeth. "You are so evil, my beauty."

"Thanks," she purred, pressing her lips against his. Chase smirked over her lips then, deepened the kiss forgetting about the Sons, Leah, and the girls. Leah crawled fluently across the wet ground and examined Alexandria. She could barely see her because Pogue was covering her body. Leah pushed Pogue gently off of the girl to see how bad she was hurt. Alexandria was bleeding from her forehead, her arms, and her legs. Concentration flowing through her mind enabled her to heal the wounded. Reid was okay thanks to Valencia, who was helping him to his feet again. Even though disaster surrounded them, Valencia still managed to smile at the blonde boy. Caleb and Viviana were aiding to Meridian, whose leg was sprained badly. Tyler propped himself properly until he had the capability to walk. His brown eyes widened at the sight of his wife and Leah couldn't believe it herself. She sprinted towards Tyler and wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck then, kissed him on his lips passionately. "Leah, I thought I lost you," he whispered against her soft lips.

She smiled. "Same here."

When they thought everything was going great, Chase did something with his power that resembled spider threads and used them to pull Leah's body towards him. Her white boots were dragging and raked brown mud holes into the ground. She had reached him and Chase put his arm around her neck and a knife at her throat. A sinister smile spread across his evil face. Leah coughed weakly. He brushed his face on her cheek and breathed his hot breath along her neck. Her chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate.

"Alright. Now that I have your attention, I have a deal for you," he paused to drop the knife to the ground so that it slid to Caleb's feet. "I want Caleb to decide this. Caleb would you stab your sister to release the Ancient Power?"

Leah cringed and closed her eyes, tears slipping out. "Caleb…Caleb…Caleb," she chanted in short breaths.

Caleb launched forward, stopping when Chase patted her wet cheek. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Caleb barked.

Chase squeezed her cheeks making Leah's face resemble a fish. "Now, now, Caleb. Watch that temper. Her life is in my hands. If you don't kill her, I will."

Leah nodded her head to her brother. "Do it Caleb. Do it!"

Caleb stared at his sister incredulously. Was she out of her mind? Then Caleb came across a thought. He glanced to Tyler and everyone else. The girls all smirked then, in a graceful motion, Viviana ran across the field, tackling Elizabeth to the ground using the ground as quicksand. Valencia lifted her feet off of the ground and flew over to her sister assisting her in the battle. Caleb squeezed Leah's shoulder and smiled at the same time he pierced Leah's abdomen. A grin appeared on her face. Her eyelids shut, her arms hung at her sides, and she fell into Caleb. Chase was taken by surprise for the first time. Meridian and Alexandria ambushed Chase, delivering a strong blow to his face and gut. "Surprise mother-," they paused their words. An ominous black cloud swirled around the Danvers children. Caleb rolled his head around. Ghostly figures surrounded him and his sister. The whole world had just stopped and time rolled on for Caleb and Leah.

"Well done, my son. I am very proud of you," a familiar voice spoke. Caleb raised his dark eyebrows to the sight of his deceased father. He looked younger than he was when he died.

"Thanks, uh, Father."

William Danvers moved strands of his daughter's hair. "She looks just like Evelyn."

"Why did you come?"

"To see my precious children. Leah will be okay, so don't worry."

In another bright light, his father disappeared and the battling continued. Caleb tensed when he felt Leah stir in his arms. "Hi, haven't we been here before?" she joked.

Caleb crushed her in her arms. "Leah."

"Oh, Caleb."

Their family fest ended at the very moment Tyler fell besides them. "Leah, you have to end this."

Leah nodded. "Yeah. I know what to do."

She took a running start and almost crashed into Chase. Viviana and Valencia pinned Elizabeth down and they watched the new scene. Leah struggled to keep Chase in her hold, just in time for her snap his neck in her hands. His head fell lifelessly to the ground and Tyler ran to hold Leah in his arms. "Leah."

_A few weeks later…._

Reid lowered the blaring music of the radio to turn and grin at his friends. "Senior Class, baby!!"

Caleb wrapped his around Pogue and Leah ,who were sitting in the back seat of the Hummer, and just grinned. "Feels so damn good."

Leah let out a short laugh. "Since when are you Mr. Let Loose, brother?"

Caleb shook her shoulders. "Since now. We burned Chase's body and he is finally out of our lives."

Tyler revolved around in his seat. "Why don't we head to Miami?"

A chorus of cheers rose loudly in the truck and Reid hit the gas, sending the large truck speeding down the road of Ipswich.

**a/n: Yeah, probably another sucky chapter, but please read and review.**


End file.
